The Nexus
by Shademuller
Summary: This takes place in the Nexus. The world were everything comes together. Character from other shows will be in my story. Jack, Maddie and Vlad had made up and had went into ghost hunting together. Danny's parents were there when the ghost portal turned Danny into a halfa. Demonic forces start to cause trouble as Danny start his new school year in a new school.
1. Prequel

**Prequel**

 **Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower**

Clockwork stared at the Infinity screen watching the same images playing in sequence, repeatedly. Danny, strapped to a steel table, his parents cutting into him. Danny holding the broken body of a girl with red hair. Jazz lying in a pool of blood. Danny, looking up through one eye, broken and beaten in the shadow of someone.

He turned the thermos in his hand slowly thinking. Slowly the thermos started to glow and lift from Clockworks hand. He smiled and placed his other hand above the thermos. This would take a lot of his power and almost all his magic to do. The room filled with a blinding white light as the thermos returned to his hand and he uncapped it. Dan Phantom shot out of the thermos and landed on the floor in a hunch. Quickly turning he jumped at Clockwork who froze him mid-air.

"Hello Dan, long time no see. How have you been?"

"Clockwork what's the meaning of this?" Dan asked the anger slowly draining from his face. He knew full well he could not stand up to clockwork.

"I've decided to let you go Dan." Clockwork said. Dan's face dropped in shock, but he quickly recovered.

"That doesn't sound like you. Not after everything you did to get me in here." He shot him a dirty glance.

"Oh, come now Dan let's not get caught up in the past." Clockwork said waving his hand dismissively. "I have decided to let you go, send you to a place where you could be very useful." Clockwork lowered Dan to the floor and dropped the stasis around his body. Dan moved his arms and rubbed his wrists.

"What's the catch?" Dan asked.

"You only have to survive the trip there." Clockwork said opening a portal next to him. Dan eyed the portal sceptically.

"Do I actually have a chance?"

"But of course, why would I bring you out only to kill you in such a boring way?" Dan seemed to think about it for a while but coming up empty he only nodded stepping towards the portal.

"Don't you want to know where it leads?" Clockwork asked.

"Any place has to be better than spending it here and I'm assuming you won't let me leave this tower except by going through this portal." Clockwork nodded, smiling coldly.

"I will raise this place to the ground Clockwork, mark my words." Dan said stepping through the portal.

"We shall see." Clockwork said, with a smile closing the portal.

Clockwork played with the empty thermos looking at the infinity screen as a smile stretched across his face. Turning away from the screen he faced the door. Seconds later the door was thrown open and an observer walked in.

"Clockwork! What the hell is the meaning of this?" He yelled coming to a stop right in front of him.

"It's good to see you to High Observer." Clockwork said casually.

"I don't have time for this Clockwork. Why did you free Dan Phantom?" The Observer asked. Clockwork signed turning back to the screen.

"I deemed it necessary to do so." Clockwork said without looking at the Observer who was fuming at Clockwork.

"He'll destroy this world, this time-stream." He said waving his hands.

"Dan isn't in this universe." Clockwork said lazily. The Observer's spine snapped straight, arms falling limply at his side.

"What?" Was all he manages to say. Clockwork chuckled humorlessly as he turned towards the Observer and floated to him.

"You come here, to my realm to accuse me of putting the Universe in Danger without even understanding the situation." Clockwork had made his way over to the Observer and was inches away from him leaning over the Observer threatening. Which was hard to do being in his baby form currently.

"Well um… we …"

"Yes, I know you saw me releasing Dan and flipped out, lost your proverbial shit and rushed right over here. Neglecting to do the one thing you were created to do. Watch." Clockworks eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes, well naturally, having witness what he had done to his own universe, we feared …"

"Enough, he's none of your concern." Clockwork made it clear that the Observer was dismissed. The Observer turned to leave but stopped at the door and looked at Clockwork.

"Where did you send him?" He asked. Clockwork was silent for a while. Clockwork slowly turned, and the Observer only saw half of his face pulled into a sinister smile.

"The Nexus." He said and the observer nodded before he disappeared. "You can come out now, Danny." Clockwork said and a figure materialised out of the shadows. A tattered black and red cape fluttered around him. Clockwork turned to look at his now older apprentice, it had been quite a long time since Danny had saved the world from the Desasteriod. He had aged into a very powerful ghost, proof of this was that he now possessed the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage. The battle against Dark had been fifteen years ago now. A small smile crossed his lips as he recalled that day, ah but now wasn't the time to reminisce. The cape had been a gift from Clockwork himself at Danny's coronation, it wasn't anything fancy but Clockwork believed it would suit him. His arms were crossed and he had a scowl on his face.

"Come now Danny, you aren't going to question me now too, are you?" Clockwork said with that knowing smile on his face.

"No, I know better I'm just ... disappointed that you didn't tell me of your plan." Danny said in a gruff voice.

"How could I when I was being watched so closely, to tell you would have informed them of my plans before I was certain." He said shifting into his baby form. Danny nodded as he stroked his white beard, he fixed his eyes on Clockwork. "Is this why you called me here?"

"Dan was a big part of you, I needed you to know what happened to him." Danny nodded and turned to leave, but stopped short of the portal he had opened before him. "What did you do to him, before you sent him through?" Danny asked without looking at Clockwork. Clockwork knew he didn't hide it well enough for Danny, his training was indeed paying off.

"I brought Vlad's humanity back and placed it in him." At this, Danny did turn an amazed look on his face, his jaw a little slack. "I ... I thought you said it was impossible." Danny couldn't keep his emotion from his voice.

"What I said was it was impossible with the power I had, but I've been storing some away for years now." He said locking eyes with Danny. "Vlad will live on in Dan, that is the best I could do." Danny smile was one of gratitude and joy. Clockwork knew it was coming but it still amazed him with wich Danny moved to hug him, thanking him over and over again.

"Yes well, Vlad's sacrifice was to be rewarded in some way." He said patting Danny's back awkwardly. Danny felt it and back away saying sorry.

"Well, I better get back before my wife gets home, it's my turn to cook." He said sheepishly before heading to the portal as Clockwork chuckled amusedly.

"Strongest ghost in the entire Ghost Zone and he's afraid of his wife. If only your enemies knew." Danny laughed before he said. "They know it but they are too afraid to approach her." He said before stepping into the portal. Clockwork was still smiling as he turned and opened a window to where he had sent Dan, all be it a couple of months before he would show up.

Vlad was driving to his friends, the Fenton's house. They had called him a little while ago and told him that they had caught a ghost. They had worked towards this for so long, the portal they had made in college was nothing compared to what they had in their basements. The accident that was caused by it had put a huge strain on them and it had been hard to keep their friendship together but Jack had been unrelenting and Vlad had finally given in. A pleasant surprise was the powers he had gotten from it. The first few months had been hard and difficult to keep from them. He was looking forward to seeing how much different his powers were from real ghosts. As Vlad was driving in his very expensive car, he put it on auto-pilot as he pulled out a screen.

He had installed his own surveillance cameras, he started the footage from the morning. He saw Maddie enter the basement, his feelings for her hadn't changed a lot since their college days. He still loved her and he knew he always would. Next came Danny, a small smile crept onto his face. The little bagger as he called him affectionately. He was a smart kid even if he didn't know it himself. Vlad had grown to think of him as a son. Jack was the last one to come down the stairs, a bowl of fudge in his arms. Vlad groaned, Jack might be his best friend but the man needed to take a good look at himself.

Vlad sped the footage up, he saw Danny standing with his parents when a spark went off in the portal Maddie and Jack walked away from the portal to the benches. Danny walked over to the closet and pulled out a hazmat suit. He looked at it then took out one Vlad had made. A little different than the other, his had a hoody that could be sealed and a utility belt. A flaming D in the middle that Danny had designed himself. It had been a gift from Vlad and he smiled as Danny had picked it out.

Vlad slowed it down as Danny made his way towards the portal. Danny walked into it the portal and not a second later it turned on and Vlad heard a scream that chilled his blood. Maddie and Jack came running and screaming Danny's name as he had been caught in the blast of ecto-energy. Vlad's blood ran cold, they wouldn't have … They couldn't have meant that the ghost they had found was Danny… Sure enough not long after the screaming stopped Danny came stumbling out of the portal. His features may have changed, but it was still Danny. His hair was snow white now and the hazmat suit had reverted in colour changing the white to black and the black to white. Jack and Maddie took some steps back. Jack took up one of the weapons on the table.

When Danny opened his eyes, Vlad saw that they were glowing green. That was all the proof Jack needed. Lifting the Jack-o-Lantern and screamed. "Where is our son, you filthy ghost!" Jack was ready to attack. Danny looked confused at his parents. "Dad what are you talking about, it is me." He said. Vlad turned off the auto-pilot and took the wheel, he needed to get there as soon as possible.

"You're not my son, you are a ghost. Now tell me where is my son?" Vlad heard Jack yell. "Mom, you have to believe me. It's me, Danny." Vlad could hear the pleading in young Daniels voice, he firmly believed that Maddie would understand or at least hear him out. "You're a monster, you are not my son!" She yelled and not a second later he heard a shot go off, followed by a grunt of pain from Danny.

Stealing a quick look at the screen he saw that Maddie had a smouldering ecto-bazooka in her hands. Danny was lying near the wall face down. Vlad put his foot down ignoring the screen completely. He was close to Fenton Works and he hoped that he would be in time.

He came to a screeching stop outside the big brick building throwing his door open and almost breaking down the front door of their house. Running to the basement door he threw it open and took the steps three at a time. When he reached the basement he nearly threw up. He was too late.

Danny was strapped to the table, his left arm had been cut off just under the elbow. Maddie had started the Y incision on his chest while Jack had a bone saw in his hands, standing close to Danny's head. Vlad heard the bone saw coming on.

" **STOP!** " He screamed, Maddie stopped her cutting and looked up at him, she smiled as she saw him. Jack didn't seem to hear him and lowered the saw, cutting into Danny's head. "Hey Vlad!" Maddie said waving at him. Jack lifted the saw and looked over to Vlad. A big smile spread across his face, as he turned off the saw. "Vladdie, finally made it I see. Don't worry we were just getting to the good part." Jack said placing the saw on the table before making his way over to Vlad.

Vlad was fuming but Jack had never been able to read him very well, and he was never sure if it was because Jack was a complete bumbling fool or if he was just not that good at reading people. Maddie, on the other hand, saw the change in him and was a bit more cautious.

As Jack was about to put his arm around him, Vlad slapped it away before grabbing Jack by his collar. "What the fuck are you doing to Danny?" Vlad shouted at them. A look of realisation crossed Jack and Maddie's face.

"Ah Vladdie this isn't Danny it's a ghost that took him. After we have studied it and pulled it apart molecule by molecule, we'll go into the Ghost Zone and find Danny." Jack said with a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"No, Jack he is your son. He's a hybrid now, half ghost and half human." Vlad said taking a step back. Jack looked shocked but soon a smile burst onto his face and he laughed. "Good one Vladdie, but that's not possible you can't be half dead." Jack said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yes, you can I know this because … Because I am one too." Vlad said as he transformed into his ghost form. Jack and Maddie gasped and took a step back each. "Danny is like me now." Vlad said as he turned back to his human form. Jack and Maddie were shocked, to say the least. Jack looked at Vlad and then to Danny. Shaking his head in disbelief, tears so close to spilling from his eyes.

"No, no that's not true … That can't be true." Jack said grabbing at his hair. Maddie was slowly sinking to the ground, tears making their way down her cheeks. Vlad was happy that they had stopped and listened to him, but he did feel sorry for them. They had hurt their own son, Jack was also crying now and he leaned heavily on the one table.

Vlad walked over to his friend wanting to comfort him a bit. As he got closer, Jack swiped at him with a scalpel. Luckily Vlad was faster and stronger than Jack. His eyes flashed red before he threw Jack across the room. "Are you listening to me you bumbling buffoon? I am Vlad that is Danny!" He shouted as an aura of power released from him. "Your lying, Danny … Danny is dead and that monster tried to take his place just like you took Vladdie's place."

Vlad was about to say that they were wrong but he never got the chance as he was blasted with an ecto-blast. The blast burnt his suit and sent him staggering backwards. Vlad's eyes turned blood red as he looked over to Maddie, she was holding the bazooka.

A red light was flashing on it and when she looked at it, she pulled a sticky note from the bazooka, looked at it for a few seconds and then threw both to the side, grabbing a knife off the nearby table. "Maddie, Jack please listen that is your son."

"He is not, he is a monster that took our son from us." Maddie screamed before she launched herself at him….

That had been hours ago and they were safe in his home. Vlad now sat in a comfortable chair facing a fire that was slowly taking the cold from his bones and easing his shaking hands. His mansion was equipped with everything they had needed to stitch Danny back together. Though he feared that some of the wounds would never fully heal, all ghosts were by nature, emotional creatures and this event would surely leave a mark on the young man.

The fire was the only company he and the still unconscious Danny, Jazz had left a while ago to go fetch the few things they might need. She hadn't believed what he had told her about Maddie and Jack but after she had seen the video … it was like she settled into an older version of herself. Vlad felt sorry for her and Danny. Having to grow up so fast was never a good thing.

He looked over to the bed where Danny was lying. Ectoplasm-infused nylon held his arm together, they were also used to close the Y-incision, of course, he would have no idea if Danny's body would react the same as his body does. Danny had been hit with a lot more energy than he had. That alone would cause a huge difference between them. There were other things to take into consideration too, but he can't think of them now.

Danny stirred, and he appeared next to his bed, Danny moaned and moved some more before he shot up.

"Clam down Danny, everything is fine, you're safe." Vlad said standing a bit away from him. Danny looked around, seeming to not hear him. Vlad gave him his space not wanting to be seen as a treat. Danny had been cradling his arm in his lap, his left arm supported his weight. Danny's eyes were dazed when he finally looked over to Vlad.

"They – they didn't be -believe me. Thought I was … an evil monster… How could – how could they do – do this to me." Vlad could only see the broken boy in front of him, even though the dull haze he could see the sad and hurt look in his eyes.

Words failed him at that moment how could he say yes? How could he confirm what Danny had lost in a few hours and try to make it sound comforting? How could he do anything that would not push Danny into despair more?

At that moment Jazz came into the room holding two bags, her hair wild and a sweat clear on her face, her breathing was also irregular. All signs that she had been running and her eyes immediately settled on Danny. Her hands moved to cover her heart, almost like she was trying to stop her heart. She took small steps towards Danny never taking her eyes from him.

Danny did the same he looked at her and he tried to cover his wounds with the blanket, when she saw this she quickly closed the distance between them and stopped him. She pulled the blanket away to look at the stitches on his chest and arm. Her hand floated over the cuts, twitching ever so often as her eyes welled up with tears.

She closed her eyes allowing the tears to spill forward, running down her cheeks and making soft thuds onto the bed. Being very careful she pulled him into a hug and stroked his head.

"I'm so sorry Danny. I should have been there for you." Jazz almost whispered to him. Vlad saw how Danny's uninjured arm moved up hesitantly to hug his sister back. "It's not your fault, Danny … They are m-monster for what they did... Don't you ever b-blame yourself." She whispered to him her voice breaking every now and again with tears.

A small smile spread across his face, he didn't think he would have been able to reach Danny like that. Vlad was sure that with Jazz here, he would be fine. After all, it had always been Jazz that had looked after Danny.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **New School**

Danny stood outside the school, staring open mouthed up at the towers. He blinked and shook his head, hoping that when he opened his eyes it would be gone. When he opened his eyes though the school still looked the same. He sighed, shoulders drooping and looked at the name from under his hair. Thinking back to the first time he saw the name.

"Monster High, seriously what kind of weird ass place names it's school Monster High?" Danny asked his parents. "And why are you sending me there?"

"Come on Danny, it's a nice school, has excellent reviews and best of all they say it's haunted." Maddie said.

"Exactly, which is why we are sending you there with all our new toys." Jack said dropping a pile of new Fenton gear on the table. Jack started rambling off all the equipment's names and what they are supposed to do.

"Wait back up. When did you decide to enrol me into that school?" Danny asked his mother.

"Just last week. We kind of stumbled onto the story of the haunted school and then we thought since you want to become a Ghost Hunter …"

"I don't." Danny said.

"It might be a good solo job for you." Maddie finished.

"You want me to do this on my own?" Danny asked not believing his ears.

"Don't worry my boy. We read all the news reports on the school. The ghost is probably very weak." Jack said slapping Danny on his back.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" Danny asked again as his parents left the kitchen.

"We know that you're looking forward to it Danny." His Dad called from around the corner. "We are going to put the finishing touches on the portal." Jack finished.

"Hey, wait I want to help." Danny said leaving the paper on the kitchen table and headed to the basement.

…

Shaking his head to clear out the memory he touched his forearm where the scar still throbbed when he thought about it. He picked up his bags and headed past the school to the dorm he'd be staying in. A lot of other kids where already there standing in the courtyard. As he got closer his ghost sense went off.

"No come on not now." He said looking around for the ghost. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he continued to the courtyard.

'Must have just passed by.' Danny thought coming to a stop at the table just inside the courtyard. Sitting at the table was a beautiful woman with red hair, matching her Red jacket. When she looked up at him he saw she had soft green eyes.

"Hi what's you name little man?" She asked.

"H hi um Daniel Fenton" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She looked down at her clipboard flicking through a few pages and ran her pen down one.

"Ah yes here we are. You are in room 92 on the Six floor. Go and put your bags in the room on an open bed and the come down here again." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you." He said picking up his bags again and walking towards the dorm. As he made his way to the room he could hear a lot of other kids running through the halls and to his surprise he even saw some girls standing around talking to each other. Arriving on the sixth floor he turned left and headed down the hall. Looking at the first door he saw Room 101 walking further down the hall he came to Room 102.

Groaning he turned around and bumped into someone, all he saw was orange hair and sharp green eyes before she started to lean backwards dangerously.

Danny let go of his bag and grabbed her around her waist stopping her fall. They were inches away from each other. Her hand had grabbed the back of his shirt and the other one was on his chest. Her breathing bringing them closer and further apart as she stares into his eyes.

"Hi, um sorry for bumping into you." She said. 'oh god he has beautiful eyes', she thought.

"No, no it's all my fault I should have been looking where I was going." He said lifting her back to a stable position. "I'm Danny." He said taking his away from her and taking a step back.

"Kim." She said brushing her hair behind her ear, giving him a smile.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Middleton, about an hour from here, you?"

"Amity Park. A three-hour drive." He said.

"Weren't schools closer to you after the incident?"

"There was but my parents had other reasons for sending me here." He said a little annoyance breaking through.

"No one from your old school here?" She asked taking her arm and squeezing it against her.

"No, my friends got into a different school I'm all alone here." He said.

"Well now you know at least one person and some of my school friends came here so I can interduce you if you'd like?" She asked a bit nervously. Danny's face lit up and he smiled at her.

"That would be amazing, thank you. You have no idea how I've been dreading being the kid without any friends." He finished rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's no sitch." She said as a bell rang, making them both jump.

"All right student please make your way to the centre court. Induction is about to start." A deep voice announced over the intercom system.

"Ah shit I need to get my stuff in my room." Danny said.

"What's the number?" Kim asked.

"Room 92." He said. Kim's lip turned up in a little smile.

"The second last room on the left, down the hall." She said pointing behind her. Danny raced down the hall calling his thanks as he went. She stared after him hugging her arm close to her biting her lower lip softly.

"Hey KP." Ron called as he came to stand next to her.

"Hey Ron, all settled in?" She asked.

"Jip, come on after this well be allowed to go into town and see if they have a Bueno Nacho." With that Ron was leading them down the stairs.

There was a lot of kids making their way down, so it was easy for Kim to slow their pace. As they were making their third flight of stairs she hears Danny call her name.

Danny had put on a light brown leather vest that had old bronze buttons. It went well with his long white sleeved-shit, black jeans and Brown boots.

"Hey, Danny found the room okay?" She asked.

"Yeah thanks."

"No big Danny, oh this Is Ron Stoppable." She said waving at Ron who nodded at Danny. "Ron this is Danny …"

"Fenton." He finished for her taking Ron's hand. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Wait like Fenton, as in Fenton ghost catchers?" Ron asked way to fast. Danny's flinched at that but nodded.

"Oh, that's so cool, it must be so existing. Especially since they opened the Portal to the Ghost Zone." Kim saw the flinch and put it away to ask Danny about it later.

"Ron how do you know about this?" Kim asked since he never really paid attention to anything.

"I've been following the supernatural since I was ten Kim." Ron deadpanned. Kim rolled her eyes as Ron fired off questions at Danny. Danny answered them as best as he could. When he looked over to Kim, she apologised with her eyes and he smiled a little at her.

Ron split off when they got to the courtyard. Kim and Danny sat at the table in the back. The courtyard was filled with people talking and some even played music. In the centre of the courtyard near the wall stood the lady that had taken their names and a guy with short light brown hair, blue jeans and a jacket.

"Okay quiet." The guy said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the front.

"Okay everyone, welcome to Monster high. This dorm is called Purgatory." There were a lot of murmurs and some laughs.

"Okay cupcakes that enough. Now listen up. It's your choice if this will be Purgatory or not. Make it easy for us and we'll make it easy for you." The guy said.

"My name is Dean, and this is Penelope. I oversee rules, sports and fitness while you are here. Penelope will handle personal problems and classes. You don't like something you come to her."

"Thank you, Dean." Penelope said and stepped forward. She looked over the crowd and Danny could have sworn that she smiled right at him.

"In your room you'll find a schedule for school tomorrow. By the end of tomorrow I want you're form filled in and returned to me. You'll be able to change rooms in a week." A lot of kids smiled at that and looked relieved.

"Okay cupcakes." Dean said as Penelope stepped back.

"Lights out is at Ten. I'll be doing the rounds, so I want everyone in their rooms. If I catch you," Dean said smiling. "We are going to start early with fitness."

With that they walked off to the main entrance. Danny and Kim sat at the table for a little bit Danny looking up at the stars. It only started to get dark a little while ago they could already see some.

"This place has some of the brightest stars I've ever seen." Danny said.

"Oh, you into stargazing?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I really want to be an Astronaut that or playing in a band." Danny said.

"What do you play?" She asked.

"Guitar." Danny said. "I really hope to find a band here or at least a music class."

"They have a killer music program here." Danny hear a girl say as she sat next to Kim. Kim looked at the girl that had taken the seat next to her.

She had a pale skin tone, vivid green eyes that almost seam to burn like fire. She had long light blue hair that was tide back in a ponytail.

"You into music?" Kim asked.

"Most defiantly." She said. "The name is Ember, Ember McLain." Ember shook Kim's hand and the looked over the table at Danny. She had to admit that from where she was sitting he was cute but when she looked at him from closer he was downright hot.

His midnight black hair and his blue eyes that looked like a mixture of the sky and the ocean was mesmerising. She couldn't be sure but if she had to guess she would say he had a decent body under his baggy shirt.

"Are you decent?" She asked him. Danny looked taken a back and looked down at himself. Both Ember and Kim had to hide the laugh behind their hands.

"Um yeah." Danny said looking up at them.

"No not like that, she means with the guitar." Kim said laughing a little.

"Oh." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why don't you play for us and let us decide?" Ember asked chuckling a little.

"Sure, I'll be right back, just going to go grab my guitar." Danny said as he got up.

"Why don't we just go to your room?" Kim asked.

"No, it's a great day out so I kind of want to stay out as long as we are aloud." Danny said looking up at the stars again.

"Okay then. Hurry up then would you." Ember chipped in.

Danny shot up with a yes mam and headed to the stairs. Both girls burst out laughing at that and only stopped when Danny disappeared up the stairs.

As Danny made his way up the stairs taking some of them three at a time. He hadn't feel this excited about playing his guitar in a long time. If he was honest it wasn't playing the guitar that had gotten him excited. Thinking of Kim and Ember. They were like day and night.

Kim was tanned with orange hair whereas Ember had fair skin and blue hair. They both had green eyes but that was also so different. Kim had solid dark green. As for Ember's they were light green and seemed to dance like a flame.

He had made it to his room and threw open his door to grab his guitar. He rushed out into the hall and almost ran over another guy.

"Woah there, where's the fire." A guy asked. He had a pink cap on and one green and a pink earring in the top of his ear.

"Sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." Danny said rubbing his neck.

"Sweet guitar, you going to play some tunes outside?" Pink hat asked. He had a gentle voice that Danny found pleasing.

"Yeah it's such a nice night and I have some girls waiting for me." Danny said.

"Oh, how did you swing that?" He asked lifting his hat a bit. He still wasn't sure about that. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No idea, guess I had some good luck."

"Mind if I come along?" Hat asked

"Sure, my name is Danny."

"Timmy, nice to meet you Danny." Danny took his hand.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Road to Bay City_**

Jazz was driving on the last stretch of road that led to Bay City. She would be surprising Danny. As she was driving she thought about what happened two months ago.

 _She was walking down the street on her way home. She had just been to the library her new books clutched to her chest. She was so excited to start on them that she almost didn't notice Vlad's car parked right outside their house. The door was still open, and it was running. She knew Vlad wasn't this careless. She looked in to the car but didn't see Vlad or anything out of place._

 _Standing up she shrugged and headed to the door._

 _As she stepped through the door she heard a loud commotion coming from the basement. Her parents ghost lab. She rolled her eyes thinking that they were doing something 'ghost' related. As she walked towards the kitchen coming closer to the basement. Coming within a few feet of the door she stopped hearing screaming and dropped her books. She stood there motionless her heart beating furiously threatening to burst out of her chest._

 _She waited at the door for a little bit longer and when nothing more happed she stepped closer. As she did so the door swung open and her screamed died in her throat. Vlad was standing in the door blood dripped from his mouth. His usual immaculate suit was scuffed and burnt in some areas, but the thing that made her not scream was who Vlad was propping up, Danny. He was unconscious and bleeding. He had a horribly deep cut on his forehead, and what looked like the start of a Y incision on his chest._

 _She shook where she stood turning pleading eyes to Vlad he looked beyond mad. His blue eyes seemed to pierce into her. She couldn't move. She wasn't scared of him she froze because of the small amount of fear she saw in him._

 _"Jazz, go downstairs and grab Danny's arm." She lost him, she wasn't sure she heard him right. Then her eye's fell to Danny's left side and she almost threw up. Danny's arm has been cut clean off just under the elbow._

 _"Jazz I need you to be strong." Vlad urged her. His voice breaking with concern and fear. "Please dear we can still save him, but we need to move fast." He started to move towards the door. Jazz stood there for a second longer before she started to sprint down the stairs taking them three at a time._

 _Almost losing her balance as she came to a halt in the lab. Her parents laid on the floor their hands covered in blood. Why hadn't Vlad say anything about them. She stepped closer to her mother and stopped in her tracks. A scalpel covered in blood was clutched in her mother's hand._

 _Jazz felt a chill run down her spine. "No, no you wouldn't have." She said out loud. She looked around the lab, saw all the bloody tools and knew what they had done. She saw it in the bloody circular saw, the bloody knives and needles and lastly the arm suspended in ectoplasm. Danny's arm._

 _Tears streaming down her checks she ran to the container grabbed it and sprinted over the floor sliding in blood ever other step before she took the stairs. One hand on the railing the other clutching the jar tightly to her side. Her stomach trying to claw its way up her throat with her heart. All she could think was, Why, why, why?_

 _As she made it to the top she slid on her dropped books and hit the wall hard she heard a faint cracking noise. Looking down she saw that the jar had a crack in it and that ectoplasm was crawling out. She made her way to the door. Vlad was lying Danny down in the back seat. She rushed over._

 _"Vlad the jar cracked." She said her voice quivering a bit._

 _"Get in the car Jazz you're driving I need to tend to Danny. Give me the jar." Vlad said. She handed him the jar and got in the car buckled up. She looked back and was surprised to see Vlad already sitting with the jar on the ground and Danny's head in his lap._

 _"Drive to my house Jazz I have everything we will need there." She nodded and took off down the street. Her heart pounding and eyes burning._

 _"Vlad what happened down there and did … did my p …did they really do this to Danny?" The cold look that she got from Vlad was answer enough after all she had seen the proof of it. "Why?" She pleaded with him her voice so soft she didn't think he would hear her._

 _"Jazz I'll explain later just know that your brother need's you and that he didn't deserve this."_

…

When she saw the video of what had happened it had shocked her. How Danny had pleaded with them, showed them that it was still him. How they had ignored it all and just cut into him taking his arm off. Danny had screamed and then his body had gone limp as he passed out. It had made her so mad and so sick.

She still got shivers when she thought of Danny screaming and pleading to her pa … to them. Jazz shook her head to clear it.

 _'10 miles to Bay City._ ' She read and then her eye caught a bloody hand print on the outer edge of the sign. She slowed down and saw a faint trail leading along the guard railing. She stopped along the road, took out her flashlight and stepped out of her car. She flicked on the flashlight and walked over to the railing.

She saw the blood and followed it until it stopped suddenly. She looked up and down the road. Seeing nothing she shrugged thinking it must be a prank. As she turned around she hear a soft groan. She turned back and looked over the railing. Her light followed up and it landed on a man unconscious lying on the other side of the railing an ugly cut above his brow.

Jazz jumped over the rail and knelt next to the man. She ignored the fact that he didn't have a stich of clothing on him. Examining the cut she lightly placed a finger on his brow. He groaned again his eyes fluttering.

"Hey, it's okay I'm calling the ambulance now just stay with me." She said getting out her phone and dialling the emergency number.

He turned his head towards her his dark hair falling across his face. He looked up at her.

"Jazz?" Jazz back straightened and she looked down at him. A confused look crossing her face. She was sure she had never seen this man before. She would have remembered him if she did.

His light blue eyes seemed to look deep into her soul. It was unsettling and somehow calming at the same time. A light smile played across his face.

Jazz blushed a little and then she heard another voice on the other end of her phone call. "Miss, miss can you hear me?" A woman's voice asked.

"Hi yeah I can hear you. I'm here near Bay City on state route nine. Nine miles out of the city. There is a guy here, he has a nasty cut on his head that's bleeding pretty bad."

"Okay miss an ambulance is on its way. I need, you to listen and I'll walk you through some first aid to help him."

…

Jazz was sitting in the hospital room. She was texting Vlad telling him about what had happened and saying she would be a little bit late. Vlad had said it's fine and that she needs to look after herself. She looked over to the guy.

His feathers were soft and relaxed. He was a little on the pale side but that might because of the blood loss. The police had come and taken his fingerprints to see if they could find out who he was. Jazz stood up and walked over to his bed.

He had night black hair with a goatee beard. He was easily a few feet taller than Jazz. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and touched the patch covering his injury. She was lost in thought at what could possibly have happened to him to end up naked and injured at the side of the road.

She felt a strong had grabbing hers and almost jumped back but was unable to do so.

As he opened his eyes he looked around the room blinking a few times. As he scanned the room she noted again the light blue colour of his eyes that seemed to jump out from under his black hair. His eyes met her, and she felt drawn into them.

The light blush from earlier making its way onto her cheeks again.

"Hi, my name is Jazz." He blinked at her slowly. Still holding her hand in his. "I found you just outside of town. What were you doing there?"

"I… I don't know. I can't remember." He had a deep voice. His hand was still wrapped around hers.

"What's your name?" Jazz asked taking his hand with her free one and squeezed it. He closed his eyes and a puzzled looked crossed his face. He let go of her hand and pressed his own to his temple.

"I…I can't remember."

"Hey that's okay. What's the last thing you remember?"

"You." He said locking his eyes with hers. The way he had said that, like it was the only thing in his world, made her knees weak and she had to remind herself to breath.

He only knew her because she had found him. It could have easily been someone else. She signed and placed her hand on the back of her head.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" She asked him, opening her eyes. He pointed toward the window. She walked over and looked out as heavy fog rolled over the ocean towards Bay City, edging closer.

 **I have a bit of time so I wrote a little bit more. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, follows and Fav's.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's hope you enjoy my first attempt at an action scene. Please let me know if I can improve in some way.**

 **Sheriff11 & Owen Kendall: No I'm not doing a harem. Danny will only have one girl at a time. I will be pairing him off with some girls before Ember. Trying to build them up. As for Sam and Tucker they will come into the story but not in a big way.**

 ** _A Night Out_**

Danny walked back to the booth in Buenos Nacho, a small smile playing over his face. _Man, if Tucker and Sam could see this._ Shaking his head lightly. Over at his table his friends waited for him.

Ember and Kim were talking about bands, which ones had the cutest boy's. Timmy was sitting next to them throwing a name here and there. Danny still couldn't really get a good read on that guy.

Ron had brought another girl with him, Tera. She had blond curly hair and had a thing for Ron. Danny had caught a few smiles from Ron, suggesting that he at least had an interest in her.

"… okay, okay but you all have to agree that Harry from One Direction is so overrated." Timmy said as Danny sat down.

"Amen to that." Danny and Ron chipped in. Danny looked over to Ron to see him smiling and holding his arm out for a fist bump. Danny returned the gesture.

"Whatever, you guys are just jealous." Tera said.

"Uh how hurtful." Ron said clutching his chest, a mock look of hurt on his face. Everyone laughed at that. Danny looked over to the clock. It was eight thirty still a lot of time left for them to get back before lights out.

Danny looked over to Timmy, he was laughing softly his cap laid on the table. He had brown hair that was a little longer than Danny's used to be. He had recently changed his hairstyle, cutting it short around the sides and leaving the top a bit longer.

"Anyone you really like, Timmy?" Danny asked. Timmy got a small blush and looked down at his hands twisting his purple mood ring on his finger.

"Yeah but I'm a bit embarrassed to say." He said without looking up from his fingers.

"Can't be as bad as Ron's." Kim said sniggering.

"Say what you want I like a Backstreet Boys song every now and again." Ron defended. They laughed again but Timmy only gave a small smile.

Taking a deep breath, he said. "I really like Lady Antebellum." Danny had to admit he hadn't expected that. Around the table it had been one of the more surprising confessions of guilty pleasures when it came to music.

Not as shocked as he had been to find out that Tera like to listen to Slipknot ever now and again. Still Timmy didn't look like the Lady Antebellum type.

"Not as shocking as Tera's…" Tera throw in a 'Hey!'. "…I approve, they have some great songs." Ember finished. Ron nudged Tera and she smiled at him a blush clearly visible on her cheeks.

Suddenly Danny felt a chill run down his spine, like someone was sliding a cube of ice down it. He spun around and faced the front of the store. A thick fog was crawling towards them. Slowly Danny stood up and faced the window.

He usually felt like this when his ghost sense would go off. Seeing as it hadn't he ruled out a ghost. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name. He turned to see Ember standing behind him also staring into the fog. She shifted her eyes to him and he knew that she had also sensed the danger.

Danny had no idea how, but he knew she had felt the same thing he did. She nodded, and he turned to the table.

"Okay guys stay behind me and stay alert." Danny raised his voice, so it carried though the restaurant. "Okay people I need you all to listen to me." A few heads turned towards him.

"Something is coming in that fog." He said looking at everyone knowing that after the Incident they would know strange things are possible.

"Is there a place where you would be safe?" He asked the manager. He nodded, and Danny turned to the people again.

"Okay follow the manager and don't open for anything. I'll come and get you when it's safe." Some looked like they were going to argue but then an unearthly howl tore through the quiet.

"Move now!" Danny almost yelled at them. They all moved to the front.

"Danny what do you think you're going to do?" Kim asked him.

"I've done this before. Please go I'll come get you when it's done." He said.

"Sorry Babypop that doesn't work for me. I can help too." Ember said walking up to Danny.

"So, can I. Me and Ron have seen our fair share of danger." Kim threw in.

"Yeah." Ron said a bit shaky.

"This is not a debate. You need to leave now." Danny said to Kim who completely ignored him.

"Ron, I want you to go with the others and keep them safe in case some get past us." Kim said, Ron looked a bit relieved. He took Tera by the hand and led her to the counter.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Timmy still standing at the booth pushing his sleeves up. "Are you coming Tim?" Ron asked.

"Nope." He said. "Go Ron, now." Ron didn't wait around as he heard another howl sounding a lot closer.

"I'm serious guys I can handle them, go." Danny said getting angrier as he saw them shake their heads. "I can't let you get hurt."

Timmy chose this as a time to step up to Danny. He was the same height as Danny. His steel astral blue eyes not wavering.

"Listen Danny I don't know how you plan on dealing with them but …" Timmy's eyes faltered to the ground. A second later he looked Danny in his eyes again and disappeared. Danny jumped back and looked around only to find Timmy behind him, tentacles of energy swirling around him in different colors of green, pink and purple.

"I have magic, I know how to use it and I won't just stand back anymore." Danny couldn't believe his eyes. He stared at Timmy, caught himself and a little chuckle escaped him.

"Okay since we're being open about this." As Danny said that a ring of white light formed around his middle and split. One going up the other traveling down. Changing his appearing as they went. They replaced his clothes with a black suit. He had white gloves that went up to just under his elbow's. A white utility belt hung off his hip and a white hood pooled around his neck. His black hair turned snow white and when he opened his eyes they glowed a radioactive green.

Danny smiled at the shocked reactions he got from his friends. He cringed now, ex-friends he was sure. He lowered his head and lifted his arms slowly. Clenching his fist when they got up to his waist.

"I'm half ghost, half human." Danny almost whispered. He closed his eyes expecting them to start screaming and running from him. What he got was a laugh from Ember that he wasn't expecting.

"Well you just made my night Babypop." With an almost evil smile. "I'm a ghost too." She finished her blue hair rising like a fire. Blue flames licked her fingertips.

Danny heard the window break and turned in time to see a car being cut in half by a pink energy tentacle from Timmy.

Shadows were starting to come from the fog.

…

When Jazz had heard the first howl it had chilled her to the bone. It wasn't anywhere close to earthly. It sounded like the screams of hundreds of tortured souls searching for revenge. Hungry, angry and insane.

John Doe, because they didn't know his name, had grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the room down the hall. His grip had been strong but not bone crushing. His robe was open at the back and with a deep blush on her cheeks she relished that he was still naked.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We need to get somewhere safe. That room can't be locked, anyone can come into the room," was his reply. She had to agree with him. She did not want to come face to face with whatever had made that howl.

She had to focus on his shoulder blades but the muscles there where shifting like powerful machines and her eyes drifted down to the exposed parts of him every now and again. She bit her lower lip and forced her eyes up to his back only to find herself looking down there again.

This had happened a couple of times until she heard a woman screaming. That got her attention. They both had stopped behind the vending machine.

"John, we need to go help." Jazz urged him.

"My name isn't John." He said taking her hand again.

"Well since you don't know, and I need to call you something." She retorted. He seemed to think about it for a while.

"Fine it'll have to do for now." He said shaking head.

"We have to go help." Jazz urged.

"She's already dead." John said flatly. Jazz was shocked and pulled her hand free.

"You …you don't know that she …"

"I can smell her blood Jazz, and whatever killed her is coming this way we need to move." He said grabbing her hand again.

"How do you know?" She asked walking beside him.

"They smell off. Like the dead but at the same time something musty, damp fur or wool, rotten." He almost spat that last bit. Jazz tried to pick up what he was talking about but all she got was the faint smell of wet dog.

Her mind was racing but it stopped completely when John stopped and pressed her against the wall. Pressing his body up against hers and placing a hand on her mouth before he lifted a finger to his own. She had almost screamed when he disappeared, she looked around frantically and realised she was gone too.

He had made them invisible. She could still feel him. His body strong like steel against hers. That didn't make sense only Danny and Vlad where able to do this as far as she knew. Before she could think any further a creature came lumbering out of the hallway. She was glad for John's hand otherwise she would have screamed.

It vaguely resembled a wolf. It had a wolf like head, sharp teeth poked out from it's lower jaw. It's eyes were black pools. Its body was badly out of proportion, long arms a short upper body and thin scaly legs. Its nails scraped against the tiles. It had huge hands that could easily hold a basketball with space left. Its feet were flat like an elephant's feet with long hooked nails.

It stopped and sniffed the air, looked around the hall and walked down past them trailing blood on the floor as it walked. Jazz heard a snarl that sounded too close to have come from the monster. Jazz felt John's body leave her and she turned visible. The second she became visible the monster turned to her, he took one step towards her and stopped, dropped to his knees and fell flat on his face.

John appeared next to the body, his hand bloody and holding something in it. Jazz didn't know what to do. He had just killed something, ripped out its heart without breaking the things skin. Her brain taking over, overriding her shock and caution. Intangibility, couple that with his invisibility she was starting to form an idea, but she needed to check a few more things.

…

The shadow had stepped into the light. It had friends and they all were as ugly as hell, overbite and all. Twelve in total had stepped out of the fog.

"Oh, fuck you are ugly." Ember said, a guitar appeared in her hands. The first one looked like it almost smiled. It grunted and four broke off from the pack and headed back out into the fog.

Kim was a little relieved that they only had eight to deal with but that still left them out numbered two to one. Kim had faced worse on her own. She looked them over most of them where only a foot or so taller than they were. Two of them just barely fitted into the building.

Kim wished she had brought her equipment. She could have used some of her gadgets. She hoped her new friend's powers would help a lot. She did feel a little out of place, the only non-superpowered human in the room, but she had experience and she would not back down. After all she was a Possible.

"What do you werewolf rejects want?" Kim asked facing the bigger wolves. It made a grunting sound that sounded a lot like 'Hunt'

"Well we are sorry, but it's been cancelled for you." Timmy said. He shrugged like it was a real pity. Kim had to remember to get him to join the drama club with her.

They picked that as the last straw and attacked. A big one headed for Timmy while the other big one and a smaller one headed towards Danny. Two came rushing at Kim. She turned her full attention on them. They moved faster than she would have thought possible with their flat feet, but the claws seemed to give them some traction leaving gashes in the tile. Kim stood ready waiting for her opening. As one lowered itself to use is massive arms to propel him forward, the other one stayed up going for high ground. Kim jumped up flipping backwards, landing squarely on the first one's head driving it into the hard floor. She dropped to the ground as the other swiped at her head and pushed up with her hands, she kicked the second one in its oversized jaw. Still having enough momentum, she wrapped her legs around its neck.

Bending backwards she brought her legs down, slamming its head into the tile and hearing a sickening snap. She was kicked in her back and that sent her lunging forward. She pressed her hands to the ground and landed in a hunch. She felt a little blood run down her back, but she couldn't think about it. The wolf was already on her. She blocked his strike, but the force alone sent her skidding backwards a few feet. She was ready for the follow up. Jumping up she grabbed its hand and brought her feet down onto the wolf's arm, snapping it. The thing let out a painful yelp. It tried to bite at Kim and she rolled out of its way.

Kim briefly caught a glimpse of the others. Danny had his big one locked in a choke hold. The small one had been punched into the wall, blood dripping from it's mouth. As she watched his hand caught fire and he burned the big one in the face. It let out a piercing scream which seemed to make the windows vibrate. Ember had taken out two and was slamming the last one through a table with a sonic fist she had summoned with her guitar. Timmy's hoody had been torn and he had a cut on his face. He had his magical tentacles wrapped around the things neck and was strangling it. She had taken all this within a few seconds. Quickly jumping back to the tables, she picked up a knife as an idea formed.

"Ember pass me your strap." She yelled swinging the knife around in her hand. Embers strap came flying towards her. She caught it and wrapped it around her arm just as the wolf came swinging at her.

As the wolf came closer she ducked under its arm and pushed the knife into the arm, severing the tendon. Swinging the belt around the wolfs neck, she jumped around as the wolf snapped at her again. She caught the end of the strap as she landed on the table. Her back wounds protesting painfully against the assault. The wolf had also come backwards being pulled by the force. She brought her knees up and pulled hard on the strap around its neck. Without arms, it just thrashed around snapping at air. It got slower and weaker and after a little bit it stopped. Kim didn't let go, not until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched and almost pulled away from the touch. Her eyes snapped to her left and she felt herself relaxing into his hand. Danny had come over to her. His green eyes full of concern and a little fear.

"He's dead Kim, it's okay you can let go now." The bite of the belt lessened as she uncoiled her hands.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys want to say thank you for all the Follows and favorites. I'm going to try and upload a chapter every week on Thursday. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them. Also I have an original character in this chapter. It's only a quick appearance but he'll have his part to play. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

 ** _The Aftermath_**

Danny grabbed the wolfs arm and threw it off Kim, he sent it crashing with a sickening thump into the wall. He extended his hand to help her up. She took his hand and he lifted her off the table, wincing Kim grabbed at her lower back.

Danny still held her hand and looked down at her back, there were four ugly cuts on it. Timmy walked towards her and gave it a once over.

"I can take care of this. Ember isn't looking so good, maybe you can help her, I'm useless when it comes to ghosts," he said, a smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. Danny nodded and floated over to Ember.

She was holding her neck, green ectoplasm coming through her fingers. She had a few cuts here and there, but her neck looked the worst.

"Hey how are you holding up?" He asked coming to a stop in front of her. She smiled at him. "I'm fine Babypop," She said wincing.

"Oh yeah you look peachy. Now move your hand." She shot him a look that said back off. Danny just kept on smiling at her. She sighed and moved her hand.

One of the wolves had bitten her, he took a closer look, his fingers tracing lightly over her neck and shoulder. It was a deep wound but luckily the wolf hadn't seem to have done a lot of damage. Danny breathed easily as he sprayed the wound with a can he had retrieved from his belt. The spray made the wound sting and she winced just before it started to tingle.

Danny watched the wound start to knit together. A small smile appeared on his face and he wiped the last bit of ectoplasm off her neck. Only then did he realise how close he was standing to her. He wanted to take a step back, but Danny's eyes drifted down her shirt.

His eyes widened slightly, and his cheeks grew hot, she didn't have a bra on. He saw her bare breasts lifting with each breath she took sweat making them glisten slightly. Danny's heart started to race, his lips felt dry and he edged a little closer to Ember's neck.

"I'm not wearing any underwear either." Ember whispered into his ear. Danny jumped back his face beet red as his hand shot to his neck and a shy smile on his face. Ember had an evil smile on her face and a knowing look in her eyes.

"I um … I ne, huh should go check … check on the others." Danny stuttered as he quickly walked backwards to the kitchen. As he turned he walked face first into the wall, that brought a small laugh from Ember.

Kim watched their exchange, with a light blush on her cheeks she thought _He isn't that innocent_. Timmy looked over his shoulder, cocking his eyebrow he asked. "What's with Danny?" Kim shrugged not wanting to embarrass Danny any further.

Unknown to them a figure was watching them from the roof of the next building. He sat with his legs swinging over the edge, resting an arm on a scythe, the blade coming over his shoulder.

"Well done clockwork." He chuckled shaking his head lightly. "Sending only one person through, you might have changed a lot." He looked up to the moon burning the fog away now that all the wolves had been killed.

He lifted his Scythe and cut the air under him opening a portal at his feet. A smile playing over his face.

"How interesting."

…

Jazz had watched as John had ripped the last and biggest monsters jaw open. It had looked so easy, he was so much more powerful than either Danny or Vlad, and he hadn't even turned into his ghost form.

After he had ripped out the heart of the first one, they had tracked down the others. The next one John had killed with his energy beam, burning a hole through it and he froze another, shattering it into a million pieces. Jazz knew that not all ghosts were evil, Danny and Vlad had been proof of that.

But she didn't know John and he seemed a little too at ease with killing.

"Are you okay, Jazz?" John asked pulling her from her thoughts. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. She didn't think anyone was born evil and that was what John was … essentially, he was a blank page, having lost his memories.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken." She said clutching her arms and giving them a rub. The police were wrapping up the last of the interviews. There had only been one person killed, a nurse on John's floor. Jazz had seen what had remained of the woman.

 _The woman was on the floor, a pool of blood around her. She had big blank eyes, that put Jazz's nerves on edge. Her uniform had been torn, blood covered her bare chest a hole in her chest that showed her heart was missing. Her arm was bitten off and it was lying a few feet away from her head. The arm seemed to have been chewed and then spit out._

 _A claw had been run up her leg, it had left an ugly and jagged cut. Jazz guessed it had been done while she had still been alive, judging by the amount of blood on her leg._

 _Jazz had nearly lost her dinner at the sight._

 _She had turned from the dead woman and John had held her close until she had stopped shaking and he guided her out of the room_.

"Jasmine!?" She heard Vlad call from the hospitals entrance, jarring her from her thoughts, he had just come through the door. He was searching the room for her, Jazz smiled and waved and she let out a sigh of relief. Vlad saw her and went over throwing John a questioning look.

"Ah Jasmine I'm so happy you're safe." He said giving her a hug, Jazz hugged him tightly, her eyes closed. She pulled away from Vlad and he looked her up and down making sure she was not hurt.

"Vlad this is John. He kept me safe and killed these things." Jazz said, whispering the last part so that only Vlad could hear.

Vlad looked the young man over. He was a little bit taller than Vlad, Night black hair and steel blue eyes. He was built like a line-backer, big and strong.

"John?" Vlad asked arching one eyebrow.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything before Jazz found me at the side of the road." John said keeping his eyes on Vlad and he realised that John was looking out for Jazz. His eyes following every movement Vlad made.

"Well I'm grateful to you for looking after little Jasmine." Vlad said.

"Vlad, he has ghost powers." Jazz said so that only he could hear. Vlad looked at the young man his eyes going wide.

"What?"

"He can turn invisible, shoot eco-energy go intangibility, freeze things with touch and he is really strong." Jazz continued. Vlad narrowed his eyes suspiciously at John.

"You don't remember anything, but you can use these powers?" Vlad asked.

"It's like talking and walking, I know I have them and how to use them but that's it. They came to me in the moment I needed them." John said shrugging.

"Very well I believe it would be in all our best interests if you come with us." Vlad said thinking quickly. "We do not want these idiots handing you over to the G.I.W." Vlad said. ' _Another halfa?'_ Vlad thought _'It can't be. Unless those idiots are starting to get smarter. Either way having him close would be better.'_

…

Danny took out his phone. He had gotten a message from Jazz.

 _'_ _Hey Danny, wanted to surprise you. I'm also going to be at Monster High. Something came up I'll see you tomorrow. Love you'_

Danny put his phone away and looked down to the ground watching Dean walk out of the hostel. He was sitting on the roof of purgatory not ready to sleep. It was just before midnight, he had left a clone in his bed to fool any prying eyes.

The night was cold, the wind carried a chill to it that would have bothered the old Danny. As it was now he could have stripped down to nothing and it would have not made any difference. He had open his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He leaned back onto his hands and looked up to the moon.

The moon made his V shaped scar glow against his toned chest. He still had the stitches in his arm, he only kept them as a reminder of what people were capable of. Wanting to turn his thoughts away from his parents he recalled what had happened earlier. He could blame his wandering eyes on adrenaline and on the fact that Ember was with out a doubt beautiful, but he should not have looked, her being beautiful didn't give him the right to look. Thinking back on it though he felt himself getting hard. _No underwear ..._ He pictured her standing before him completely naked.

"Hey babypop." Ember said coming up through the roof. Danny nearly fell off the edge, but relaxed and let out a breath when he saw it was Ember.

"Hey Ember." He said with a smile and a deep blush due to his inappropriate thoughts. "I guess you don't need sleep huh?"

"Nah, perk of being a full ghost." She said taking a seat next to him. Her eyes played over Danny's scars and the stitches on his arm. Ember bit her lower lip, she wanted to ask him about them. She knew from her own experience that it wouldn't be easy to make him talk about it.

Danny sighed. "Ember I can't talk about it. Not yet." Danny said, his chin resting just above the scar.

"Babypop I know all about scars. I have a few myself which is why I want you to know I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Ember said. Placing her hand on Danny's.

Danny looked at her hand and then at her. A big goofy smile broke over his face. "Why, Ember McLain I never would have thought you were such a softy."

Ember punched Danny's arm. "If you tell anyone I will end you Dipstick." She said almost shoving her finger in Danny's face.

"Won't tell a soul I swear." Danny said keeping his eye on her finger. He placed one hand on his heart his other hand he lifted, palm facing Ember. She smiled at him and looked out over the school grounds.

"Can I ask why you came back, to school I mean?" Danny asked her a little curious of why a ghost would want to come back to school.

"My school life was cut short." Ember said pulling her knees to her chest. "I missed out on a lot of things and even after thirty odd years I want to have those experience." Danny nodded, he could understand that. When his parents had him strapped to the table all he could think of was all the things he'd never get to experience.

His high school dances, friends, girlfriends. His first kiss and so much more. Danny looked at Ember, she was still sitting next to him. Danny made up his mind and gathered all his courage.

"Ember." He called her name and when she looked over to him, he cupped her cheek a pulled her into a light kiss. His lips were firm against her's, pushing a little more into her before he started too pull away. Ember grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a more passionate kiss.

…

Kitty and Johnny were riding down the highway, heading out of Amity Park. Shadow was flying behind them causing all kinds of bad luck to other drivers.

"You'll see Kitten once we blow this pop stand everything will be better." Johnny said enjoying the rush of air and the possibility of finding some new squeeze in Bay City. He'd had his fill of the woman in Amity Park and it was getting difficult to take Kitty anywhere without having one of his flings try something in front of Kitty.

Kitty wasn't as sure as Johnny about the new city, unlike him she still felt a pull to Amity Park. It was the place she'd lived until she had met Johnny and everything had changed.

She didn't blame him for their death anymore. Johnny loved her and she loved him. Kitty was happy with him, he was her first and he had always looked after her. She could still recall it like it happened yesterday.

 _Johnny had taken her for a ride to the beach, they had taken the scenic route. Driving along the cliffs, onto a dirt road that led to the beach. Kitty had prepared a picnic for them. It was a secluded little beach the sound of cars passing above their heads._

 _Kitty had made up her mind to give herself to Johnny today, here at the beach. The eager glint in Johnny's eyes told her that he knew what she had planned. When she had called him over to come and lie down on the blanket he had rushed over. Kitty laughed a little as he pulled her into a kiss._

 _As he had kissed her he was pulling down his pants. He pulled away from Kitty and she watched as his manhood jumped free of his pants, he was fully erect and twitching slightly as he moved closer to her. He pushed Kitty back to the sand and roughly pulled off her bikini, the sudden cold air on her newly exposed skin sent a shiver up her back. Johnny grabbed her breast and squeezed it hard, that made her yelp in pain._

 _Johnny positioned himself over her, his manhood pressing against her. "Johnny wait …" Too late Johnny was already pushing into Kitty and she arched her back, clawing into the blanket and sand._

 _She couldn't remember how it felt, painful or pleasurable. She only remembered Johnny on top of her, thrusting into her. He grunted and sweat dripped off him, she had clung to him as he climaxed, finishing quicker than she had hoped for… Johnny rolled over onto his back exhausted. Kitty placed her head on his chest._

 _"_ _I love you Johnny." She said to which he only laughed and ruffled her hair._

A smile played over her face as she thought back to that day. Since then they had their ups and downs, but Kitty still loved Johnny and she thought he loved her too.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Anticipation_**

Two weeks had passed since the fight in Buenos Nacho. Danny was on his way to the hostel, his red and black tie hanging loosely around his neck, his white long-sleeved shirt was untucked, he had black trousers on with black lace-ups. His backpack was slung over his shoulder while he had his PDA out checking on movie schedules. He was scrolling through some and a call came in.

He stopped to take the call. There was a tree nearby and he walked over to it, accepting the call as he leaned against the trunk.

"Hey Tuck, what's up." Danny said.

"Hey Danny, just calling to check up, haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah sorry about that, been busy settling in here. You have no idea how crazy this place is."

"Yeah well be glad you don't have to deal with the A-listers." Tucker said shaking his head. Danny chuckled and the feed panned from Tucker to the side bringing Sam into view.

"Laugh all you want but somehow they are worse than they were in Casper High." She said rolling her eyes. Sam turned her attention back to the screen.

"Are you going to tell us where you are now?" Sam asked. Danny cringed, he didn't want to lie or keep things from Tucker and Sam, but Vlad had been right. If his parents somehow found out that they knew where Danny was, he didn't know what lengths they would go to, to get the information from them.

He sighed and looked away from the PDA. His friends had always been there for him and now he had abandoned them. When he looked at the PDA he could see Tucker's face as well.

"Sorry guy's I can't." Danny said looking away from the screen. He heard Sam say typical but still he didn't look up.

"You know Danny one of these day's you're going to have to trust us." She said.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys I just can't … I can't let my parents find me."

"Danny, we won't tell them!" Sam said a little bit of hurt coming through.

"I know Sam, that's what scares me." Danny whispered that last bit.

"Whatever Danny." Sam said as she left the screen. Tucker was looking at the goth and rolled his eyes.

"You know she cares, right?" He asked.

"I know Tuck, just trust me okay it's better that you don't know." Danny said.

"Yeah okay, so how is the school?" Tucker said wanting to change the topic.

"It's great, a little bit different but in a good way." Danny said. Thinking of the sparring classes and weapon training that Dean oversaw. Kim and Ember came walking up the road, they saw him and walked over to him.

"How are you doing Tuck?" They heard him ask and a voice came from the PDA. "Not too bad we have a dance coming up … I wanted to ask you something Danny." He sounded a little hesitant.

Ember and Kim poked their heads over Danny's shoulder looking at the PDA. Seeing them Tucker went quiet, his mouth hanging open a little.

"Tuck? You still with me?" Danny asked tapping the screen.

"I think the dipstick is speechless." Ember said making Danny jump and drop the PDA. Kim easily caught it.

"Uh I told you not to do that, you'll give me a heart attack." Danny said clutching his chest. Both Kim and Ember laughed a little, as Kim handed the PDA back to Danny she asked. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh, right guys meet Tucker. Tucker meet Ember and Kim." Danny had pointed the PDA to the girls and with his free hand had pointed them out as he had said their names. Tucker smiled and waved at them, they waved back.

Danny slid down the side of the trunk, sitting down on the grass. His one leg was propping up his arm that held the PDA. Ember and Kim sat next to him and they talked softly about the schools upcoming dance. Kim, Ember, Timmy and Danny had decided to go together, Timmy and he would be going out for suits this afternoon.

"Danny, I want to ask Sam to the dance. That's cool, right?" Tucker asked sounding a little hopeful. Danny was a little bit taken aback, he sure as hell never thought Tucker was interested in Sam.

"Really Tuck, I never would have thought it." Danny said honestly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know but Danny you should have seen her this week, when the dance was announced,she was so excited," Tucker said smiling but it turned into a frown and he cast his eyes down as he continued, "but no one has asked her yet and I know it's starting to get to her."

"Okay, but why are you asking me?" Danny asked knowing the answer. Kim and Ember who had been talking, stopped and turned to Danny.

"Come on dude you know why I'm asking." Tucker responded. Danny sighed, up until his accident he had always thought he and Sam might eventually end up together but after everything that had happened he didn't see that anymore.

"Tuck I'm not there and you have to realize I don't see her like that anymore." Danny said putting a fake smile on for his friend. "If you like her go for it man."

"Who said anything about liking her?" Tucker said waiving his free hand. "I just want to cheer her up is all." He finished.

"Yeah sure Tuck. Hey, listen I have to get going, you take care, okay!" Danny said.

"Will do and thanks Danny." Tucker said before the screen went black. Danny let out a sigh and placed his head against the tree. The leaves were shifting lightly in the breeze of the afternoon, letting light play over his face. It felt nice and took away some of the afternoon heat which made it a really nice day.

"Alright Dipstick come on." Ember said as she grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to his feet. "Whoa wait what's going on." Danny asked as he found his feet again.

"We are going to get you out of your funk, that's what's going on Dipstick." Ember said smiling back at him. "I think it'll help if you stop calling him a dipstick, Ember." Kim said giving her a light push.

Danny looked at his new friends, Ember was the soul of any group, the fire that fueled them. Kim was their heart, strong fierce and unwavering, she would always stand by you. Timmy, who they were going to go meet now was kind and caring, always willing to help no matter what. He really didn't have anything to complain or pout about.

It was a beautiful day, sun shining a cool breeze taking away the bite of the heat and he was with two very beautiful girls. Danny tightened his hand around Ember's, she seemed to realize she was still holding his and quickly let go, a light blush on her cheeks. "Okay fine but only if we go to the movies tonight. The new Thor movie is out and I really want to go see it."

"Okay fine but next time we get to pick the movie." Kim said to which Ember nodded. They were almost at the hostel when they heard someone yelling "KP, hey wait up." They turned around and Ron came running up to them, he soon caught up and doubled over breathing heavily.

"What's up Ron?" Kim asked. Ron held up one finger indicating he needed a moment. Danny took the time to put his PDA away. Ron took one big gulp of breath and shot upward facing Kim.

"Tera said she'll go to the dance with me, Kim I need you to call in a favor and get us a wickedly cool ride to the dance, please!" Ron begged as he clasped his hands together and fell to his knees in front of Kim. Both Danny and Ember slapped their foreheads, while Kim just rolled her eyes.

"I can't do that Ron, I might need it to get somewhere." She said.

"Oh, come on Kim, please this is important." Ron begged. "I really need to impress her." Kim seemed to weigh up her options biting her lip.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Please Kim." He begged.

"I said I will think about it Ron."

"Yeah but everyone knows that is code for no." He said pouting.

"Actually, it's code for ferociously unlikely." She corrected him to which both Danny and Ember laughed.

"Ah man." Ron whined.

"Ron it's fine I already arranged something for all of us." Danny said.

"Really?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yeah my uncle said it will be alright if we all use his apartment to get ready for the dance, he'll have our rides waiting for us and everything will be set up for the after party." Ron looked at Danny with awe in his eyes.

"You my friend have one cool uncle." Ron said.

"So, did he set any rules on this after party?" Ember asked a wicked smile already on her face.

"To put it in his words 'Make sure I still have an apartment when it's finished.' Other than tearing the place down I don't think there are any." Danny said. Ember smile grew even bigger. "I'll just leave it to you, shall I?" Danny asked Ember and she nodded and started explaining her grand idea to him. Danny shook his head chuckling at the outrageous ideas she had.

As they drew closer to the Hostel Danny saw Dan standing at the entrance. It had been a week since he had met him and every time he saw Dan, he still got a cold shiver down his spine, but Dan had saved Jazz's life, so Danny choose to ignore it.

Learning that he too was a halfa had been difficult, Danny didn't understand how it was possible. He and Vlad had talked about it in great length, all the possibilities were worrisome. One good thing that had come from their meeting was that Dan had remembered his name. Daniel, just like his own, now every time Dan saw Danny, he would look at him with a puzzling look in his eye.

"Hey, look it's Dan." Kim said which grabbed Embers attention much to Danny's disappointment. As before both girls practically drooled at the sight of Dan. He was wearing faded blue jeans, brown walking boots and a black shirt that showed off his impressive physique. His curly black hair was loose and nearly touched his shoulders.

He saw them coming closer and nodded at them, his face still as unreadable as ever.

"Hey Dan, what are you doing here." Danny asked. "I thought Vlad had some work for you."

"Vlad gave me the afternoon and night off. I'm Jazz's date for the dance, I'm just waiting for her so we can go look at some dresses." He said.

"Jazz is a lucky girl." Kim said in a dreamy state.

"Yeah." Ember agreed in an equal dream state. Dan smiled at them crookedly and Danny could swear that they started to melt.

"Well I hate to break this up," Danny said not at all feeling bad. "but we have to go, have fun with Jazz."

Ron took Kim by the shoulders and Danny took Ember's hand, leading her into the hostel. When they were close to the steps Ember and Kim seemed to come out of the dream state and sighed.

"If I was Jazz, I would have jumped his bones by now." Ember said fanning her face. Kim just nodded, a blush on her face.

"Ew, no come on guys Jazz isn't like that." Danny said defending his sister, and feeling grossed out.

"Come on Danny he is a total hottie, any girl would be putty in his hands." Kim said brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"No Kim, Danny is right Jazz might be immune to Dan's charms." Ember said.

"Thank you Em." Danny said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, she might be a lesbian or maybe if she's dead." Ember finished, and Danny shot her a dirty look. She and Kim laughed at Danny as they went up the stairs. When they disappeared around the corner Danny let out a sigh and turned to Ron.

"See you later man." Ron said and fist bumped him before he took the stairs. Danny walked back up to his room, he was still in room 92 but now shared it with Timmy. As he stepped up the last step someone ran into him.

"Hey sorry man." The guy said, as Danny turned he saw it was Brick.

"It's not a problem Brick." Danny said smiling, if it had been anyone else Danny would have been upset but with Brick you generally got what you saw. Brick was one of the more popular guys but unlike most of them he wasn't a bully, Danny liked that about the big lug.

"So Danny," Brick started while throwing the football from one hand to the other. "I see you've been hanging with Ember." Danny cringed and lifted his hand to the back of his neck.

"Yeah we are close." Danny said hoping Brick might leave it at that.

"She is super-hot, could you maybe put in a good word for me?" Brick asked giving Danny a light nudge, Danny chuckled and looked away. It's been almost two weeks since he had kissed Ember on the roof. After she had grabbed him they had made out for a little bit longer and when Danny had pulled away for some much-needed air he took a quick few breaths wanting to get back to kissing her, only to find an empty space next to him.

He had looked around but couldn't see her and he figured she must have fazed through the roof. His racing heart seemed to stop dead as the disappointment settled in. His first day at school had been blurry lines and faces, until he saw bright blue hair and he knew it was her, going up a staircase. Danny had run up to her calling her name.

Turning around she smiled at Danny, and he felt a smile break across his face too. They waited until some of the students had walked away, Ember staying on the step and Danny at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her.

She looked like a fiery angel in her school clothes. The top two buttons on her white shirt were open, the sleeves rolled up and the tie hung loosely around her neck. She had long black socks on that just covered her knees, white lace-ups and a red skirt that completed her uniform.

"Hey Babypop." Ember finally said opening the floor for him and it made his heart flutter.

"Ember I was… I was hoping we could talk about … about last night." Danny said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Ember shook her head and laughed a little.

"It's fine Danny we both were caught up in the moment. Let's just accept it and move on, okay?" As Ember had talked she had moved closer to him and Danny had to fight with everything not to let his emotion show. Ember placed a hand on his shoulder and Danny could vaguely hear himself say okay before Ember kissed him on his forehead.

"She you after school okay." She said and turned around. She missed Danny's shoulders slump and his face revealing the pain he felt at her rejection. While Danny missed the sad expression, Ember displayed. She didn't know how she felt about him, but she knew she wasn't ready to be there for Danny in the way she knew he would need her, when the anger and fear came to take him like it had done her in her first few years as a ghost.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Memories and Lust_**

Dan was standing in the changing area of the newest shop Jazz wanted to look at. Since Dan had met her, he had felt this protectiveness towards her and also a feeling that he wanted to make her his. He had this weird feeling like he had known her his entire life and at the same time that she was what he had been looking for before he had lost his memory. He never felt like he had lost anything by not remembering, because when he had opened his eyes she had been there.

Since then he had remembered a few things, obsessing about some woman, he didn't know who but was pretty sure it wasn't Jazz. A loving family and dear friends harshly taken from him, a world thrown into chaos. He knew all these things but didn't have any of the details.

Then there was young Daniel, when he had first met the boy it had brought up some, odd satisfying feelings. Later that night, whilst he slept he had a nightmare about Danny.

Danny was begging Vlad to rip out his ghost half and Vlad agreed. Putting claws like gauntlets on, he tore Danny's ghost half out of the Nightmare seemed to shift and Dan saw everything from the ghost perspective. He felt hollow, hurt and rejected by his other half, he felt incomplete and he needed to be complete. His eye's landed on Vlad looking down at him, suddenly he had an idea, take from Vlad what he needed.

Knocking Vlad back into the wall he flew closer and picked up the claws. After he ripped Vlad in two he merged with the evil ghost half. He felt the pain of the other ghost, loneliness having lost the love of his life, anger at not being able to let go of her and also at his idiot fat friend for stealing her and lastly overwhelming sadness for his and Danny's loss.

He heard a scream and felt his body burning, breaking and changing, his fire and ice core's fighting for dominance burning and freezing his body, molding it, unimaginable pain, similar to his accident but more intense. After his body had set into it's new from Dan knew that this was his true self.

His mind became clear and he wanted an outlet for all his anger, pain and grief. He had the perfect target, the very human that had rejected him, abandoned him, betrayed him. He was going to take his time with his old human self, enjoying all the pain he would inflict upon the boy.

Dan had woken from his dream in a cold sweat, his heart racing. He threw his blanket off and had flown through his wall, coming to a stop next to Jazz's bed. She was fast asleep her face so peaceful and beautiful, she had a small, easy smile on her face like she was having a pleasant dream. Dan relaxed as he watched her sleeping, not moving, not even breathing, he didn't want to disturb her.

A woman came to Jazz's booth, bringing him back to the present, pocked her head in and asked if she was alright, if she needed anything else. He heard Jazz say no and the woman gave her a bag before leaving again. He looked around the shop and had no idea why she would want him to come with her to this shop, his eyes drifted over the store more slowly and all he could see was underwear. A small grin graced his face, quickly looking around he saw no one nearby.

He turned invisible and floated towards Jazz's booth. ' _If she didn't want me to do this she would not have had me stand there, there is only so much temptation a man can take'._ He though as he fazed his head through the curtain. What he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes pop.

Jazz was pulling a white stocking over her thigh and clipping it onto her suspender belt, she straightened up and looked into the mirror and this also gave Dan the full view of her. Her underwear was lacy and almost see-through, leaving very little to Dan's imagination but still made him want to see more.

Dan had a hard time breathing, his mind was a complete blank. Jazz had an amazing body her butt was firm and filled out the underwear in awe inspiring ways, her stomach was toned and flat showing a little bit of muscle. She turned around and bent forward to get something from her bag giving him a full view of her ample breasts.

Dan pulled his head back out of the booth and floated in a daze to his waiting spot. His heart racing and he had to remind himself to breathe, he had to appear human at least. He was very tempted to go and have another look, but he knew he would not be able to control himself around her if he did, he was going to have a hard time of it already after what he had just seen.

He was so lost in thought he hadn't notice Jazz until she stood in front of him snapping her fingers.

"Hey Dan, you still with me?" She asked a little concern in her voice, Dan blinked and shook his head. "Sorry lost in thought." He said as they started to walk out of the store.

"You didn't sneak a look, did you?" She asked playfully.

"Oh yes I did." He said a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as he looked down at Jazz from the corner of his eye.

Jazz blushed bright red and looked down at her shoes, that made Dan chuckle a little. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I really enjoyed the show, white is a good color on you." He didn't think it was possible, but Jazz turned a deeper shade of red. Dan chuckled some more.

"Ouch!" He yelled when Jazz kicked him on his shin, he lifted his leg and held the place where she had kicked him, shooting her a dirty look.

"That's for looking without permission." She whispered knowing full well that he could hear her. Dan was taken a little back by her words, he looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Before he could say anything, Jazz walked on leaving him little choice but to follow the girl.

Jazz was a bit flustered, she couldn't believe she had been that bold. She had expected him to look, or was it hoped that he would, she had looked of something extra reveling just in case he might. She was still very much lost in thought, almost not hearing Dan speak.

"Isn't that Danny?" He asked, Jazz looked up at him and then to where he was pointing. Danny was stuffing his shirt into a backpack, before he went into the first shop near the entrance.

"We should go give him the news." She said, she had wanted to tell him earlier, but Timmy had told her Ember had taken him off somewhere. It was luck that they would meet up at the mall.

 **Earlier that Day**

Kitty was in her apartment furious, she had caught Johnny with another girl, flirting and promising her all the same things he had promised her. She had gotten suspicious when Johnny had come back to their apartment one night with lipstick on his neck and smelling different. When she had asked him about the lipstick he had made up some lame ass excuse, that it was her's from the earlier.

She had let it go but when he had gone out last night she had decided to follow him. At first, he was just driving his bike around town, causing mischief as he went with his shadow, but soon he had stopped at a corner and flirted with some random slut. Kitty had wanted to throttle him there and then, but she wanted to see just how far he was going to take this, a decision she later regretted.

After the flirting and promises he had taken her for a ride on his bike and they had gone out of the city to a cliff overlooking Bay City. Johnny had parked the bike near the edge and they had sat on it while Kitty landed behind the nearest tree and looked around it at Johnny telling the woman bold lies about how he had traveled all around the country and that this was one of his favorite places.

Kitty's heart was breaking, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she listened to him. When the woman had complained about the cold Johnny had given her his jacket, he slipped it over her shoulders and pulled the front closed, as he had done so she had leaned forward and kissed him.

Tears freely fell from her eyes when Johnny's hand cupped the woman's cheek and kissed her back. Kitty had sunken to her knees feeling her heart being crushed. She had no idea what happened after that or how long she had stayed on her knees looking at nothing, lost in grief and pain. She was brought out of her daze by panting.

She had no idea when it had happened or how it had happened, but Johnny was fucking the slut right in front of the three she was hiding behind. Johnny's jacket was thrown on the ground, her skirt was hiked up while she braced against the three with her hands, Johnny standing behind her screwing her from behind. His hand was under her shirt fondling her breasts, Johnny leaned forward not stopping and licked her neck and nibbled at her ear, this made her moan with pleasure.

After a few mins, hours or days, Kitty wasn't sure which one it was, Johnny pulled out and turned the woman to face him. He kissed her and not wasting any time he picked her up, spreading her legs. Kitty couldn't take anymore she held a hand over her mouth and flew away crying.

She had spent the night aimlessly flying around the city, she hadn't gone to the apartment until today around mid-afternoon and Johnny wasn't around. He had been there, she knew that by the mess he had left behind. Seeing this made her blood boil and she went into a rage destroying everything of Johnny's that she could find, tears spilling from her eyes every now and again.

Now she stood in the middle of the trashed apartment breathing heavily, after a minute or so her shoulders slumped, and she sighed. This was only the start, the next time she saw Johnny he would pay dearly for his betrayal. She looked at the ring he had given her so long ago, the green glass shining in the afternoon light. She pulled off the ring and tossed it to the ground followed shortly by her jacket and scarf, all things he had given her.

She flew out through the roof of the apartment taking out her phone and typed in her best friend's number. It rang a couple of times before it was picked up.

"Hey, girlfriend what's rocking?" Her flame haired friend asked. Hearing her friends voice made her anger fade but the sadness and betrayal took it's place.

"Hey Ember," Kitty said with a snick in her voice

"What's wrong?" Ember asked hearing her friends broken voice.

"I … I need a place to stay." Kitty said before breaking down.

"Where are you, I'll come and get you." Ember said into the phone and muttered something she couldn't hear. Kitty looked around, "I'm at the park on 8th and 9th."

As soon as she had said that a blue whirlwind of flames shot out not far from her and when it died down, Ember was standing there looking for her friend. Kitty fell into the girl's arms crying as Ember stroked her back and muttered comforting words. Kitty had noticed someone else with her, but she just couldn't care less, she needed a friend and she needed to let all these emotions out.

…

Danny had opened the door to his room and saw Timmy sitting on his bed reading his book, he was about to say hi when he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun him around to see Ember on the phone.

"You're coming with me." She said to him, before he could even register what she had said, blue flames surrounded him. As the flames closed around him he felt a weird drop in his stomach and when the flames receded he was somewhere in town. Ember was looking for someone and when she turned a girl with toxic green hair fell into her arms crying.

Ember must have known this girl because she was soothing and comforting her. Danny did the only thing he could he turned away and kept watch, when he tried to move a little bit further away Ember had shot him a look that rooted him to the spot. After a while the crying had become less and when Ember had asked what had happened to Kitty, he had Ember say her name, she started to tell her story in between crying and sniffing back tears.

Danny tried not to listen telling himself that it had nothing to do with him, but he couldn't help overhearing, being so close to them. As Kitty told her story Danny's blood started to boil, his fists clenched, tightening the more he heard. At the end, blood was dripping from his white knuckles and he wanted to beat this 'Johnny' into a bloody mess.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Ember who had a sad little smile on her face, she knew Danny had a compassionate side and Kitty will need it. She might not be ready, or capable of healing Danny but maybe, just maybe Kitty and Danny could help each other.

"Danny do you know of a place she could stay?" Ember asked him, she wasn't sure if he heard her but after a moment he turned to her.

"Take her to the hostel, I'll go talk to Vlad and see if we can do something." Danny said before he turned into his ghost form and flew off. Ember held Kitty tight as the flames took them back to the hostel.

Danny flew across town heading for the mansion he knew were on the outskirts of the city limits. It was a big old building, three stories high with roof accesses. When he had first saw the house almost two months ago, he thought Vlad had gone insane, it was a broken old house. The wooden boards were falling off, all the windows were broken and the iron work was rusted beyond recognition.

It looked a lot better now, one of the perks of being insanely rich Danny guessed. Vlad must have had people working on the house night and day, the wooden boards looked new with a fresh coat of paint, windows where shining and spotless and the iron work looked brand new. He landed on the roof and looked around, there were some lawn chairs placed about, a big BBQ stood nearby with a table and fridge built in next to it. On the one side was a jumping board and a hot tub next to it. On the other side there was a big telescope, he liked the layout and wondered who Vlad planned on entertaining here.

Danny changed back to his human form and walk over to the stairs, taking them two at a time he quickly reached the third floor, there he saw Vlad holding a clipboard, directing a bunch of people around. Danny walked over to him but before he could greet the man he turned around.

"Ah Danny my boy, how may I help you." Vlad asked the young halfa.

"You've been busy." He said looking around the spacious area.

"Well yes, after the attack two weeks ago I thought it would be best to speed things up." Vlad said, "So what brings you here?"

"Right, I was hoping you could help me." Danny started to tell him Kitty's tale. Vlad listened, he was always a good listener Danny had appreciated that about the elder halfa a lot since he had moved in with him. When Danny finished telling him about Kitty he had fresh blood dripping from his knuckles. Vlad noticed the blood and cocked his eyebrow.

"She can stay with young Miss McLain & Miss Possible for now I'll talk to Penelope about it." He said, and Danny breathed easily.

"Thanks Fruit loop, I owe you." Danny wanted to add 'so much' but he still felt a little uncomfortable talking so openly to the man, he turned around to leave.

"What are you going to do, to this Johnny," Vlad asked twirling his hand, "when you find him?" Danny didn't turn around, he wasn't even shocked that Vlad had known he wanted to go and find Johnny. He lifted his fists and opened them, the wounds his nails had made in his palm already knitting together.

"I want to hurt him." Danny's voice was like a void, empty, a hollow echo of himself. Vlad saw him gathering energy in his hands but instead of his usual green, it was a dark red, shadow and blood mixed together.

"Why?" Danny's energy faded for a second before it came back stronger.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" Danny asked in a calm voice.

"Oh no, heavens forbid no, Daniel. I just want to know, call it curiosity." Vlad said waving his hand in front of him. Danny was quiet for a while, but Vlad didn't push him, finally Danny sighed.

"I'm always angry, ready to blow at any second but I can't. I know I can seriously hurt someone if I do, a part of me wants that. I'm scared of how tempting it is sometimes, so I'm hoping that I can get rid of this anger." A soft chuckle came from Danny. "I don't think I'll feel any regret if I take this 'Johnny' down a few notches."

Vlad thought he could push him just a little more so steeling himself he asked, "Why him?" Danny laughed manically at his question.

"Because he betrayed someone, someone that loved him and that he was supposed to love, that he had promised to love!" Danny nearly shouted, his voice had changed a sounding more like an echo. "He had betrayed her!" He shouted in that same broken unearthly voice. Vlad should have known, he knew the betrayal of his parents still haunted Danny's dreams.

"Then may I suggest you target his source of power first, Little Badger." Danny turned to Vlad a curious look on his face.

"Most ghosts have a source of power, ours are our human bodies. Most ghosts keep them with them, smarter ones keep them safe. Johnny doesn't sound like a bright lad so I'm guessing he uses his. Find it, destroy it and you will be able to break him."

"Thanks Vlad." Was all Danny said before he took off up the stairs.

Vlad didn't move, looking up the stairs after the boy. _'I hope I've done the right thing Little Badger. If we don't find a way to ease that rage it will consume you and that I can't allow, you and Jazz are all I have left.'_ The elder halfa thought as he turned his attention back to the house and what he could fix.

 ** _Hey guys let me know if I jumped around too much, if I do then I need to do some serious editing on the next Chapter so please let me know if I can make it any easier to follow because I do plan to jump between Johnny and Danny a lot._**

 ** _Thanks for the follows and Favorites._**

 ** _Hopefully this chapter answers you question Sheriff11, want him to grow a little. As for the confidence boost that will come soon and Kitty will be a big part of it._**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Anger_**

Shadow had come back to Johnny. "You found her?" He asked his unlucky shadow, who nodded. "Good, now show me where the bitch is hiding."

Shadow went flying down the road, Johnny kicked his bike alive and took off after it. He was angry at Kitty, how dare she destroy his apartment and just where had she been last night? With some new guy, how dare she betray him like that, he was going to make sure she regretted it.

He was flying down the road his bike tearing up the asphalt, he was enjoying the feeling, looking forward to finding the little bitch. As he was going down the road, a hooded figure dropped down in front of him, Johnny couldn't see into the figures hood, his face hidden in the shadows of it. It had a white hood, black body suit, white gloves and boots on. He sped up figuring the person would just get out of his way. A pedestrian had seen this and screamed at him to move.

Instead the hooded figure stood its ground and grabbed the bike by its front bars. Johnny was sent flying over the handle bars and crashed into the window of a parked car. The people around them looked on in shock as the hooded figure picked up the bike like it was nothing. Johnny opened his eyes and saw the little shit throw his bike into the side of the building far from any pedestrians, those that were smart enough to run did so.

"You little shit, I'll make you regret that." Johnny said floating up and turning around in mid-air. Johnny saw red eyes, it wasn't eyes like Kitty had, they were completely red like burning coals, and an evil smile in the darkness. Johnny felt a small chill run down his spine but shook it off, after all he needed to teach this punk no one messes with his bike.

"Shadow sic'em." Johnny said pointing at the figure. Shadow jumped out from his hiding place surprising the figure, it wrapped around him and sent tentacles down, anchoring him to the ground. Johnny flew in ready to punch it but before he got close an energy field expanded from it ripping Shadow apart and sent him flying into the car again, crushing the hood this time.

…

Danny walked over to Johnny, rubbing his head he then unleashed a fury of kicks. With every kick he was sent back into the car, each one sounding like a gun shot. His blood boiling, and his anger only rising, seeing not only Johnny but Jack and Maddie standing over him smiling coldly. Danny switched and punched Johnny into the car, hoping that he could beat the anger away.

He raised his hand again and it was grabbed by the shadow creature, that then threw him into the air. Danny rectified himself and saw the thing pull Johnny up out of the car, his bruises healing quickly.

 _'_ _So, the bike wasn't his power.'_ Danny looked down at them and noticed that Johnny didn't have a shadow. _'No, he can't be that stupid.'_ He felt a smirk coming over his face.

"Come on fight me or are you a coward." Danny baited him. As he had hoped Johnny sic his shadow on him. He waited until the shadow was wrapped around him squeezing, he heard Johnny shout in joy. The shadow reared its ugly head to smile down at Danny.

When Danny smiled back, the thing looked a little shocked, its smile dropping and eyes going wide. Red flames lit up Danny's hands, a trick Vlad had insisted he learn, it had been very hard for him and he only recently had any success summoning flames.

The shadow creature tried to get away from him, but he grabbed it tight, the flames eating into it. It let out a haunting screech as he burned it, reveling in the power he felt. He could faintly hear Johnny screaming too but he needed to, wanted to watch every bit of the shadow burn away.

…

Johnny watched in horror as the hooded figure burned the last of his shadow away and he felt his power fading and as it turned to face him, all he could see were its glowing red eyes and a feral smile, sharp canines glinting.

Johnny felt an overwhelming urge to run from this thing that was now slowly floating closer to him. Johnny made to turn and run, to try and flee but when he had turned around he looked into the red orbs of the hooded figure.

Johnny yelped and fell backwards, and the figure grabbed him by his jacket lifting him up off the ground and holding him up in the air. He was taller that the hood but that didn't seem to bother it.

"Hey man, listen why don't we just forget about the bike and call it even, huh?" Johnny said trying to talk his way out of it. "Seriously I can overlook a little temper."

A smile appeared in the hood and he lowered him. When the thing spoke Johnny's blood chilled and he was sure he felt his fire core start to dim.

"What makes you think I didn't come looking for you, Johnny." Johnny was sure the thing inside the hood had no soul and was completely void on the inside. Its voice was hollow, every word echoing in different pitches.

Johnny tried to curl into a ball making himself as small as possible. The thing in the hood smiled menacingly at the sight of him, he didn't care he just wanted to get away from this, this thing.

"Don't you want to know why I came looking for you?" It asked him, he shook his head, he didn't want anything from it. Its laughter set his teeth on edge. He never wanted to hear it again.

"You are a traitor Johnny, I don't like traitors." Johnny got a little of his fire back.

"Who did I betray!" Johnny nearly yelled momentarily forgetting his fear, it came back tenfold when he heard a growl coming from the hood. Johnny curled back into a ball and was thrown across the street and he crashed through the brick wall.

…

Danny was losing it, he could feel his grip on sanity slip. Johnny didn't even see how he had hurt Kitty he didn't even think of it as betrayal. The bricks hadn't stopped falling before he was on top of Johnny, driving his boot into the biker's chest, causing fissures to spread from under him.

Johnny coughed up toxic green ectoplasm but before he could hit the ground again Danny had him by his collar, lifting him up and shot him point blank with his ecto-energy beam. It had burned his shirt and had left an ugly burn mark on his chest.

Danny walked over to where he was lying, as he walked closer Johnny started to crawl away. He stepped on Johnny's stretched out hand making him cry out in pain. When he looked up at Danny, he grabbed him by his throat and brought him to his eye level.

Johnny was in a daze, having his source of power destroyed must have really weakened him. Danny smiled menacingly and squeezed, after a little bit his eyes shot open and he started to weakly grab and kick at Danny. He was weak, his hands fumbling at him, his legs barely had the strength to support him let alone actually hurt Danny, he hardly took notice of it all.

Turning his attention back to Johnny's face, he was greeted with a look of absolute fear, eyes pleading, begging to be spared, to live, tears edging ever closer to spilling.

A single tear fell before a scream tore through the warm afternoon breaking the quiet that had fallen.

On the next street corner a man leaned against a lamp post, he seemed unaffected by the fighting or the scream that now seemed to vibrate through everything. The man was wearing grey and black pin-striped pants, black leather formal shoes, he had the same pin-striped vest and a white long sleeved collar shirt. He had sandy blonde hair and pale green eyes. With a wave of his hand a small mirror like portal of black glass opened. After a few seconds the portal burned red showing a silhouette of a humanoid figure standing in flames.

"What do you want?" The voice vibrated through the glass. "Bad time?" He asked. The figure groaned but didn't say anything before waving his hand impatiently. "What ever it is Mastema, just speak." The irritation was very evident in his voice.

"You might be interested to hear that I just saw one of those kids give into some," he paused, licking his lips, "delicious violence."

"You think he may be easier corrupted, by you?" The mirror asked, Mastema seem to think it over, before he chuckled. "No, let Pharzuph have her fun, they are teens after all. Lust seems to work wonders on their minds, I have other plans I can attend to."

"So why call me?" The mirror asked. Mastema smiled wickedly at the mirror. "Just throwing my name into the hat for next time, this boy has peaked my interest." With another wave of his hand the portal dissipated into black vapor. Mastema pushed off the pole and walked down the street towards the hole in the wall. The victor was long gone, leaving the sorry mess behind. He peered into the wall as he passed by and smiled at what was left of the biker.

 _'The boy has some hostility in him, having Pharzuph mess with his mind will only help me along later on, if he doesn't bend to her corruption.'_ His smile turned sly as he thought. _'He will to mine.'_ As he rounded a corner someone walked into him with a "Watch where you're going, jackass." the guy walked off.

Mastema grabbed the guy by his collar and dragged him back so he could face him. Taking him under his chin, he lifted the 'business' man off his feet. Dusting off his shirt where the man had just bumped into him he looked up at him.

"All that hostility, its not good to have it all bottled up." As he spoke a brick colour vapor seemed to roll off him that sought out the business man. "Let me help you find release." He said as the vapor crawled it's way up the man's nose, into his mouth and down his throat. Mastema felt the mans hatred towards his mediocre job, his unfair boss, his poor, lonely existence. "Mmmmm delicious, yes let me help you out of your pathetic life." He practically purred, his teeth elongated turning into shark teeth that didn't fit into his mouth. His clothes seem to melt into his skin becoming a leathery hide, old scars resurfaced, opening and festering.

The man, who had been frozen in fear was now screaming at the top of his lungs, kicking and swatting at Mastema, wanting nothing more than to get away. It was all futile, he didn't feel any of it. Black charred wings grew from his back, flapping them once sent a gush of wind at the businessman sending the last of his black vapor into him, making him drop his briefcase, the mans eyes glossed over before his body started to convulse.

Mastema let the man go, he dropped to the ground unceremoniously and continued to shake. The now full transformed demon walked around the man, watching closely for the changes. After a few seconds of nothing the demon sighed.

"Just a meager human. I would have thought there would be more of our kind out here." Grabbing the man with his talon feet, his wings gave one powerful push that sent them both up into the air. "I'll take you back and experiment some more."

…

Ember put her phone away and turned to Kitty, who was sitting on Kim's bed, a blanket over her shoulders drinking tea that Kim had just given her.

"That was Danny, he says his uncle will take care of everything." Kitty seemed to light up at that, before a puzzling looked crossed her face.

"Who is Danny?" She asked.

"He is a total sweetheart, and a hottie, that your bestie here rejected." Kim said sitting down next to Ember, she shot Kim a dirty look that soon turned into a grin.

"Then why don't you go out with him." The smile spread a little more.

"I have my eye on someone else." Kim said flatly, and Embers smile grew just a little before she dropped it.

"He was there with me when I came to get you." Ember said to Kitty. "He has black hair, a smile that can light up any room and the most beautiful blue eyes …"

"You rejected him?" Kitty asked in a surprised tone, the way Ember was talking about Danny made it clear that she had a thing for this guy.

"We didn't know each other that well, but we did kiss." Ember said and smiled dreamily at the memory, he was a great kisser. Kitty smiled knowingly, "You rejected him?" She asked hoping to get an answer from her.

Ember nodded finding her guitar very interesting. She didn't regret that she didn't start anything with Danny, he was a sweet boy and she did like him, quite a bit but she wasn't sure she was right for him. They had hardly known each other but the last two weeks had brought them closer. She thought so, after her last relationship she didn't want to jump into any thing without getting to know the person better. She could see that Danny had some scars, he still hadn't opened up about the ones she had seen that night. If she was honest with herself she was also afraid of the hope she had felt coming from him when she had continued their kiss.

When they had first met she had sensed that he was wounded, emotionally. A side effect of her mind controlling power was that she had an empathy link with people around her. So much easier to control people if you knew how they felt, knowing what buttons to press to get the desired reaction out of them. What kind of control they would be most vulnerable to. It didn't come without a price though, on her bad days she she could feel the emotions of others influencing her.

"He's just not my type." Ember lied. "You know me Kitty, I like the bad boy's."

Kitty shook her head, she used to think the same that's why she had been interested in Johnny. He was her bad boy, he had brought her so much excitement, made her feel so alive when her life had seemed so dull, but now she wished she had never met him.

"Well come on let's get ready. Danny said we should grab Timmy and head to the mall, he'll meet up with us there." Ember said. Kitty wanted to object, saying she just wanted to stay in and eat ice cream.

"Oh no, I know that look. You need to come with us, I won't take no for an answer." Ember said marching over to Kitty.

"Uh fine." She knew better than to argue with Ember, and it might help if she stayed on the move, Johnny's shadow could always track her if she wasn't careful.

Fifteen minutes later they were all dressed and ready to go, Ember in a black tank-top, leather pants and black platform boots. Kim wore blue jeans, a lime green tank-top and opted for some white sneakers. Kitty decided to just go as she was, black knee-high boots, green fishnet tights, red mini skirt and a black tank-top that looked ripped around her stomach.

They crossed the hall and knocked on room 92. Seconds later Timmy opened the door and smiled when he saw them. He wore his usual pink hat, a pink T-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey guy's, have you seen Danny he hasn't been here since you dragged him out of the door." He said looking down the hall, like he might be hiding somewhere.

"He said he'll meet us at the mall, someplace called the Milk bar?" Ember said with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh yeah I know the place, it's this under 21 bar. They make all kinds of drinks, milkshakes, ices." Timmy laughed a little. "It's basically a kid's bar, no alcohol."

"Typical of Danny, only he would be such a goody two shoes." Ember said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, relax would you, he's only fourteen." Kim defended. Timmy looked to Ember and asked. "So, what is he doing?"

"I don't know all he said was that he needed to run an errand for Vlad." Ember shrugged. She was already planning to play Cupid with Kitty and Danny, hoping the two could help each other heal. A part of her was worried about what might happen if she did start liking Danny more.

Shaking her head to rid her of those thoughts, she turned her attention back to the others, Kitty was the center of attention. Kim and Tim were firing questions at her about her ghost powers and what it was like.

Kitty smiled and seemed happy, her few encounters with human beings always ended in them screaming and running away. It was actually nice, talking to people and them knowing that she was a ghost. She was glad Ember had found some new friends and she was hoping she could also call them her friends soon. Ember felt all this radiating off of her. It made her want to hug her friends for being so understanding and accepting of her. It was something she didn't have in her human life, she had been bullied and pranked by the popular kids, the A-listers as Tucker had put it. Due to this most other kids had stayed away from her hoping not to get dragged into it.

She had hated her classmates, hated the fact that they had been so willing to sacrifice her, so that they would be spared. She had felt so rejected, so alone that it had physically hurt. Her mind turned towards Danny again, as she had felt these very things within him, but so much more intense. He must have been rejected by someone very close to him. She had felt Danny's rejection when she had said they should be friends. It had been a hard road to get to a place where he didn't feel that every time he saw her but she believed it was worth it. They were good friends now.

She knew that he had also come to realize that it might have been a little too much too fast for them to jump into anything right then. That didn't mean it wouldn't hurt or that they could be as laid-back as it was that first day. She was still hopeful that it wouldn't ruin what they had, she didn't want to lose him as a friend. Ember didn't want to think about what that might mean or if it meant anything other than the obvious. Throwing herself into the conversation that Kim and Tim where having she soon forgot about her troubles. As they drew close to the park and if they had paid attention they would have noticed passing the same woman over and over again.

A woman with red curly hair, in a tight black and red dress was sitting on a park bench. Following the group of teens was easy, child's play actually they were so caught up in their own thoughts never noticing her. Then again they had no reason to suspect anyone of following them, after all no living mortal knew of them.

Pharzuph leaned forward on the bench, causing nearby mortal men to look fondly at her ample breast threatening to fall out of her dress at any second. She drank in the lust she felt all around her, some even coming from other women. She smiled seductively at the closest male knowing full well that he would be throbbing for her, even with his wife standing next to him buying ice-cream. She drank in his lust for a second before focusing on the group again.

She couldn't do anything with out that boy noticing. He had a lot of magic potential, he would notice if she did anything. She didn't mind waiting it would be easy to get the girls alone but she needed a male target too. Ruling out the boy in the silly pink hat she had to make the other one her victim. She stood up making a great show of it. She walked behind the group eating up the lustful looks she got as her breasts bounced and her ass swung with each step.

...

As Danny walked into the mall he stuffed his tie and his school shirt into his backpack, his hands still shaking a little after what he had done to Johnny. He looked around the entrance and thanked his stars, that there was a clothing store right there. He didn't want to walk around too long with his stitched arm showing.

He walked into the shop and went straight to the jacket area, not long after he stopped at the section a sales person came up to him.

"Can I help you?" Asked a soft voice, he turned and saw a girl about his age. She had light blue eyes with ash blonde hair that came down to just past her shoulders. She had a pretty face and Danny was sure he had seen her somewhere before.

Her eyes darted to the stitches on his arm and the scar that poked over the top of his vest, clearly visible against his tanned skin. Danny looked away from her finding the jackets more interesting, he didn't want her pity.

"I'd like a jacket, I'm meeting some friends and don't want to look like this." Danny said, she shrugged. "You pull it off." That took him by surprise, he looked over to her and she had a playful smile on her face. He had definitely seen that smile somewhere before, but he just couldn't place it.

"We know each other, don't we?" He asked her, she raised her eyebrow. "Do we." She said, he knew it wasn't a question, it was more like a challenge. Danny looked her over again, ash blond hair, light blue eyes. Her black dress seemed to flow over her figure, she was a short girl maybe 5'foot 2. She stared back at him, not threatening or timid and that's when it hit him

"Kacey, you're Kacey Regan." He said slapping his forehead. She laughed and nodded. "Took you long enough." She said.

"Can you blame me? I've never seen you without your glasses or with your hair down." Danny pointed out she shrugged and looked back to the rack of jackets.

"Well for you, I'd suggest a leather jacket." She said as she took down a black leather bomber jacket. "This will suit you." She handed him it, he took the jacket from the hanger and slipped it on.

It fitted him nicely, like a second skin, he looked at Kacey with awe on his face.

"You have a good eye, it fit's me perfectly." He said in amazement. She laughed and shook her head.

"You get to learn a few things if you pay attention, besides I get lucky fairly often. Come on I'll ring it up for you." She said and headed for the counter. On their way there, Jazz came into the store followed by Dan. Danny froze on the spot.

 _'_ _Shit, she might notice how rattled I am.'_ Danny thought and quickly smiled at his sister. "Hey Jazz." She smiled at him and walked over.

"Hey little brother." She hugged him and then looked him up and down, finally settling on his eyes with a smile and stepped back. "Nice jacket it suits you."

"Right? I was just telling him that." Kacey said smiling at him. Jazz smiled at the girl and turned back to her brother.

"I actually want to give you these." She said handing him a brown envelope.

"What is it?" He asked taking it, then started opening it.

"The adoption came through…" the girl at the counter fumbled with a bracelet she was looking at. "Vlad is now our legal guardian." Danny pulled out a new passport, ID, Mastercard and a back card, a paper with all the details folded around it.

He looked at the ID it had all his details on it, it was all so familiar except for his name. Where it uses to read Daniel Fenton, it now read Daniel Masters.

 _ **Hi guys/girls? I had some fun with this chapter. I have some OC in this chapter as you might have notice. They will be the bad guys in my story along with the G.I.W. As for Kacey, keep an eye open for her she will join our group of rag-tag heroes. Thanks for the Reviews.**_

 _ **ReaperDemonIceWolf: Really helpful I'll start on the Danny & Ember scenes but hope you don't mind if they have company (Owen Kendall got it right) in the form of Kitty. Also made this chapter a bit longer the others will be longer now too, Ill try to keep that up.**_

 ** _Sheriff11: Hope this is as good as the rest._**


	9. Chapter 8

**_New bonds & Lust_**

Kitty had so far enjoyed her afternoon with Ember and her friends, Kim and Timmy were wrapped up in their own conversations, most of the time seeming to get lost in each other very easily.

Kitty and Ember kept an eye out for Johnny's shadow but neither of them had seen any indication that it might be around somewhere. When they got to the mall Ember walked up behind Kim and Timmy and threw her arms around them.

"So where do we go?" She asked Timmy.

"It's just around the corner, you'll see the name." He said and sure enough there would have been no way for her to miss the place. The name was in bright blue neon.

"I'll wait out here for you." Kitty said.

"Are you sure?" Ember asked.

"Yeah Johnny won't try anything here, too public and besides if he knows what's good for him he'll stay away." Kitty said waving her fist angrily.

"Okay we'll be right out, just need to grab the dipstick." Ember said as the three went into the building. Kitty sat down at the table outside and waited. She watched the people going about their business and thought _'If they knew I was a ghost they would freak out.'_ A small smile made its way onto her face thinking of all the fun she could have.

She had just seen a woman walk past her with a skin-tight dress, red hair and sandals. The woman looked vaguely familiar, but Kitty soon dismissed it, she had probably seen the woman on her way coming into the mall.

Not long after that her eyes landed on a guy in a black leather jacket, that matched his black hair. His blue eyes stood out at her because of the darkness around it. He saw her and smiled, she smiled back at him as she bit her lip. _'Must be Danny.'_ She thought _'If not he sure is cute. I don't know why Ember would turn him down.'_ He walked over to her, she saw him giving her a once over. His eyes going from her crossed legs up over her stomach, hovered there for a bit before moving on to her face.

 _'He doesn't make it feel creepy.'_ She thought, he did admire her, but it wasn't that way Johnny always had, with a look of possession and lust. She was also admiring him.

"Hi." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Danny, right?" She asked, and he nodded. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." He said as he swung his bag off his shoulder and dropped it next to the table. Taking a seat next to her he asked. "How are you doing?"

She was quiet for a long time, wanting to lie and say she was fine, put up her usual attitude but when she looked into his eyes, all she saw was the concern for her.

"I don't know. I feel like I want to find Johnny and tear his throat out but another part of me never wants to see him again." Danny kept quiet not really knowing what to say and he didn't want to sound like an idiot. The silence giving her the motivation to talk.

"The worst part of it," She said with a laugh, looking down at her lap. "I always saw him flirt with other girls, saw the way he would look at them, but I thought I was his only girl."

She was clenching her hands together on the table, her shoulders trembling a little bit. Danny reached over and placed his hand over hers. At his touch she looked up at him, he had a serious expression on his face and looked like he was about to say something.

Before he could say anything, a loud whistle grabbed their attention. It had come from a group of boys. There were three of them, a tall skinny one with black greasy hair down to his shoulders hiding his eyes behind dark shades, another one was a short, stocky built guy that had spiky short hair and the last one was a big fat guy, he had hair hanging in his eyes, a dumb look on his face.

"Would you look at that ass." The tall skinny guy that had whistled said, clearly looking at Kitty. "Come on girl stand up and give us a better view."

At this the fat one laughed and the short one whistled. Kitty's hands tightened around each other as she turned to give them a dirty look.

"Come on sweetheart don't be like that." Stretch said.

"Fuck off." She spits at him not moving from her chair. The tall one let his hands fall and scrunched up his face.

"Is that any way to talk to someone who's giving you a compliment?" He asked walking closer to her. She felt Danny's hand leave hers as he came to stand in front of her, blocking her from the tall guy.

"You heard the lady," Danny said in an even voice, "Fuck off!" Kitty was a little surprised, she didn't think he would step in like this.

"Oh, looks like we've got a tough guy here." Stretch said laughing.

"Yeah a tough guy." The small one said chuckling.

"Danny, I can take care of myself." Kitty said, she knew it sounded rude, but she wasn't a meek little princess. Danny smiled at her like she had said something cute, Kitty didn't know if she should be angry or flattered. She's never had anyone stand up for her. Johnny had always just laughed it off when people had tried to take liberties with her, turning it around later and saying that she had invited it.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are three of us," he said pointing over his back at the other two. "And only one of you." A smile stretched over his face.

As he walked over to Danny he said "So, how about we make a deal, you come with us, and we have a little bit of fun." As he finished he draped an arm over Danny's shoulder.

Kitty saw Danny's face change from rage to disgust and back again in a second. He grabbed stretchs arm and twisted around his back, giving him a shove that sent him crashing into his friends.

"It might be a fair fight." Danny said with a smile. He was still hyped on adrenaline from his fight with Johnny. This was just their bad luck that they had annoyed him on this day.

…

Pharzuph had turned into the mall and had seen her pray sitting at a table, alone. She had almost smiled at her good fortune, walking past the girl she sent a vapor of her power towards her. Ducking into a corner she saw the vapor sliver up the chair and into the girl's mouth.

Her luck seemed to continue as Danny came into view. This time she couldn't help it, she smiled a predatory smile and activated her power within the girl. It would be slow but soon, her lust for Danny would grow until it consumed her completely.

 _'Now all I need is someway to infect the little boy.'_ She thought as she looked around the mall. Her eyes landed on a group of odd balls. They were clearly outcasts.

Easy to manipulate, perfect for what she needed. Walking over to them she called. "Boys." They stopped talking among each other and looked over towards her. They were completely caught in her net, her seductive smile only spreading as the three of them looked her up and down, their pleasure clearly visible. When she got within a few feet she unleashed her power. Sickly pink vapor coming from her, that seeped into the skin of the three boys.

She put her arm around the tall one. "See that girl." She pointed at Kitty, clutching her hands and looking at her lap. "Go get her." She said putting the transfer power into the boys as well before she cut her power and the boys started walking over.

Looking around she found a nice seat and sat down to watch her handy work play out, as the tall one draped his arm around Danny's neck an evil smile slipped over her face. The transfer was complete, just like with Kitty his lust will grow and consume him.

…

Danny knew they wouldn't be much of a fight, but he still had hoped to get some excitement from the fight. Stretch had sent his two goons at him first. The little one was hyper as fuck and charged him and all he did was lift his foot and the little shit ran into his boot. Danny then kicked his head back knocking him out.

The big guy was a little bit different, he swung at Danny a couple of times, he manages to evade every hit with ease and before long the big guy was winded. Danny landed one punch in his gut, effectively pushing out the last of his air. The big guy dropped next to the ground falling on-top of his friend.

"You know that, there is more of us than there is of you, only works if you actually attack together." Danny said with a cocky smile on his face. Stretch backed up and lifted his hand in surrender.

Danny then saw Ember talking to Kitty, as he watched he saw Embers hair start to raise a bit as her anger grew. She looked over to Stretch, a killer look on her face. He saw her making her way towards them.

"I was just joking, can't help it that they took it seriously." He said making to turn away. _'If he turns now he'll see Ember and he might run off.'_

"Wait." Danny said in a cold low voice. Stretch froze half in a turn giving Ember a chance. "If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you." Danny whispered in the same cold way he had spoken. Danny saw the fear in his eyes, saw that he had believed him. The fear had finally broken him.

As he turned Ember fist met with his face, Stretch went flying off his feet only to land a few feet away knocked out cold. Ember walked over to him and kicked him again.

"Piece of shit." Ember spat at the sprawled-out figure. She looked over to him and he felt that pull he had felt from before. He smiled at her and she smile back at him, Danny could have sworn he saw a little pink in her eyes.

She walked over to him, a slight sway in her step. She came to a stop in front of him a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Nice, going for the bad boy look?" She asked playfully, he shrugged.

"Is Kitty mad? I think I might have upset her stepping in like I did." This time it was Ember's turn to shrug.

"She is a little upset but she's more impressed that you stood up for her. Knowing Johnny, he would never have done something like that." Ember saw his eyes harden a little at the mention of Johnny's name.

Ember want to go to him and comfort him, she didn't know why but she felt a little guilt coming from Danny, before she could try and make sense of it Timmy threw his arm around Danny putting him in a head lock.

"Starting fights in the mall, are you trying to get us in detention?" Timmy asked over Danny's protests. Kim walked over to Ember with a look of 'boy's', that Ember laughed at. Danny pushed Timmy off him, a smile on his face.

"Um Danny …" He heard Kitty say from behind him. When he turned he saw that Kitty looked a bit nervous, she was standing a few feet away with her arms behind her back, one foot lightly tapping on the floor.

Kitty couldn't explain it but since she had seen Danny stand up for her she had felt a pull towards her blue eyed knight. She was never the girl that needed a guy to save her, but it did feel nice being saved.

Before she could lose her nerve, she closed the gap between them and wrapped him in a hug before she planted a kiss on his cheek. Danny was taken by surprise, his hand drifting up to her shoulder. "Thanks." She whispered to him, her lips brushing against his ear.

Kitty's attention was drawn to the group of friends when Timmy made a whooping sound. Kitty seemed to realize what she had done and pulled away from him just a little bit, enough to not make it awkward. Timmy had a huge smile on his face, Kim had a light blush on her cheeks and wasn't looking directly at them. Ember also had a smile on her face, after all this is what she had wanted, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

 _'Come on Ember this is what you wanted,'_ she scolded herself. _'You can't be jealous now.'_ But no matter how much she said that she couldn't get rid of that small part of her.

"Okay who is responsible for this." A squeaky voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked over to the pile of dead beats, standing next to them was a fairly large mall cop scratching his head. Looking from the three knocked out hoodlums to the group of teens. "Well?" He asked.

Danny stepped forward but before he could say anything Timmy yelled "Run!" Taking Kim's hand, he took off half dragging her behind him. Ember took that as her cue to grab both Danny and Kitty by the wrists and start running too.

The mall cop had not expected that, as shown by his slack jaw look.

"Hey. Wait, come back here!" He yelled coming out of his shock, jumping on his Segway he set after the group of teens.

Danny was running, bringing up the rear of the group, glancing back he burst out laughing but didn't stop running. The others upon hearing him laugh turned to look and when they saw the mall cop, on his Segway chasing after them one arm waving in the air while he shouted at them to stop, made them all laugh.

Timmy still had Kim's hand in his, not ready to let go as he felt her hand close around his he picked up his speed. The mall cop chased them around the mall for ten minutes before they were able to get away from him. They were all in a hallway entrance marked 'staff only'. Danny looked around the corner, seeing that the hallway was clear. He leaned back and slid down the wall breathing heavily, a huge smile plastered across his face. The others had similar smiles on their faces. They looked around at each other before they broke out in breathless chuckles.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

The group of teens walked into the same store where Danny had gotten his jacket. He had brought them here so that he and Timmy could by their suits for the upcoming dance, on his way out earlier he had seen something he had liked.

An older gentleman walked up to them. "Can I help you?" He asked them, in a regal way.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to Kacey, please." Danny said being as polite as he could be. The man took a turn to look at the group his eyes only staying on them for a second. "Very well I'll go get her." He said with a smile as he walked away.

"Who is Kacey?" Ember asked. Danny turned to her with a sheepish smile on his face.

"She's a girl from our school. She is on the track team with me, Timmy and Shaggy. I found out that she works here." Danny said. "She has a good eye, I thought she would be helpful in picking out dance things."

"Hey Danny, hey Timmy." Kacey said as she walked over to them, her eyes landing on the girls she asked, "Who are your friends?"

"Kacey meet Kim, Ember and Kitty, she just transferred in today." Danny said matter of factually. "I did what now?" Kitty asked shocked.

"So, since the dance is this Friday she's going to need a dress." Danny continued as if Kitty hadn't spoken. "I will?" She asked in the same shocked way. Kacey had an amused look on her face. "Right ladies if you'd follow me." She said beckoning them forward.

Ember pushed the reluctant Kitty forward, turning her head to Danny she threw him a smile and a wink.

"Come on Tim, I saw a suit I liked around here somewhere." Danny said. After a couple of minutes both Danny and Timmy had changed into something they liked.

Danny was wearing a dark red jacket, white shirt, a black bow tie and black pants with black formal shoes. Timmy had gone with a royal blue jacket and pants, with a black shirt, tie and formal shoes.

"Come on, let's go show the girls." Timmy said.

"You just want to show Kim." Danny said with a smug smile.

"Well duh, she's cute and man I can get lost in her green eyes." Timmy said with a goofy smile on his face, Danny chuckled at that as they walked over.

"I know you want to show Ember." Timmy said off hand.

"We are just friends." Danny said sternly

"Uh huh, yeah and King Kong is just an ape." Timmy said shaking his head. "Dude I know you still like her."

"Yeah well it's not that easy is it. She doesn't want to be anything more than friends."

"Dude you practically threw yourself at her the first day you met. Did you really expect anything to happen that fast?"

"Why not? Some people meet for blind dates and they do just fine."

"Ever occur to you that she might want to make sure that you two could make it work?"

"What?" Danny asked a little bit thrown.

"She might like you and want to build something stronger than just a short-lived fling."

"What happened to her not want to rush things because we just met?" Danny asked smugly. Timmy just shrugged. "Girls are weird man." Danny laughed at that. He knew he probably shouldn't have expected too much from her after the kiss.

Then he thought back to just before the cop had started to chase them, it had seemed like she was looking at him differently, but he could just be imagining that. The girls came out of their changing area and Danny's brain seemed to stop.

It seemed they had decided on a theme for their dresses, black and red. Kim was wearing a black dress that had spaghetti straps, a solid body and ended way above her knees. Ember's dress was a dark red that ended in a black trim, one end higher than the other, she also wore black gloves that went up past her elbows. Kitty's was a two-toned dress starting out as red but as it went lower it turned black, at the bottom were individual black strands that ended just past her knees, she had black stockings on that finished off the outfit.

Both Danny and Timmy where simply speechless, Timmy focusing on Kim and Danny unable too decide between Ember and Kitty. Kacey had a satisfied smile on her face.

"I think that will answer your question." She said, Ember had a smug smile. "I knew I would look good." Kim had a blush on her cheeks, but she did look happy, Kitty also had a satisfied smile, her eyes kept going back to Danny.

"So, what do you girls think of our outfits?" Danny asked having finally snapped out of his daze, he elbowed Timmy who was still a little in a daze.

Timmy and Danny turned on the spot giving them a full view of their suits.

"You guys clean up nicely." Kim said and the other two nodded.

"Okay then we'll take them." Danny said. Ember, Kitty and Kim laughed. Danny looked at them a little surprised. "What's the problem."

"Danny these dresses are crazy expensive." Kim said. "Even with my job and my other job it'll take me three months to pay this off."

Danny and Timmy shared a look and smiled at the girls.

"We figured that you might feel that way so, we talked about it and if you girls are okay with it, we would like to pay for them." Timmy said. "Only if it won't be a problem with you girls." Danny said quickly just to make that point clear.

All three girls didn't jump at the offer immediately, each having their own reserves. Kim was always taught that she should work for the things she wanted, and that the easy way isn't always the best way. Ember was a little reluctant because she would have had enough money if this was the Ghost Zone, being a pop star was very lucrative, and having someone buy things for her seemed too much like mooching off others. Kitty had always gotten things from Johnny, she knew it wasn't the same thing, not everyone was like Johnny.

"If I had cute guys like them offering to buy me a dress, I wouldn't turn them down, after all you are friends, right?" Kacey asked in an off hand manner. That seemed to give the last push they needed, they all nodded.

"Excellent, go get undressed and meet me back at the counter so I can ring them up." Kacey said.

Danny made his way towards the changing booth and started to undress. He had just folded the last of his clothes and placed them in the bag, when he felt arms wrap around him. Letting out a small yelp he turned around coming face to face with Ember, her radioactive green eyes catching his attention.

Ember must have taken off her boots because she was just a little bit shorter than him, she shifted her arms up putting them around his neck, her hands caressing his head, Danny leaned into her hands enjoying the feeling. He looked down at her, she had a smile tugging lightly at the corners of her purple lips, before he could say anything she kissed him.

His questions of why she was there, disappeared. Putting his hands around her lower back he felt nothing but bare skin. His heart raced, and he could feel himself getting hard, Danny pulled her closer to him and he felt her breasts push against him, her lacy bra pushing into his skin. Danny's one hand slid down her side, ran over her underwear and cupped her ass. She moaned into his mouth as they continued to make out.

…

Ember floated back into the changing booth and willed her clothes back on, making a small blue flame burn over her, as it traveled up her body it left her clothes behind. Her mind seemed to be in a daze, she didn't understand why she had just gone over to Danny, practically naked and kissed him. She did like him but she had just decided to try and get him and Kitty together.

It was like she had been consumed with this desire for him, when she had seen Kitty kiss him, she had felt a pang of jealousy, small but she knew what it was. _'Where is this coming from'_ She thought _'This isn't like me, I don't … I have to stop this, I can't be hurt like that again.'_ Ember was reminded about the night before she had died, when a boy she had liked had stood her up. _'Danny isn't like that jerk he would never do that to me.'_ She had been afraid after that first kiss that he would be the same as that jerk

After getting to know Danny though she knew he would never treat anyone like that. As the last of the flames died she stepped out of her booth. Kitty and Kim were already waiting for her when she got out.

"Finally," Kitty breathed. "What were you doing in there?"

"I thought I was the Diva here." She said with a wicked smile. Kitty laughed at that as they made their way to the front of the shop where both Danny and Timmy were waiting.

They put their bags on the counter and Kacey rang the items up. Danny and Timmy split the bill between them.

"So, who are you taking to the dance?" Danny asked Kacey.

"Pamela." Kacey said while she handed the bags back to the girls.

"Pamela Isley, has red hair, green eyes, head of the botany club." Kim asked.

"Yeah that's her, do you know each other?" Kacey asked a smile gracing her face. "Yeah, she is in a couple of my classes, really nice girl as long as you don't say anything bad about plants." Kim said.

"Seriously?" Danny and Timmy asked in unison. Kacey laughed a little and nodded. "She has strong feeling about plants."

"Kacey, like what's the hold up?" A voice asked from the door. The group turned to see a tall guy with messy light brown hair, he had a green shirt, brown pants and black boots. Timmy and Danny recognized him immediately as Shaggy from track.

"Sorry Shaggy just helping out some fellow Titans. I'm actually done with work now, you were my last customers."

"Sorry we kept her." Timmy apologized to Shaggy.

"Nah man it all good, just thought that jerk of a manager was giving her trouble again." Shaggy said walking over to them. "My name is Norville, but everyone calls me Shaggy." He introduced himself to the girls.

"So, what are your guys plans?" Shaggy asked.

"Well we had plans to go to the movies." Danny said, he had taken his jacket off, his scarred chest and stitched arm thankful for the cool air. He could see that everyone was steeling glances at them. "Want to join us?"

"Sure man, we just have to go pick up our girls, while we are there we should eat something too." Shaggy said, the group agreed and made their way over to the food courts.

Once there they met with two girl one being Pamela, who they recognized from the description Kim had given. She had red framed glasses, green mini skirt and a long sleeved green sweater that left her shoulder bare.

The other girl also had glasses on but hers were black, she had an orange sweater on that was puffy around the neck, a red skirt, orange long socks with black shoes. Unlike Pamela's outfit that hugged her body this girls outfit was meant to hide hers. They soon learned that her name was Velma a childhood friend of Shaggy.

They split up to get some food, Shaggy headed for subway. Velma, Kim and Timmy went to the nearby Indian place. Kacey and Pamela a Shushi stand, while Danny, Ember and Kitty went to a burger place called The Brooklyn Burger Company. After they all had their food they pushed a few tables together and ate. Danny and the others eyes almost popped out of their heads when they saw that Shaggy had ordered three, foot-long subs all for himself.

Velma laughed at that, "That's normal for him, he eats like this every meal." She said mixing the rice with her butter chicken.

"Seriously?" Timmy asked

"Oh yeah, like I'm always hungry." Shaggy said taking a huge bite of his first sub.

"It's true, I've known him for a while now and I always see him eating." Kacey commented with a chuckle, "If his dog doesn't eat it first anyway."

"Where is Scooby anyway." Pamela asked, they had noticed that she didn't really talk a lot. She might be shy in front of new people.

"He went to visit family upstate." Shaggy said finishing his first sub. Kitty and Ember shared a look.

"How do you not get fat?" Kitty asked Shaggy, he shrugged taking a few bites of his sub and said "I do a lot of running, like me and Velma we have this mystery solving summer job. Most of the time it's goons dressed up as monsters, trying to steal something …"

"Him being the scaredy-cat he is always running away from the 'monsters.'" Velma said monsters in air quotes.

"Hey, I'm a proud coward, I have a card and everything." Shaggy said whilst he was unwrapping his last sub.

"If you see any monsters in this town, don't hesitate just run." Danny said seriously taking a sip from his milkshake. "These things are the real deal."

"Did they give you the scares?" Pamela asked looking at his arm. Everyone went still around the table, especially his friends. They knew it was a sore subject for him, he still hasn't told anyone where he had gotten them.

Danny looked down to his chest, the V shape scar sticking out above his vest. A grin tugged at the right corner of his mouth. "No, I got them from a different type of monster." Having gotten this far, he didn't want to recall everything that had happened to him at the hands of his parents.

Locking eyes with Pamela, he felt this urge to talk, finding it easier to sometimes open up to people he hardly knew.

"I was in an accident, that changed me somewhat. My parents were scientist in a certain field and saw this accident happen. Believing that I was different from who I was before they … they wanted to _test_ me." He spat test like it was a rotten word. He heard a few gasps from his friends, still refusing to take his eyes from Pamela's fearing that he might lose his nerve.

"They drugged me, strapped me to a table and started to cut into me. Taking my arm first." Danny paused looking at his arm, playing with the thread. He heard someone say, "Oh my god." Placing his hands on his lap he continued.

"I was conscious for all of it. Pleading with them, saying that I was still their son, that … That I hadn't changed, I was still the Danny they knew. It didn't help, no matter how much I cried, begged them to stop, to listen to me. They wouldn't stop, they hardly even looked at me." Danny felt Kitty's hand slip into his and he took hers needing the contact. Ember stood up and came to hug him from behind the chair.

…

Kitty and Ember had enjoyed the walk over to the food court, mostly thanks to the sight of Danny in just his vest. He wasn't a body builder, but his muscles were defined. Ember could also feel the lust that it was stirring in Kitty.

They had caught each other watching the young halfa. Embers latest exploit to his changing room fresh in her mind had made her blush when Kitty had caught her staring. After they had met up with Shaggy and Kacey's girls they had gone with Danny when he had told them that he knew the best place to get burgers and milkshakes.

They had made small talk around the table until Pamela had spoken up. Kitty had been wondering about them but felt that she didn't know him long enough to ask, as for Ember, she recalled the night when he had said he wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

As he told his story Ember felt all the raw emotion that Danny went through. Anger, loss and grief were consuming him, had she known … things might have been different. She had known he was hurting but this didn't even come close to what she had thought and hearing how he had been betrayed she regretted ever thinking he was possible of doing something even remotely close to that.

She wanted to comfort him and when she felt the relief come from him as Kitty had taken his hand, she stood up and hugged him. She willed her and Kitty's love and comfort to flow into him. She felt it working, the anger and pain slowly being chipped away, as his emotions came back she could feel his skin return to the nice warm temperature that she had gotten used to.

The others around the table seemed to have lost their appetite, including shaggy who had put down half of his sub.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to bring you all down like that." Danny's voice broke the silence, sounding a little broken himself.

"Like, it's not a problem man, that must have been weighing on you." Shaggy said looking at the boy with sympathy, to which he nodded.

"Please tell me you don't still live with them." Kacey asked.

"No, Vlad, my uncle saved me and took me in." Danny said, that seemed to satisfy most of the group that at least he had gotten away from the people that did that to him.

"Well come on, let's not miss the movie." Timmy said hoping that it might cheer his friend up and get everyone to give him some space. Danny shot him a thankful smile which he returned.

As they got up Timmy came over and took Danny away from them and towards the front of the group walking with Shaggy. Kitty grabbed Embers hand and held her back a little bit, so they brought up the rear of the group.

"Did you know?" She whispered to her.

"No, but what is it to you?" Ember asked equally as soft. Kitty looked at her friend for a second longer before she turned her attention to the front of the group. She sighed, "He's grown on me. He is a very kind guy and hearing what he's been though only makes him such a better person for always being so nice."

Ember groaned when she heard what her friend had to say. _'Uh why, why just when I was finally letting myself get close.'_ She thought. Kitty didn't miss her groan.

"You went to him, didn't you? While we were in the changing rooms." Normally Kitty would be so excited for her friend, knowing about her past and all. The smile that pulled at Embers lips told her everything.

She wanted to be happy for her and she knew she should be but for a reason she didn't know, she was a little jealous of Ember. What did the two do in that room, knowing her she knew it hadn't gone very far, Ember liked being loud.

Kitty imagined the two in that small room, bodies pressed together. Embers hands in his hair, Danny lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around him, his kissing moving to her ear and then down to her neck, tracing her collar bone and finally going between her breasts.

She pictured herself in the room with them. Imagining her stroking Embers sides and kissing her back, making her arch her back in pleasure. When Ember moves her mouth to his neck, she went up behind him and traced her nails down his back giving him goosebumps. Danny turned his head and Kitty took his lips with her own.

 _ **Hey guys I took some advise and made the chapters longer, hope you like. Also I wanted to leave it here, I like the idea of the three for now, hope you do too. The next part will be the dance,, I'm going to break it up in two chapters. One from Danny's POV with his friends, the other from Dan's POV with Jazz's friends. Let me know if it feels too forced or if it doesn't read well. Thanks for the continued support.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_The Dance, Part 1_**

The day before the dance Danny was sitting at the river's edge that ran along the back of the school grounds, his feet were hanging over into the water. Kim was there with him, she had just come back from another mission. She had seen him at the edge and decided to join him, it was one of the few times that he wasn't with Kitty or Ember. They hadn't spoken since she had gotten there, it didn't seem to bother them, just sitting in the quiet.

"You feel better for sharing?" Kim asked out of the blue, it had been on her mind lately. He took a deep breath and when he breathed out again he had a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad you guys know, I can't tell my old friends, knowing them they would want to give my parents a piece of their mind." A slight frown pulled over his face. "I don't know what my-my parents would do to them."

"It's okay Danny, when you are ready I'm sure they will understand." She said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Ember and Kitty came walking past the river where they were sitting, she waved at them with her free hand. She had noted that the two spent a lot of time together since Danny had told them about his parents.

They also seemed to have formed a protective barrier around him. It was cute to see the two friends be so overprotective of him. She was a little worried what would happen to their friendship if either one had the courage to tell Danny that they liked him or if Danny were to ask one of them out.

"I still have some homework to do so I'll see you guys later." She said as she got up to leave. On her way to the hostel she wondered if her parents would accept her if she would change from their idea of perfect.

"Hey Kim." A familiar voice reached her, that made her heart flutter and a smile come to her face, she turned to see Timmy coming towards her. She quickly caught herself and toned down her smile. "Hey Timmy, how are you?"

He fell into step next to her before he said. "Great just finished the last of my homework and excited to see what else I can do today." He threw her that toothy, infectious smile that she has grown so fond of.

"Lucky you, I still have a ton of homework to do." She said with a groan.

Timmy played with his hat and asked, "Want some help?"

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that you just finished with yours." She said brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come on that just makes me the perfect partner, I already know the answers." He said with a smile, walking over to a picnic table.

Kim watched him in disbelief, he had just told her he was looking forward to getting away from homework and now he was sitting there waiting to help her. As he smiled at her again her hesitance broke and she joined him at the table.

…

Danny woke up with a fright and shot up in bed, dripping with sweat and breathing heavily. He quickly looked around him trying to figure out where he was, when he saw Timmy sitting in his bed he breathed a little bit easier.

"You've been tossing and turning for a while." Timmy said as he focused on him.

"Another nightmare." Danny said, Timmy closed the book in front of him.

"What was it about?" Timmy had been wondering about it for the last couple of days. Danny was quiet for a while playing aimlessly with his hands. Just when he was about to open his book again Danny spoke up.

"Me turning into my parents." He said as his hands went silent. Danny didn't look up at his friend sitting across the room, finding his bedding very interesting.

Suddenly he felt a hard smack against his head, making him cry out in pain.

"What was that for?" He asked looking daggers at Timmy.

"For being such idiot, now get dressed we are going for a run before school starts." Timmy said already stripping off his clothes.

Half an hour later both boys where out of breath lying on the ground in front of the hostel. They had done their normal route but at a faster pace, thanks to a friendly wager they had made before they had set off.

Danny had a huge smile on his face.

"Haha … ha … I won … you… need to … tell … her." He said in between breaths.

"Not … Happening."

"Why not … she likes you." Danny insisted.

"I'll do something … if you do." He shot back.

"Oh no, we had this little run to settle who would go first. I won so, it's your move." Just as he said that Kim came out of the hostel. A predatory smile stretching onto his face as he said. "Here is your chance. Kim!" He yelled her name.

She looked over and waved at them. Coming over, she went to stand near Timmy. "Hey what's up?"

"Timmy has something to ask you." He said, Kim looked down at him a small smile on her lips. The poor guy looked like he was a deer caught in headlights. Feeling bad for his friend Danny lightly tapped him with his foot.

"Right, um I was wondering if-if maybe you'd like … to be my … Date … Tonight"

"Yes." Kim said suddenly with an eager smile. Timmy blinked a few times unsure that he heard her correctly.

"Really?" Timmy asked, a dopey smile on his face. Kim laughed at that smile of his and Danny chuckled, kicking his friend again. "She did say yes." He pointed out.

Just them Ember came out of the hostel, grabbing Kim's arm and started to pull her away.

"Come on girl we need to set up for tonight." She said as she lead her away. Throwing a smile over her shoulder she said to the boy's "Sorry, bit of a hurry, see you guys later." The two boys looked at each other, Danny still had that smile on his face, while Timmy looked like he was in heaven.

"Get Kitty out of bed!" They both flinched when Ember had yelled that, her ghostly powers helping her voice travel to them. They got up and started walking up to their room.

Ember walked, dragging Kim by her wrist towards the school. Not long after they left the boys, Kim came out of her daze with a shake of her head. The look of complete happiness on her friends face told her everything she needed to know.

"So … what has gotten you in such a good mood?" She asked playing dumb.

"Timmy actually asked me to the dance." Kim said with a lot of excitement, almost bouncing on her feet. Ember threw her arm around her friend and pulled her closer.

"About damn time." The rock diva said. Kim smiled for a few more seconds before her smile dropped and she looked over to the blue haired diva.

"This isn't a problem, is it? I mean now you and Kitty will be going with Danny." Ember smiled shyly as she thought back to yesterday at the river.

When they had asked him if he was interested in both of them.

 _After Danny had opened up, her and Kitty had spent the whole night talking. She had opened up about what she felt towards him. Kitty had said that she was also interested in him and she had told her about her little fantasy of them in the booth._

 _To say she shocked was an understatement, she never thought that her friend had ever thought of her in that way. Admittedly she had thought about it, a lot, afterwards and they had spent the whole day yesterday together talking about how it would work if Danny was indeed interested. Just before they had gone looking for him Ember had grabbed Kitty and kissed her._

 _At first, she felt a little bit awkward, but soon she felt herself uncoil and relax into the kiss as did Kitty too, before long it was a full blown make out session. She broke away with a smile and decided to find Danny and make it official._

 _Danny had been caught off guard by their bluntness. Unsure of what was the correct response to such a question he had kept quiet until …_

 _"Well? Are you interested in us?" Kitty had asked, Ember was quiet, she thought it might have been a little too much to spring on him all at once._

 _"Of course, I'm interested in you two, what kind of guy would not be, but why are you asking me this?" he asked a bit wary, the girls smiled at each other, jumping forward they tackled him to the ground and kissed a cheek each._

"I don't think it'll be a problem." she said to Kim a huge smile on her face thinking of all their plans for the night after the dance.

…

When they got to their door, Timmy went in and Danny went to the opposite door that was the girls room.

"I'll get her up and going, don't wait for me." He said pushing the door open.

He saw Kitty sleeping in the corner, looking around the room he noted that they kept it very clean. He assumed that the bed with pink sheets was Kim's, she had a desk, a computer and a closet on her side, not a lot but it was efficient. On Ember and Kitty's side was a little more. The black bed was in a corner, standing next to it was her guitar in it's stand and a speaker being used as a bedside table. Their wardrobe was in the other corner across from the bed.

Kitty was fast asleep in her and Embers bed, her light green skin and toxic green hair standing out vividly from the black sheets. Danny walked over to the bed as he got closer he couldn't help noticing how peaceful she looked, her arms were up over her head and the sheets pulled to just over her collarbone.

"Kitty wake up." He said loudly.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled twisting onto her side, so she was lying on her hands facing him. Danny grabbed the sheets and pulled at them.

"Come on Kitty we're goi…" As he had pulled the sheets back exposing her completely he noticed that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on her. Her pale green skin was flawless, the black sheets made every curve of her very lovely body, noticeable.

His eyes moved up her thigh, over her hips down to her crotch where a darker tuft of green was just visible, his eyes kept moving up over her stomach to her breasts, that moved up and down with her even breaths. They were small and perky, a perfect handful, her nipples were only a slight shade darker than her skin.

His heart was racing, he quickly looked up to her face. She still had a peaceful look, a soft smile on her lips, her hair fell into her face as he looked. He didn't know whether or not to be relieved that she was still asleep.

As he looked at her he could feel something in him uncoil and start to rise, as _he_ was rising from the excitement of seeing her. He took as small breath not wanting to wake her just yet, he closed the last bit of space between him and the bed. Reaching down he lightly brushed some hair out of her face.

Leaning down he pressed his lips against her cheek in a kiss before he said. "Kitty wake up, we are going to be late."

Before he could react, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was pulling him into the bed next to her. She threw her leg over him and drew him in closer.

"A few minutes won't make a difference." Kitty whispered into his ear before she nibbled at it. He pushed her over so that he laid on top of her, she smiled mischievously up at him as she pulled his shirt off. As she let his shirt fall he pinned her hands against the bed with his own. She was pleasantly surprised to feel Danny pressing against her groin.

She still had that mischievous smile on her face as she looked up at him whilst she arched her back and pressed up against him, moving her hips backwards and forwards. He had his eyes closed trying to remind her that they would be late for class, to her his statement might have had a little more weight if she couldn't feel his hands tightening on hers as she rubbed against his stiffness. She was also working herself into quite a excited mood.

Pressing harder into him she leaned forward to bite his neck and as she did he caved in and started to move on his own. Grinding in rhythm with her, rubbing her in just the right place sending a shiver of pleasure up her spine. He brought her hands up above her head, taking both in his one hand he brought his other hand down to cup her neck and lift her up slightly. After some time of making out he let go of her neck and slipped his hand in between her legs.

Danny started to kiss her neck and she moaned softly as he found her sweet spot, he kissed her all the way from her jaw to her collar bone. He continued across her neck to the other side, they were both lost in each other completely. He stuck out his tongue to lick down her neck as an idea came to him.

Kitty had gotten goosebumps when he had lightly licked her neck, but nothing compared to the pleasure she felt when he bit her as he was working magic with his fingers. She let out a load moan, arching her back into him and with a final push she came.

She relaxed back onto the bed, she had worked up a light sweat and was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling, touching his exposed chest every time she breathed in. After a few breaths he kissed her, she felt him picking her up and placing her on his lap.

Breaking away from him she said. "We are so going to be late." Danny smiled at her as she straddled him.

…

Kitty stormed into the first class just as the bell rang for the start of fist period. She threw herself into the chair next to Ember.

"Cutting it a little bit close, aren't you?" She asked her green haired friend. "Didn't Danny come and wake you up?"

"Oh, he did." Kitty said with a huff, a smile started to spread on Embers face as she asked. "What did he do?"

"Threw me into the shower." Kitty said playing with her still damp hair. Ember laughed at that as the teacher came into the class.

"Keep it down Miss McLain." Ember said sorry and bit down on her lip to keep quiet. The teacher started class and she reluctantly took out her books to take notes. Halfway through the class she looked over to Kitty and was surprised to see that she was still playing with her hair, her eyes glazed over her mind clearly not with the class.

Using her powers, she focused on Kitty's emotions. She wasn't expecting what she felt, Kitty was aroused, it was so powerful that she herself start to get excited, softly taking quick breaths her heart pounding.

She quickly reigned in her powers, her cheeks still burning from what she felt. She moved closer to her and shook Kitty's leg. She seemed to come out of her daze.

"Spill." Ember said not leaving room for argument.

…

Danny and Timmy were standing on the balcony of Vlad's pent house apartment, it had an amazing view of Moose Beach and the lighthouse.

"Man, how rich is your Uncle?" Timmy asked making him chuckle at the question.

"I'm actually not sure, he has never talked about it to me." Danny replied leaning on the railing. He heard the door slide open and saw Ron coming out with Shaggy.

Shaggy was wearing a dark green suit, white shirt and black formal shoes. Ron had this old baby blue Tux, frilly white shirt, a dark blue bow tie and a belt around his waist, he had slipped on white sneakers. Danny chuckle at that, typical Ron.

"Ah man this is a sweet apartment." Ron said coming to stand near them. Shaggy had a sandwich with him. "Yeah man awesome pad, the kitchen is to die for." He said finishing off the sandwich and licking his fingers.

"Glad you like it, we'll be coming back here after the dance." Timmy said automatically, they had talked a lot about tonight. Bringing the girls back here, Timmy had initially thought of asking Kim out here after the dance. Danny had his own plans with his two girls, Kitty and Ember had died when they were sixteen and since then both of them had lived full afterlives.

Looking over to the window of the master bedroom, he smiled when he saw Kitty looking at him. She smiled back at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The girls were still in the master bedroom all in various stages of getting dressed.

"So, Kim we hear that you are going to the dance with Timmy." Kacey said as she helped Pamela do up her back. She had on an emerald lacy dress with a V-line that almost dipped to her bellybutton. Kacey was wearing a gold two piece dress that opened to show off her stomach.

"Yeah, but that's not new." She said putting on her last high heel.

"She means that it's like a date now." Velma said, she was already dressed, her dress was a simple red one with a low neck cut that showed off just how voluptuous she was.

Kim had a light blush as she fastened her red bracelet and said. "Yeah he asked me today before school. It was so sweet how tongue-tied he got."

"So, any plans for the night girls?" Kitty asked in general. She was already dressed and was standing at the window, her eyes fixed on something outside a soft smile on her face.

"Of course, we are coming back here to party like it's the end of the world." Ember shouted from the bathroom where she was doing her makeup. There came a few 'Hell yeah' from the girls.

"No, I meant something special." She looked to the girls. "With your dates." Velma, Kim and Kacey blushed red at her words.

"I definitely have." Pamela said with a shy smile and Kacey turned a deeper shade of red.

"I hope so, I've been hinting at it." Velma admitted, this shocked the group.

"What? I want him to make the first move. Is that so bad?" She asked the group of girls. Kitty smiled at her.

"No, its good just remember that they sometimes need a push." Kitty said.

"You should listen to her, she is the queen of pushing for a reaction. She had some practice this morning." Ember called from the bathroom still a little miffed about her missed opportunities with Danny.

"What does she mean by that?" Kacey asked with a raised eyebrow, a shocked expression came to Kim's face, as she remembered that Ember had sent Danny to her room to wake her and that they both had still been late.

"No." She said looking from the Bathroom to Kitty.

"What happened?" Kacey asked looking to Kitty.

This time it was Kitty's turn to blush, as she turned her head to look out the window. The blond turned to Kim and asked her. "What do you know?"

"Ember sent Danny up to our room to get her out of bed this morning." Kim said in a soft voice. Pamela and Kacey squealed and moved closer to the biker girl.

"Come on spill." Kacey said playfully.

"Yeah, how was he?" Pamela asked matching Kacey's playful manner. Kim and Velma had also moved closer wanting to hear what she had to say. Ember watched them from the bathroom a smug smile on her face.

"It wasn't like that, we didn't have sex." She defended.

"So, there are a lot of things that aren't sex." Ember said.

"Not helping." Kitty ground out between her teeth. "Wasn't trying to." She answered with that smug smile.

They all laughed at that and they were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming." They heard Danny calling into the apartment causing the girls to giggle and Kitty to blush deeper.

…

Sitting in the limo on their way to the dance everyone was excited and sitting with their dates. They had just picked up Tera from her uncle's house where she had gotten ready. She was wearing a sparkling white dress with an open back.

Ron's jaw had practically dropped off when had seen her. Kim had to give him a kick, so he would go to greet her at the door and talk to her uncle. When he had gotten back he was slightly paler. Once he was in the driver took off again heading for the school. They were all sitting in groups to make it easier when they got out. The limousine was spacious enough to fit them all comfortably. Danny was sitting at the front of the car having decided to get out last with Kitty and Ember sitting next to him.

The limousine wasn't very well lit, and music was playing softly. They had all gone relatively quiet talking only to the people closest to them. Danny deciding to be a little brave slipped his arms around each girl and drew them a little closer to him. They didn't object to his arms, so he felt pretty good about it.

"You know we will always be on the outside like this." Ember said to him as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Haven't you noticed it?" Kitty asked throwing her arm over his shoulder and placing her head on the seat, so she could look at him.

"Noticed what?" He asked a bit confused now.

"We are ghosts Danny, we have this-this thing where, when the living gather, we fade away." He looked around and everything looked normal, all his friends were talking among themselves.

Then it dawned on him that it was like they didn't realize anyone was in the front, their eyes seemed to gaze over them.

"This is normal for me." He said uneasy "I've always been in the shadow so to say, I was never popular." Trying to make it normal

"This is more than that Danny. These are our friends they wouldn't treat us like this." Ember pointed out.

"So why are they then?" He asked a little scared that he is really fading. Looking at Ember he didn't think that was possible her blue hair was as bright as ever.

"We can't be a hundred percent sure, but it's supposed to be a natural defence that human brains have. A way to protect themselves against the weird shit that is out in the world." Kitty said slipping her hand down his back.

"Also, they are all very lost in their emotions." Ember said placing a hand on his leg, very close to his groin. "Their emotions seem to be the main reason tonight, clouding their eyes to us." She had started rubbing his inner thigh.

Kitty was taking complete advantage of the fading and was nibbling at his neck.

"That was very mean of you this morning," she said placing a kiss on his warm skin, her cold lips very welcome. "I. Wanted. More." She said in-between each kiss.

Ember took his chin in her hand and turned him towards her. Her eyes glowed a neon green in the dark as she said. "You are mine at the dance, I have an idea of how you can say sorry for not getting her out of bed sooner." Danny nodded and leaned forward to kiss Ember.

Kitty sat back, a small smile on her lips. _Finally,_ she thought as she saw her friend grab their man's shirt to pull him into the kiss. She looked around the limo and an evil smile pulled at her lips.

"So, Kim how did the setup go this morning?" She asked loud enough to draw everyone's attention.

"Yeah it went really good, we got it all done pretty quickly." She said as she turned to look at the group in the back. Kitty was sitting a little closer to Danny than she remembered but so was Ember.

Kitty had a smug little smile on her face, Danny was hunched forward his hands on his knees, Ember looked like she was blushing but in the dim light Kim couldn't be sure and it looked like she wanted to kill Kitty. She wondered what had happened while she wasn't looking.

"That's great, you guys are in for a treat tonight, Ember is a really good singer. She has a lot of fans in the Gh …"

"In our home town." Ember said over Kitty.

"Oh, wow really?" Timmy asked wanting to move the conversation past Kitty's little slip.

"Yeah, I'm the local star so I hope I can get something going here too." She said.

"When are you going to preform?" Tera asked.

"Near the end of the night, they said since I don't sing anything slow it might be better form me to go on then." She said.

"What will you be singing?" Kacey asked as she played with Pamela's hair.

"It's an original song that I wrote, it's a rock song."

"We'll be looking forward to the show." Danny said with a goofy smile on his face. She turned to him and poked him in his chest.

"I better hear you say my name." She said with a smile.

"I think I'll be keeping him pretty busy by then." Kitty said as she hugged him from behind and stuck her tongue out at Ember. The others laughed at the childishness of the two girls.

They were some of the last people to show up to the dance, once they were inside the group split up to go to their tables. Kim, Timmy, Danny, Ember and Kitty shared a table with Dan and Jazz, they were already there. The group made their way over to the table, Dan stood up and pulled out a chair for Kitty, as did Timmy for Kim and Danny for Ember.

"You guys look amazing." Jazz complemented the girls as they sat down. Soon after they sat down the dance officially started. The dance floor was opened, and Jazz had dragged Dan onto it very quickly. Ember and Kitty joined them dancing with each other. Danny sat at the table looking at his dates, he still had trouble believing his luck.

He was very glad that they seemed to like each other too because he had no idea how he would have handled them if they didn't. He had been afraid of who to ask for a dance first, fearing that it might look like he was favoring one. That he didn't want to happen, but he trusted that they would not have suggested starting this relationship if that would be the case.

He looked over to Kim and Timmy, both sitting really close to each other bobbing to the song.

"Why don't you go to dance?" He asked them, it was clear that they wanted to.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Timmy asked, he pointed at his dates.

"My partners are already dancing." He pointed out.

"So, I saw how you looked at them and the way they throw you looks. I say they want you to join them." Kim said looking to the two girls who were looking at Danny again. He threw them a smile and turned to the other two.

"Okay. I'll go over and join them, if you come too." Kim looked eagerly at Timmy. He was a little nervous but nodded taking Kim's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Danny walked around the table and as he stepped out, onto the dance floor he started dancing his way towards his dates.

"Finally." Kitty said as she moved to meet him, Ember coming along with her.

"Yeah about time you got here, we had to fight off some creeps." She said lightly bumping into him.

"Sorry had to make sure that those two got out here too." He said throwing his head in Kim and Timmy's direction. Timmy was dancing a little bit awkwardly, but Kim didn't seem to mind and just danced next to him.

Three songs later and Danny made his way to the table, a little bit tired but very happy. This was his first dance and he was here with two very beautiful girls that kept dancing with him. As he sat down he looked over to them, they were still dancing, and he honestly didn't know how they were doing it. Maybe it was they didn't need to breathe or something, he wasn't sure, but he didn't complain about the sight of them dancing together. His mind pictured them doing other things together, a goofy smile spread over his face.

"Hey Danny." Kacey said as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey how are you enjoying the dance?" He asked.

"Its great, Pamela just went to the little girl's room, so I thought I might come and see how you are doing."

"Really enjoying it so far." He said to her as he picked up two glasses and poured them water.

Taking the water from him she asked. "So, how long have the three of you been dating?" Danny spat out his water, a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Come on Danny I saw what happened in the Limo, I'm not sure how the others missed it, but it was pretty clear that you three are more than friends."

"Oh, you saw that." He said rubbing the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. He sighed and looked at his glass. "Listen it's nothing weird and I'm not playing them off against each other. We thought because we aren't ready for anything… steady, we would enjoy each other's company."

"So, you three sat down and talked about it?"

"Yeah, they approached me the other day. They had talked a lot about it by themselves and apparently when they figured out that they are … um compatible, they brought it to me." Kacey had her hand on her chin, as smile coming to her face.

"Danny, I just wanted to make sure you don't hurt each other but it seems like you have actually given it some thought, and it does seem like you three are going to enjoy it." This made him blush which only made her laugh.

"You're a lucky man." She said when she stopped laughing. "Just don't try and get luckier." She said a sternly.

"Are you nuts? Hell no, I don't want any other girls." He said a little shocked at his words, then a smile spread across his face. "I don't want anyone else."

Kitty and Ember leaned down and kissed him on his cheeks. "See, I told you." Kitty said smugly, Ember just rolled her eyes. Danny had a deep blush on his cheeks where the girls had kissed him.

Danny believed he was having the best day ever, his nightmare long forgotten. Through out the night he would see Jazz and Dan dance every now and again. Every slow song they got he would take either Ember or Kitty out to dance with.

The night was going way too quick according to Danny, it was almost the end of the dance. Ember was going on in a few minutes and then another thirty minutes later it would be the end of the dance he thought as he was standing at the punch table grabbing a few glasses.

When he got to their table only Ember was sitting there waiting for him.

"Where are the others?" He asked

"Most went off dancing. I think Kim and timmy went to find Shaggy and Velma." She said in a half-bored tone.

"Something wrong?" He asked, she looked over to him a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"No this is perfect." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him from the table.

"Whoa where are we going?" Her asked her, she turned her head and said. "I still need to punish you for not getting Kitty out of bed."

She led him through double doors that opened into a hallway of the school. Turning a corner he looked behind him to make sure no one was following. Suddenly he felt her push him against the wall.

She stood in front of him, her light blue hair, white skin and neon green eyes taking everything else away from him. She was the only thing in his world. She looked eagerly at him and he swallowed nervously.

She leaned down and kissed him, she pressed him into a door knob and an idea came to him. Sliding one arm around her to hold her close, he grabbed the knob with his other hand and opened it. They both nearly fell, but he had expected that and kept them upright.

"What the he..." She said before he silenced her with a kiss. Closing the door behind them, he turned around and she pushed him against the wall again as he wrapped his arms around her. This time she bit his neck and his hands grabbed her ass through the thin fabric of her dress.

He was sure he was going to have one hell of a hickey. She pushed lightly on his chest, getting some space between them. They were both out of breath, Ember stepped back again, her fingertips tracing down his chest until he was out of her reach. As she was retreating she reached up and took the dress straps, she pulled them over her shoulders.

Letting it go, the dress fell around her hips, exposing her breasts. Danny couldn't take his eyes off her. He walked over to her, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. He pulled her into a kiss, moving his hand from her cheek to her lower back. With his free hand he pulled at the dress letting it slide to the floor.

Ember started to unbutton his shirt when an unearthly howl tore through the quiet night. Ember was vaguely aware of it while it looked like Danny had ignored it completely. He hadn't moved or said anything which she found weird, they both knew what that howl meant something important but even as she thought about it she couldn't put her finger on why it was important, too lost in her need for Danny. All she wanted to do was have him, now that she had his shirt open she started undoing his pants. He had started kissing her neck, her mind thrown into a thicker haze.

The second howl she had almost missed completely, but at that moment Danny bit her neck. The howl and the sensation of his teeth on her skin brought an image of a horrible wolf like monster biting down on her neck.

Shoving him back hard, she tried catching her breath. Looking around the room she didn't see anyone else, her mind started to clear, and she could hear screaming coming from the dance. Looking over to Danny she saw he still had that goofy smile plastered on his face, his shirt open and his trousers riding dangerously low. As she looked at him she felt that haziness rising up in her again, her thoughts slowly turning from the screaming people in the gym to taking him right here.

She shook her head _'This isn't right I can't be thinking of this while those – those things are in the gym.'_ As she was thinking she could feel something stirring in her that seemed to make the haze thicker. Reaching into her core she pulled power from it, flooding her body, burning it clean. Her hair started to glow a bright blue, she could feel the thing inside her fighting against her fire, but it was no use. Pulling more from her core, her hair drowned the entire room in light.

She felt, heard the thing scream and dissolve inside her, her hair dimmed until it was back to normal. She felt clearer and the sight of Danny half naked only made her cheeks burn and her heart race, she didn't feel the haze or the overwhelming desire to jump him.

Her hand burned the same blue as her hair walking over to him.

"This might hurt." she said placing her burning hand on his forehead, his eyes glowing with the same light.

 _ **Hey, please let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long but not use to writing so much does it feel forced or anything? Next it is Dan and Jazz's turn their's will be mostly the same as this starting off the day before and ending here with the appearance of 'the wolves'. They will be given a name in the next chapter, and in the one after that you'll learn a bit more about them.**_ __

 _ **Thanks for reading and following.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_The Dance, Part 2_**

Jazz was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her long hair not really paying attention. Her mind was on the upcoming dance and who she would be going with. In the short time she had known Dan she had fallen for him hard.

Every time he was with her she felt safe, knowing nothing would happen to her whilst he was there. She had been aware of him coming into her room for a while before the little show she had put on for him in the changing room. After he had admitted that he had watched her she had gone back the next day to buy that same lingerie.

She had it tucked away in the far corner of her closet. She was planning to wear it tomorrow night, if she had built up the courage for it. Deciding that she had brushed her hair enough she opened the drawer to put the brush away.

As she was closing the drawer she looked in it and froze. Her eye had caught a photo she had forgotten about. Reaching in she slid it down just enough to she her and Danny's smiling faces. Looking at him in the picture she could see his innocence, something that she had not seen since their parents had betrayed him.

She wished she could have been there to help him, maybe if she had been there she could have saved that part of him. He used to smile so easy, naturally and without holding anything back. He still smiled and to anyone else it seemed like a normal one, but she knew, she could see the strain in it.

She hated her parents for what they had done to her little brother, all she had ever wanted was to protect him. Thinking back to those days, she had always thought their ghost hunting would somehow inadvertently hurt him, she would never in a million years have expected them to have had a hand in hurting her little brother.

She hated them. She hated them so much she couldn't stand it. Parents were supposed to protect their children, care for them and love them unconditionally. They had turned their backs on him, hurt him so deeply that he may never heal.

A tear dropped onto the photo, a shocked look was on her face as she brought a hand to her cheek and found more tears. She was crying, from anger or sadness she didn't know, she wasn't even aware she had been crying. Her shoulders started to shake, her breath coming quicker.

…

Dan was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, his mind running a mile a minute. He had seen Vlad this afternoon and what he had been told was not sitting right with him.

 _Dan walked into Vlad's office, it had a huge desk near the window overlooking the garden outside, a fire place was to the right and a mini bar to the left. Vlad was on the phone and motioned him to sit on the other side of the desk._

 _Dan took a seat after he had poured himself and Vlad a glass of brandy. He sat Vlad's glass on the desk and took a sip of his._

 _"Just get it done." Vlad said into the phone before he hung up on the guy on the other end and took a big swig of the brandy. After he swallowed he pinched the bridge of his nose._

 _"Problems?" Dan asked calmly taking another sip._

 _Setting his drink down Vlad looked over his fingers at Dan, who raised an eyebrow in question._

 _"I have finally gotten the results back of you DNA test, needless to say they couldn't make much of it." He said picking up his drink again and then leaned back in his chair. Dan waited for him to continue, when it didn't seem like he would Dan asked. "And? Did they give any useful info?"_

 _"Not by itself, no. But on a hunch, I ran the result against Danny and myself." Dan was losing his patience very quickly._

 _"Well!?" he snapped when Vlad took another swig of brandy._

 _"It would appear that you and I are related, closely." He said standing up and heading to the mini bar. "My best guess would be that they cloned me and then added something else into the mix."_

 _"No, that can't be right." Dan said disbelieving._

 _"Do you have any other explanation for why we seem to be a familial match?" Vlad asked throwing him a look over his shoulder._

 _"You must have slept with someone in your younger days." Dan said offhandedly._

 _"I most certainly did not. Well I didn't impregnate anyone."_

 _"I am not a clone!" Dan almost yelled as he stood up knocking the chair over. Vlad was quiet for a while, staring at him. He stared right back daring him to say that he was._

 _Vlad sighed and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder he looked at him with a small smile on his face._

 _"I'll look into it more thoroughly, in the mean time we will say that you are my son and leave it at that. Okay?" he asked._

 _"Sure." Dan said his shoulders slumping. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he wasn't a clone. Every fiber of him felt wrong if he thought about himself like that. No, he wasn't a clone._

 _"Anyway, I just wanted you to know. I'll start looking into this with my full attention. Take tomorrow off and the weekend too, show Jazz a good time at the dance." He said making his way to the other side of the desk. Dan picked up the overturned chair._

 _"We'll all sit down sometime soon and talk about this as a family." Vlad said as a dismissal. Dan walked to the door but as he opened it he turned to look at Vlad._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Dan asked the man sitting at the desk._

 _"What?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow._

 _"Take me in, as a son? Adopting Jazz and Danny."_

 _"I have a lot in this world, money, fame, power." Emphasizing the last word. "I can have anything I want in this world and yet the thing I want the most has escaped my grasp for so long." He drummed his fingers on his desk looking out into the garden._

 _"Family…" Dan wasn't sure if he had asked or said that, but Vlad froze._

 _"I'm not forcing this on anyone, after what happened to them I took them in. I love Jazz and Danny, I've known them since they were little babies." He finally said. Dan was about to ask him what had happened to them._

 _"It's not my place to say. Jazz will tell you when she is ready." Dan nodded in understanding, this left only one question unanswered._

 _"As for why I'm taking an interest in you …"_

Dan was ripped out of his memory by crying coming from Jazz's room. He shot up looking in the direction of the sound. His door was open, and he could see Jazz's was closed. Grabbing his night shirt, he quickly threw it on and stepped out into the hall. He had to fight with everything in him not to go into her room. Deciding to knock as he turned the knob only to have her tell him not to come in.

He had nearly broken the door off its hinges closing it as he was saying sorry. He could still hear her crying and it was driving him crazy, he wanted to go in there and comfort her.

"Jazz what's wrong?" He asked through the door, not caring about hiding the concern in his voice. He heard some sniffing coming from inside the room and it seemed to be coming closer.

She opened her door. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, she looked up at him. She didn't say anything only looked at him, she had on a huge purple night shirt that hung off one shoulder, but all he could see now were her eyes and how sad she looked. Closing the gap between them he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

She leaned into his hand enjoying the warmth and the gentleness with which he had wiped away her tears. Placing her hands on his she dragged him into her room. She led him towards her bed and sat down. He was quiet the whole time waiting for her to talk.

Looking around her room his eyes got caught by a stuffed teddy bear. Raising an eyebrow at her, she looked over to where he had been looking. Her eyes fell on her beloved Bearbert Einstein and a deep red blush crept onto her cheeks.

She stretched over to it, her night shirt pulled dangerously high as she grabbed the teddy bear and pulled it to her.

"Dan say hi to Bearbert Einstein," She said turning the stuffed animal towards him before she pulled it to her chest. "He helps me calm down and keeps me safe." She said shyly not looking at him.

Dan found this very cute. It was a side of her he had not yet seen. She was always calm and collected, seeing her in an emotional state was not normal. Taking her cheek in his hand again he tilted her head, so she would look at him.

"Let me help." He pleaded wanting nothing more than to take that hurt in her eyes away. She took his hand and pressed her face into it, with a sigh she told him about what had happened to Danny.

When she had finished telling him the story she was quiet, not looking up at him. She felt a little bit better for telling someone, like she was sharing the burden.

Suddenly Dan wrapped her in a hug, he was gentle and, yet the hug felt strong. She felt like she was encased in warm steel, keeping her safe from the world. She put her hands around him, holding onto his back and pressing herself closer to him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you or Danny ever again." He said, making a vow to himself, anything that wanted to harm her would have to do it over his broken and lifeless body.

Dan stayed with her until she fell asleep in his arms, he gently laid her down in her bed before he returned to his room. He quickly pulled off his shirt and stretched out on his bed, it was raining outside, the rain had a calming effect on him and soon he was fast asleep.

…

Dan woke up when someone was shaking his shoulder. Rising onto his elbows he looked over to find Jazz standing near his bed, her hair hanging loose over her shoulder. She was bent forward with a small smile on her face as she brushed some hair behind her ear. Dan wasn't sure what to do, she had never been in his room this late at night. After a few seconds Dan got it together enough to break the silence.

"Hi." He said realizing how lame that sounded and cringed inwardly. Jazz pressed her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She smiled at him feeling a bit better about what she was about to do.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked as lightening lit the room from outside, in the flash of light Jazz saw his well-defined chest, causing her to blush deeply. She looked down, afraid of what she might see in his face. The thunder came a second later.

After the thunder died down, she heard some rustling of sheets and looked up to see Dan lifting the covers up and holding them open for her as an invitation. She almost lost her nerve, but she couldn't back out now, the idea of going back to her empty room with all her memories was not appealing.

"Thanks, I didn't want to be alone tonight." She said as she got under the covers with him. Lying on his arm he pulled the covers over her and tucked her in before he lay down next to her. He could feel his heart beating like it was trying to get out. He felt her arms snake around his waist as she pulled herself closer to him. He placed his one arm behind her back bringing her closer to him.

Another bolt of lighting illuminated the room, he saw her looking up at him. Her lips looked soft and inviting, her green eyes drew him in. He brought his hand up to brush the fallen hair behind her ear, cupping her chin when he was done.

He could feel her heart beat against his chest wondering vaguely when they had gotten that close. He also felt her breath on him, coming in quick short bursts. He traced his thumb over her cheek before he closed the space between them with a kiss.

They were kissing, holding each other closely. Dan could feel her trembling, but she was the one easing into him as they were laying on his bed.

He wasn't sure if he should even the field and take her night shirt off, seeing as it seemed that she wasn't wearing any pants. His indecision only held until she was nibbling at his earlobe and stroking his bare chest. Breaking away from her just enough to lift her shirt, she lifted her arms to help him take it off, confirming that she didn't mind.

As her shirt fell to the floor he looked at her. She had black lace panties on, but no bra. Not wasting any time, he lowered himself down taking one her breasts in his mouth and the other in his free hand. She moaned as he worked her nipple with his tongue, mimicking the movement with his finger on her other breast. Her hands roamed through his hair and over his shoulders like she wasn't sure where to hold.

Peppering kisses up her chest and neck he found her lips again, slowly sliding his hand from her breast, tracing a path down her side. He could feel her tremble again, hoping it was with excitement this time. Stopping where his fingers met with lace he traced the boundary line.

Breaking away from the kiss he looked at her eyes, they gave him all the go ahead he needed. Slipping his hand under the elastic band he felt smooth skin. Soon finding what he was looking for, her breath hitched as he played with her. He kissed his way down to her breast again, her nails dug into his shoulder and a growl sounded in his chest. He lowered his hand, finding her wet and hot as he slipped a finger into her. She arched her back, short shallow breaths filling his ears driving him on, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could.

"More." She whispered in a shallow breath.

He obliged her request, feeling her hand leave his hair. He felt it soon again slipping into his pants and curling around his erection. Her hand slid up and down on him, and with each stroke she brought him closer to the edge. He pulled away from her to slip her black lace panties off, as he positioned himself over her, her hand pressed on his chest. Her head shaking a little, as her cheeks grew red.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow." She promised him, out of breath. Dan nodded, and he felt her hand sliding down to his erection again. An eager smile on his face, she wanted more. Respecting her boundaries, he leaned down to kiss between her breasts, savoring the feel of her hand wrapped around him before he pulled away, kissing his way down until her reached between her legs. Kissing the inside of her thighs he teased her by avoiding the center. He wanted her to beg him, plead with him …

His thoughts were cut short when she threw her legs around his head locking it in place. A smile he knew she couldn't see spread across his face. _'She is good.'_ He thought.

He took her legs in his arms and pulled her closer to him. He had lifted her up so that only her shoulders touched the mattress. Holding her up with his arms he licked her, and she gasped at the feel of his tongue on her. She could only marvel as he finally licked her where he had been avoiding the entire time.

She tried to keep her moans in, but she couldn't help the few that escaped, and she grasped at his legs wanting something to squeeze, so that she could pull into him more. She extended her arm a little bit more and felt his toned stomach. Sliding her hand down she quickly found what she was looking for. Curling her fingers around him again she started stroking him up and down, her pace slow, teasing at first.

She felt him becoming more active, licking, nibbling and sucking on her. Matching his pace, she also moved quicker, wrapping her fingers around him tighter, just a little bit.

 _'Soon … soon.'_ Was all she could think as she came closer and closer to release. She felt him twitch in her hand and she knew he was also close. What he did next, she could not put into words, all she knew and felt was pleasure and bliss as she …

"Oh … Fuck!" She nearly screamed arching her back, pressing more into his face, her toes curling in pure pleasure. A small smile spread at knowing that he had too finished. She unclenched her legs and he lowered her back onto the bed. He had that evil grin on his face, she sat up grabbing him and pulled him into a kiss.

…

Jazz woke up the next morning still in Dan's arms feeling content, until she looked at the clock on his night stand.

"Shit!" She said loud enough to wake Dan.

"What." He said shooting upright in his bed.

"I'm going to be late." She said as she searched for her night shirt. Dan looked over to the clock.

"What? It's not even five yet." He said in an unbelieving tone.

"Lot's to do." She said as she slipped into her night shirt. Dan stared at her shaking his head. Once her shirt was on she leaned down and kissed him.

"Meet me at school, at lunch break at the big tree near the cafeteria." She said to him as she pulled away and saw him nod. She smiled and kissed him again before she headed to her room.

Dan watched her leave, a smile working it's way onto his face. He didn't believe he had ever felt this happy in his entire live. As she closed the door she looked back at him and smiled, with that smile she sent his heart fluttering. Deciding to also get ready for the day he got dressed and headed to the garage.

He had already picked out the perfect ride for tonight. When he had first arrived at the mansion Vlad had asked him what he wanted in return for working for him from time to time. He had sensed that the work might not be above board so he had agreed that he would decide payment on a job to job basis. Within the first week he had seen an old Ford Boss 302 Mustang, 1969 model standing in the garage, it was one of Vlads many cars but it had seen better days and he had asked for it, after one of his jobs.

Needless to say Vlad had agreed and had informed him that it needed some work, but everything he would need would be provided if it wasn't in the garage already. A week ago he had finished it, a new coat of paint had turned it from Vlad's to his own. Opening the garage he looked at his new payment, an Indian Scout custom painted a matte red. Walking over to it he saw a note on the gas tank. It was another job much like the other, easy money for him. He went over to his locker, inside was a helmet, boots, gloves and a Jacket. Everything he would need to ride. It was a good thing he had come out early, he might not have been able to meet up with Jazz if he had slept in.

...

Jazz had spent the entire day in a daze, thinking about last night. Cindy was sitting next to her, she had never seen her friend like this. Cindy had always admired how composed jazz was, it was strange to see her in the state she was in. A strange smile started to form on her face as she stared at the chalk board.

Cindy tapped Jazz on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Jazz looked around surprised, before she found Cindy with a look of worry on her face.

"Are you okay?" Cindy asked her.

"Yeah, yeah sorry just lost in thought." Jazz said sheepishly.

"It's not like you, anything wrong?" Cindy asked.

"No ... the opposite actually." Jazz said, the smile back on her face.

"So something good? You want to share?" She asked a bit more interested now. Jazz looked like she was debating it for a moment before she moved a little closer to Cindy and started to whisper to her.

"Last night I went to Dan." She started and Cindy had to suppress a squeal. Jazz had told her a lot about her hulking dream boat of a bodyguard and what she had planned for tonight. "I thought you wanted to save that for tonight." Jazz developed a small smile and blushed a little.

"No I ... We didn't, do that." Jazz said a bit shyly. "We got really close though." She added as her cheeks grew redder. Cindy's attention was completely on Jazz now, the work in class was boring and she had gone over all of it last week.

Jazz spent the rest of the class talking about last night. The class ended and as she packed her bag, Adrian dropped his onto the table and leaned against a chair.

"Must be some guy to hold back like that." He said as way of greeting and Jazz felt a new level of heat coming to her cheeks as her eyes widened she asked "You heard?" Worried that someone else might have heard her. "Don't worry I had to really try to eavesdrop." He said with a smile to which he received a punch from Cindy.

"What?" He asked. "It seemed like you two were having a interesting conversation so I wanted to know what was going on."

"That doesn't make it right!" Cindy said grabbing his tie and pulling him forward, ready to punch him. "It's okay Cindy." Jazz spoke up and Adrian looked relieved, Cindy reluctantly let go of Adrian's tie.

Adrian had his usual crooked grin on his face. Jazz looked over at the two as they started to bicker like they always did. Cindy's shirt was untucked, her tie was just loose enough to leave her collar button undone. She wore summer socks and black shoes. Adrian had on his red sweater vest, red and black tie neatly tied and tucked in. He had a smile on his face as he was arguing with Cindy. Adrian was a bit of an odd ball. He had white & black hair for a start, she didn't know if he dyed it or not. His eyes were also two different colors, his right eye was blue and his left green. Jazz always thought he got a little too much pleasure out of messing with her. Ever since Cindy had told them that she has boyfriend named Jimmy Neutron his teasing seemed to get worse. She had told them very little about him, only that he had finished school a couple of years ago and was working for a big company in Bay City.

"Come on guys, Dan is meeting me here at school and I would like to introduce you two to him." Jazz said as she packed the last of her things away. Cindy was about to say something to Adrian but seemed to think better of it and just grabbed her bag, swinging it onto her shoulder. They followed her out of the class talking about school stuff and other things but Jazz's mind wasn't in the hall with them, she was thinking of Dan. She slightly picked up her pace only to stop dead at the entrance of the hall, she looked over the yard and spotted Dan sitting on a table near the big oak tree. Jazz's heart did a little flutter when she saw him, he was leaning back on his arms talking to a girl who was standing close to the table. The girl had her back to Jazz but she knew who it was, Bonnie Rockwell.

"What is she doing there?" Cindy asked looking past her friend.

"Probably trying her luck, he is quite the looker." Adrian said, both girls looked back at him with raised eyebrows then turned to each other.

"Always thought he was playing for our team." Cindy said, to which Jazz nodded and turned back hiding her smile from Adrian, who looked like he had been slapped. Jazz made her way to the table and was very happy to see that Dan immediately looked up to her and smiled.

"Hey Dan." She said as she got closer and leaned in to kiss him on his lips, Dan was a little bit surprised but he quickly leaned into the kiss. Jazz stole a look at Bonnie and was pleased to see a shocked look on her face. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Hey." He said a smile pulling at his lips, she sat down between his legs. "Hey Bonnie how are you." She asked looking over to her.

"I'm good. Just thought I would come over and see if he needed some help." She said.

"As you can see, we got this covered." Cindy said an evil smile on her face as she sat next to Jazz.

"Right, I'll see you around." Bonnie said with a smile plastered on her face. Dan watch her go and then looked down at Jazz. He leaned down and kissed her brow. "Thanks for that she was starting to get annoying."

"What did she want?" Adrian asked. Dan shook his head and laughed a bit. "She wanted to show me around the grounds." Adrian whistled and shook his head.

"That girl has no restraint." Cindy said.

"Anyway guys this is Dan. Dan this is Cindy and Adrian." She said pointing at each in turn, Dan said hi to Cindy and shook Adrian's hand. Jazz had been worried about her friends meeting Dan but they took to him pretty quickly. Adrian talked to Dan probably because he was excited to have another guy to talk to. Jazz felt completely at ease and the end of lunch came way too fast for her liking. When the bell rang she reluctantly got up to leave, but Dan held her hand and turned to the others. "Could you two give us just a few seconds?" He asked.

"Sure, we'll see you in class." Cindy said. As they walked off she turned to Dan.

"So I have been thinking a lot about last night. Couldn't stop thinking about it actually." Jazz blushed a little and nodded, she had also been unable to drive it from her mind for longer than a few minutes at most. "So when I was out today, I saw this and it looked perfect for you." He said pulling a ring out of his pocket. "If you want it, I thought it would be a good way of showing that we-we are together?" He ended it in a question, the ring pinched in between two fingers and his other hand rubbing the back of his neck, the only indication that he was a little nervous. Jazz was a little taken back she hadn't thought that he would want to make it official that fast, but she was so happy about it. She had been so unsure of everything up until now, she took the ring from him to look at it. It was a plain ring, smooth and very delicate.

"So do you want to be my girl?" Dan asked his hand still on his neck, looking at Jazz as she eyed the ring. She looked at it for a couple of seconds more and then slipped it on her finger pulling Dan down and kissing him on his lips as she said yes, pulled away and said a little bit louder, "Yes." A soft laugh coming from her as she kissed him again.

...

Dan Pulled up to the gym's entrance, got out of the car and went around to open the door for Jazz, taking her hand to help her out. Dan glanced down as she swung her legs out of the car. She had a teal dress on that was split from just under her waist down allowing easy movement and giving him an amazing view of her legs. Her dress looped over her shoulders with a very short sleeve, just long enough to cover her shoulders. She looked amazing in it, he had told her so multiple times and was rewarded with a blush every time. Someone came around to take the car and go park it as they headed into the gym. They were some of the first people there, Dan saw her friends Cindy and Adrian who he had met earlier in the day and walked over to them.

Cindy had a simple purple dress on much like Jazz's one only it had a lacy sleeve that went all the way down to her hands. Dan was surprised to see Jimmy standing next to her. He had run into Jimmy a few times working with Vlad at his company in town. He had always wanted to talk to the guy but had been too preoccupied to start a conversation. Adrian stood next to him, his arm around a girl in a very revealing white dress that sparkled in the light, her cherry red hair curling slightly against her light peachy skin color. Adrian saw them and waved them over.

"Hey guys." He said as they got close enough. Cindy turned around and hugged Jazz, "Guys this is Jimmy, Jimmy this is Jazz and ..."

"Dan isn't it." Jimmy said stepping forward to shake Dan's hand. Dan nodded "Yeah I've seen you around at the lab."

"You both work there?" Cindy asked.

"Jimmy is the lead scientist there, I only do odd jobs for Vlad and it often takes me to the lab." Dan said. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"So have I, but it's been a bit crazy of late." Jimmy said putting his arm around Cindy.

"Jazz, Dan this is Vicky." Adrian introduced his date.

"Hi nice to meet you." She said with a smile, shaking their hands. "Where are you from?" Dan asked her. "Just started my second year at the college here in town." She said.

"Oh what are you studying?" Jazz asked her.

"I recently changed my focus to Mythology." She said. "Come on lets grab a table." Adrian said.

"You guys are at a different table, aren't you?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, we are sitting with my brother and a few of his friends but they aren't here yet." Jazz said.

"Well you can come sit with us until they get here." Jimmy said. She nodded and they followed them to their table. They all sat down and started talking among themselves.

"Any new updates on that thing I caught last week?" Dan asked Jimmy, who had taken a seat next to him.

"Yeah quite a bit actually. We had to get ... imaginative with our approach, but blood blossoms did the trick. It wasn't as effective as we had hoped but it did win out in the end." Dan was a little shocked even he had a very strong reaction to blood blossoms. Hearing that it had an immunity agent was surprising to say the least. "What did you find out?" He asked a little quieter. "It would appear that these things are behind the recent attacks and The Incident. Well that's what it claims anyway." Jimmy said taking a sip of his punch. "It also claims to be an angel, well not the _goody two shoes_ angels. It says that it fell with Lucifer..."

"What?" Dan asked thinking he was joking but he didn't look amused, he just nodded. "Do you have any way of proving it?"

"Oh yeah, sure let me just quickly grab my holy scanner and see." He said sarcastically. "The only thing we have been able to confirm is that it is powerful, with an energy signature unlike anything we have ever seen. We have been able to calculate that if we could somehow harness it's power we could power this entire country for at least the next 50 odd years."

"Do you believe it?" He asked.

"Yeah I've seen the math for ..."

"No not that. The whole angel thing?" Jimmy thought about it for a little bit. He was looking at his glass, swirling the liquid around in it. "I do. I think he's a fallen angel, one of the Corrupt. It's difficult to explain, but when he was talking about it I, I felt it ringing true. That actually brings me to why I wanted to talk to you."

"Really, why?" Dan asked surprised.

"Like I said I believed he was telling the truth when he said he is an angel, so how did you catch it?" Jimmy asked.

"I ran into him on my way to a job I needed to do for Vlad. I thought he was another ghost so I grabbed it, he was strong but not overpowering. I just thought he was an elder Phantom or something."

"Did he try and use a weapon on you?"

"Yeah, nearly killed me with that thing, some of the cut's still haven't healed up. Why?"

"I've been able to extract the weapon from him."

"You have? Do you have it here?" Dan asked in excitement just then an announcement went off that told the people to move to their tables.

"I'll talk to you later. Enjoy your dance." Jimmy said. Dan nodded, got up and walked to their table with Jazz.

"Its good you have someone to talk to, I was afraid you might be bored." Jazz said as they got to the table. Dan pulled the chair out for her and as she sat down he leaned down and kissed her brow.

"With you here I would never be." Dan smiled as he saw her cheeks turn red again.

...

Dan watched as Ember dragged Danny into the hallway, a predatory smile on his lips. He had actually enjoyed his night so far but he was starting to form an itch. He had danced with Jazz a lot, he loved the feel of his hand in hers and on her back. He had lost track of time as he had danced with her. At that moment she was over on the other side of the hall talking to Cindy and Vicky.

A few guys came walking towards him. They looked friendly enough but there was something about them that rubbed him up the wrong way.

"Hey guys look its the party crasher, that thinks he's all that." The guy in the lead said. He was a big guy sure but not nearly as big as Dan. Dan smiled crookedly, finally something to scratch that itch with. "Well the girls wanted a real man around, and seeing you three I am not surprised." They had dropped their facade of being friendly, glaring openly at him. He was sure that this was going to happen, he had hoped for it. "Listen if you have a problem with me lets step out and settle this." He said his grin spreading. "Oh no we are dealing with you right here." The big blond guy said, his two goons just smiling and nodding.

He didn't want to settle it in here, Jazz would not be happy with him settling it in here. "Listen, I was brought here by my girlfriend and I would hate to disappoint her by doing something untoward in here. So lets take this outside." Dan said through gritted teeth, but before they could move Adrian and Jimmy came over. "Hey Dan. Enjoying the night?" Jimmy asked as he came to a halt next to Dan facing the other guys. "Brick don't you have a hot date to entertain?" Adrian asked, well now Dan finally had a name to put to the big brute. "Brick, such a fitting name, goes well with his face." Adrian had to hide behind his hand to keep from laughing. He was one of the few people that didn't like Brick.

Brick had a throbbing vein in his forehead and he stepped towards them as a howl tore through the night, which made him stop dead in his tracks. Everything seemed to stop, the music, people, everything came to a stop for a couple of seconds before the place erupted into chaos. People scattered in all directions and ran for the closest door to them. Dan looked through the panicked people to find Jazz, he spotted her on the other side of the room with a few of her friends. Dan pushed Brick aside and quickly made his way over to her.

As he got to her, he heard a second howl and it sounded like it was right outside. Jazz was busy trying to calm Cindy down, she was as pale as a sheet and visibly shivering, Jimmy went over to her and she seemed to calm down a little. "What happened?" Dan asked Jazz as he came to stand next to her. "She had a bad experience with these creatures in The Incident." Answered Jimmy soothing her.

"The doors won't open!" Someone yelled, Dan looked around to see people in the gym pulling on doors, with no luck of opening them. "Shit, they've got the building warded." He hissed through gritted teeth. The others looked at him questioningly. "Its a way to trap people within a certain place, demons and ghosts are the only ones known to use it though." Vicky said. "Your studies say anything on how to break out of a warded place?" Dan asked. "The text says, banishing or killing the power source behind it is the easiest way." She said looking more angry than afraid. "So the plan is to take on a ghost or Demon?"Adrian asked disbelieving. "Ghosts wont be a problem for me, demons on the other hand might be a bit more tricky." Dan said. "If we can find Danny he could help you." Jazz piped up. "That would have been the best course of action but I saw Ember and Danny leave just before we got trapped here." Dan said seriously.

"I sent for my battle suit, when the first howl sounded." Jimmy said, looking at Dan who smiled a little. "You got that thing running?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah ... well kind of... lets just call this it's first field test." he finished with a chuckle. "How long until it gets here?" Dan asked. Jimmy looked at his wristwatch and said "Another ten minutes or so, shouldn't be too long." Before Dan could say anything, all of the doors flew open, throwing the people who were trying to open them in all directions.

"Hi folks, what a lovely evening it is. So glad I got the invitation." Said a guy that was walking in from the main entrance with four wolves flanking him, from the three other door's came four wolves each. The wolves were different, bigger, stronger and they had a red tint to their fur. The most notable difference was that they were female. "My name is Berith and I'll be tonight's entertainment." He said wickedly as two black, charred wings spread out behind him. "Now before we get started I'd like to find out who took my brother Ornias, I know he can be annoying but all the same, I'd like him back."

Dan was about to step forward when a hand held him back, looking over his shoulder he saw no one and smiled. "About time you got back here, little one." He whispered."My name is Danny, and what is this guy on about?" Dan gave him the run down on what had happened a week ago or so when he had caught 'Ornias'. Meanwhile Berith was walking around the gym asking every group about his brother. Adrian and Jimmy, wearing black gloves he hadn't wore before, had walked up to stand with him. When Dan had finished his story Berith was three groups from them. "Okay we need a distraction." Danny's disembodied voice whispered. "Got that covered, in about six minutes a mech-suit will come crashing through the ceiling." Jimmy said in a low voice. "Um okay, that'll work. I'm going to go around and get everything else ready, take the crash as a signal to move."

As Berith drew closer to them Dan and the others moved to stand between him and the girls, this seemed to draw him in as he skipped the group next to them and came straight to them. "Well you look more composed than most around here." Berith said, "Why is that?" Dan gave the demon a lazy smile. "I'm the one your looking for." He said, looking it in the eye. Dan saw his face pale and thin, until he could easily see a black skull-like thing shine through his skin. Claw-like hands reached out to grab him, but when they where mere inches away from his face, a crashing sound drew the demons attention to the newly installed sky light and the machine that came through the ceiling. Taking advantage of the opening, Dan shot Berith with a powerful ecto-blast that sent him and his four wolves through the wall on the other side of the gym.

The quiet that followed lasted for only a second before all hell broke loose.

 _ **Hi guys sorry for the long wait, been really busy. Hope this makes up for the wait. Thanks for the Favorites and Followers.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Fight Club_**

Adrian was not ready for what had happened in the last few seconds, the crash, Dan blasting the demon with some kind of energy, but by the time the panic swept in he'd had enough sense to call on his weapons. The blast had sent the four wolves through the wall with the demon, looking across to the nearest door he saw that there were still two wolves standing in the arch. The other two had run into the gym and were blocked by a guy in a black and white suit. Figuring that they were taken care of he slowed down time as he ran towards the two at the door. Decapitating one and driving his sword through the others heart he felt the last of his powers run out and time resume. "Through here!" He yelled keeping his shield raised and waving his sword in the air. He saw some people protecting the rest of the kids as they ran towards the open door he was standing at. A man with shaggy brown hair in a green suit. "Listen man, I'll keep the door open. It looks like they will need you in there." He said, Adrian looked at the guy for a second longer before he nodded and ran towards the wolves.

As he passed the people, he directed them towards the door. He heard people screaming, howls, yelps and other sounds he couldn't make out as they all mulled together. Two of the wolves were ganging up on a girl with red hair in a black dress. She seemed to be doing okay, almost like she had done this before. Knocking the closest one to him to the ground he pushed his sword into its back, severing the spinal cord. The red head stepped onto the knee of the remaining wolf and kicked it in the jaw as she did a back-flip, landing rather gracefully she looked down at the wolf he had killed. "How did you do that?" She asked. "The blade is specially made to kill monster, something about the metal, I'm not entirely sure myself." She looked at the sword and shield again and then up at Adrian. "We could all use that, we are having trouble killing these ones. They are different from the smaller ones we fought last." She said, looking around the hall. Adrian did the same. All around the hall there where small fighting groups.

He saw some weird shit around the gym, two girls fighting and flying, shooting the same sort of energy that Dan had used, at the wolves. One had short green hair and the other one had blue hair that looked like its on fire. He had seen them around at the dance earlier and at school, he was sure that one had helped set up this morning but wasn't sure what their names were. The guy that had taken over at the door had a girl helping him usher people through it, she was cute, short brown hair and glasses. He saw Vicky 'fighting' with some guy in a pink hat that had ... Tentacles... 'Well that's weird' he thought, green, pink and purple tentacles. Dan was holding his own against several of them at once and seem to be enjoying it. Jimmy was in his Mech-suit and doing some damage all on his own, he seemed to be matching the wolves in strength. He was pulling some serious fighting moves. Jimmy looked over to him and shouted. "Give this to Dan!" Adrian had just enough time to see Jimmy throwing something from within his suit. It would have over shot him if he had been a human. Adrian jumped up and caught the small vial of bright light.

As he stood up to wave the vial at Jimmy, he saw that everything was frozen. He tried to move but couldn't lift his feet. "How are you doing this Chronos?" He shouted and a second later he heard laughter coming from around him. "I am the master of Time, you have a mere baby's power compared to me." Said a man stepping through a portal. The man had a black robe on, tied with a golden belt around his waist. He was holding a scythe over his shoulder. "Why are you here?" Adrian asked through gritted teeth. Chronos cocked an eyebrow but said. "I'm here to give you some advice." Adrian snorted at that comment but Chronos just carried on like he didn't hear him.

"These Demons are what they claim to be, they are fallen Angles." Adrian was about to open his mouth when. "Stay quiet." Adrian felt his mouth freeze, keeping his from talking. "Now is a time to listen, not talk. These demons are taking the first steps in their end game. They have planned this event for millions of years and the only thing they didn't count on messing with their plans, was mortals. So as much as we hate to admit it you are the only ones who can stop them."

...

Kim saw the guy catch something white and glowing, she ran with him as backup just in case he had missed it. Tripping over her own feet she nearly fell into him, but he caught her. She heard him whisper 'gods guide me' before she felt a sharp pain in her neck. The pain disappeared as quickly as it came, replaced by a numbness that spread through her body before a burn spread from her heart. It felt like her blood was boiling. She screamed as the pain intensified. She didn't know how but she heard the guy say to her. "I'm sorry, just hold on okay. Please survive." The pain she was feeling got worse and it pooled at her back, right between her shoulder blades. She heard voices, some calling her name, others just whispers that she couldn't make out. The pain was blinding her now, black spots swimming in front of her eyes. Someone grabbed her shoulders, a warm, pleasing feeling spread from them where the hands were holding her. The voices were also starting to become clearer, she could make them out now. She could hear Danny shouting angrily. She could also make out Timmy's voice close to her, whispering to her, the only thing she heard was 'please live'.

The next time she opened her eyes she is standing on a cliff, a black ocean of souls crashing into the side of it. As she looked over she could hear them scream and their bodies slamming into the wall. In the distance she saw a large land mass, from that she could hear cries and wails. "They are the souls of the dead, ones that couldn't move on." Said a deep voice behind her and as she turned around her breath caught. The man that was standing in front of her had a dark ebony skin tone that made his golden robe glow around him. He had silvery white eyes that she couldn't follow. She took a small step back and almost fell into the ocean of souls. "Who are you?" She asked looking up at him. He was easily three feet taller than she was.

"I have many names, many faces," he said sounding tired, "but you may call me Thanos." Kim had heard the name in passing before but she couldn't be sure where. The man leaned forward placing a cane on the ground she had not noticed before. "I am not, the one you are thinking of. I am the god of Death. I collect the souls of the dead and place them where they belong."

"So, I'm dead?" She asked her heart slamming in her chest, she did think it was odd that her heart was beating so wild if she was dead. "You're not dead Kimberly Ann Possible. You are at the edge Kimberly, between life and death. In the real world your friend is giving you strength, helping you fight this devil." Kim looked at him skeptically. "Helping me fight what?" she asked, before Thanos could say anything a voice called from behind. "That would be me sweetie." a sickly-sweet voice said. She spun around and came face to face with a boy that looked about her age. He had red hair a few shades darker than hers, a white vest and black jeans. He was relaxed like it was the most normal thing on earth to just float in mid-air. He had his hands in his jean pockets.

A smile slowly spread on his face. "You're the one who has my blade." He said tilting his head to the right. "Your what?" she asked taking a step back. From his pocket he drew a long silver knife, spinning it in his hand it changed form from a blade to a long claw hammer that he rested on his shoulder. "That doesn't look much like a blade." She said looking at the head bopping up and down. The boy laughed. "No, it doesn't, it's just a name you humans came up with sweetie. Believe me ..."

"My name is not sweetie, so Stop calling me that!" Kim said jabbing a finger in his face. The boy had a shocked look on his face and his relaxed stance had changed to a recoiled one. From behind her Kim heard Thanos giving a soft chuckle. "Play nice kids." Both of them looked at him with anger, the boy sighed as he said, "Fine old timer." Looking up he quickly turned his attention to Kim. "My name is Ornias, you can call me Orn, less of a mouthful." He stretched out his hand offering it to Kim.

Giving his hand a skeptical look before she turned her eyes to his. He sighed bringing his hand up to his neck. "Fine, have it your way Sweetie, I tried."

"I told you don't call me Sweetie!" Kim yelled crossing her arms. "Well you won't tell me your name, so I'll keep calling you what I want Sweetie." Kim took a swing at him, he easily avoided it by stepping back, Kim quickly followed up the punch with a leg sweep, that might have caught him if he hadn't levitated off the ground. Orn laughed settling into his relaxed state again. "Come back here you little piece of sh..."

"Now, now Kim there is no need for language like that." Thanos said, a heavy tone to his voice. Kim smiled over her shoulder at him, an apologetic look on her face. Orn smiled down at them his hammer still resting on his shoulder. "Ah so Kim is your name, I think I like Sweetie more." Orn said smiling down at Kim. "What do you want?!" She yelled up at him. Orn floated lower, the smile still on his face. "I don't know Sweetie, I was summoned here just like you." Kim turned around and looked at Thanos, raising an eyebrow.

"He is here to fight you, for the control over the angel blade..."

"I won't be fighting her." As Orn said that, a little smile spread over Thanos' face. Kim looked at him with a shocked expression. "I thought you were killing me? Thanos told me you are killing me." Orn rolled his neck, his eyes closed as he did this. "I was killing you, but I have a better idea now." He said opening his eyes. Kim waited with a pissed off look on her face. "Well? What is this plan of yours?" Kim asked her anger clear on her face. "I'm going to let Evangeline train you." He said with an evil smile on his face.

A small slender hand reached over Orn's shoulder, from behind his back came a girl with copper brown hair with blood red streaks in it. She had a simple white gown on that was tied around her waist with a golden sash. She had a slim build and pale skin, sapphire blue eyes opened up to look at Kim. As she yawned she stretched one arm out over her head, keeping one hand on his shoulder. 'Evangeline' then wrapped her arm around him and held her other hand, she kissed him on his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hi Orn, who is she?" Kim was caught off guard by the affection in her voice. "Evangeline this is Sweetie, she is the one who is going to take over from me." Evangeline looked at Kim again this time with a skeptical look. "She looks ..." Orn coughed interrupting Evangeline, she looked a bit miffed but quickly continued. ".. different from what I thought." Kim was a little curious, but she didn't have time, she turned around and faced Thanos. "I need to get back to my friends, they are in danger."

"It is fine Kimberly Ann Possible," Waving his arm, a window opened showing the dance. "We can spend an eternity here and less than a second would have passed in the mortal realm."

"Sweetie, we have all the time we need." Came Evangeline's voice. Kim turned to look at Eva. The first thing she saw was a fist coming right at her. She did a back flip to avoid it and landed in a fight stance, like she had done a million times with Shego, but unlike fighting with Shego, Kim could feel the killing intent that was coming from Evangeline. She swept her legs low aiming at Kim's legs, she jumped to the side just in time to avoid the kick. She kept her eyes trained on Eva as she made her approach.

"You got good instincts Sweetie, keep listening to them and you might survive a bit longer." Evangeline said in a cold voice. Kim kept her eyes on Eva, waiting for her to strike. She didn't know anything about the girl, so her best option was to wait and figure her out, buy her time after all she had an eternity if she needed it. Eva didn't give her that chance, she attacked again coming in for a punch that Kim easily dodged. As Eva's fist went past her she felt energy coming off her, it was like standing too close to a fire. Kim jumped back, putting some distance between them.

"If you touch me I die." Kim said, not even bothering with a question. She laughed, a soft sound that had a warmth to it. "You would be right, I burn with the same intensity as magma. My skin is like metal and my blood is pure energy. I touch you and it's over, I can burn through you in seconds." As she said it she was holding her hand up and it started to glow as she talked. "How is that even fair?" Kim asked a little bit miffed. Evangeline laughed again the soft sound vibrating through her bones."Kim you have my power in you, I can't hurt myself. So, convince me to help you and we can spar."

"Convince you? How can I do that?" Kim asked disbelieving. "I can't convince you to fight yourself." Evangeline took this as a opening and struck again punching and kicking at her. Kim evaded easily at first but as they continued Kim had more trouble evading. She could feel Evangeline getting closer and closer with each swing, the heat getting worse as she got closer. Kim's mind worked a mile trying to figure out how to beat her. She remembered what Evangeline had said but she doubted it would work but she didn't really have any other choice. 'Shit I don't know if this will work but I really need your help, please help me.' Kim thought. After a few more swings she jumped back to put in some more distance, in any other situation it might have worked but Evangeline was too fast and when Kim landed Evangeline was there ready to punch. All she could do was put up her arms to block, not that it would be any help, she already felt the heat on her skin. 'Please help.' She thought, pleading for any help at all as Evangeline's fist made contact.

Kim's eyes widened as she saw her arms encased in obsidian and gold. Her arms felt a comfortable warmth spreading through them. It took her a second to realise she had actually blocked Evangeline. She quickly grabbed Evangeline's arm with one hand and swung at her with her other hand, Evangeline leaned back, slipping under Kim's punch and as she leaned back she brought her foot up aiming for Kim's face, but she easily caught it and swung around to throw Evangeline towards the ocean of souls.

She did a few flips before she stopped and hung upside down in midair a weird smile on her face. "You've done better than I thought you would, I planned on taking an arm at least." She swung herself up into a sitting position, that evil smile on her face. "It's true she took both my arms. Took me forever to grow them back." Orn said flexing his arms, Kim had a puzzled look on her face. "It takes hundreds of years, but it is possible." Orn informed her in a matter of fact tone.

"I can't do that you crazy bitch!" Kim yelled at Evangeline, "With me around you would have been able to." A little smile playing on her face. "I don't live for that long!" Her smile didn't falter, and it gave Kim an odd feeling something she didn't know what to make of. "I think you're ready for training, you'll need it if you're going to beat the Corrupt." She said landing

...

Timmy wrapped his magic around her arms and legs willing strength into her body. Timmy felt how close her body was to burning up, if he had been just a little bit later she might not have made it. Danny had torn the guy away from her when she had started to scream, and he wanted a piece of him. Whatever he had done to Kim, he would pay.

"What did you do to her?" Danny shouted as he had his hand around the guy's throat. He was squeezing so hard the guy couldn't get a word out. "Danny, he can't speak if you're crushing his throat." Timmy said after seeing this. Danny looked over to Timmy an angry glint in his eye that quickly subsided seeing the hurt look on his friend's face. Danny threw the guy down to the ground. While he was coughing Danny looked around the room, they had evacuated everyone that hadn't been fighting. The wolves themselves had stopped fighting and had gone to stand at the hole in the wall. There were only eight left and they were not moving from their spots, like guard dogs. Dan came floating over, his face a mask of nothing. He looked at the guy on the floor before looking at Kim and then to Danny. Raising an eyebrow in question.

"I was just about to ask this guy that same question." Danny said pointing at the coughing man. Dan looked down at him, the man looked up at Dan and smiled. That made Danny even angrier. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him off his feet. "What's so funny?" Danny asked his eyes glowing red. The guy looked a bit shocked and looked to Dan again. "Danny, let Adrian go." Dan said placing a hand on his shoulder, Danny dropped him and turned to Dan his eyes still glowing red. "You know him!" It was more of an accusation than a question.

Dan ignored him and turned to help Adrian up off the ground. Adrian accepted his hand and was helped to his feet. "You okay?" Adrian nodded and looked over to Kim. "What did you do?" Dan asked and saw Adrian look to the floor before up at him. "I gave her the angel's weapon."

"What? Why would you do that? Do you know if she would survive?" Dan asked him quickly looking to Kim in Timmy's arms and wrapped in his tentacles. "What are you doing?" He asked Timmy. "I'm giving her strength, whatever he gave her is burning her alive, from the inside." Timmy said as his tentacles pulsed with light. "Will she make it?" Danny asked, looking at Timmy. He shook his head saying "I have no idea, I can't tell. This power or whatever it is, it's fighting with her life force and I can't tell which one is winning." Kim squirmed in Timmy's embrace arching her back and trying to escape from him. A light gathered between her shoulder blades and over his arms. The light grew until it was blinding. Danny watched as the light faded and got replaced with an obsidian Omega, with golden veins running through it. The light on her arms was replaced with obsidian metal, with gold trimming her fingers they looked like claws. Black disks with a golden center formed at the back of the omega, from them formed golden and obsidian arms. As they grew from the disks the muscles twitched as they began to form and flexed as they got long enough and move around the Omega.

Kim seemed to calm down, her body seamed to twitch slightly and Danny noticed that the arms did the same. Timmy started to take his tentacles off of her and placed her on her feet. One hand came down as if it wanted to brace her, keep her balanced. The other three were hanging much like her normal arms, the bottom right's arm backhand rested flatly on the ground. Kim's eyes fluttered, and Timmy took her hand. Danny floated closer being very aware of the arms. Danny looked over to the hole in the wall where the wolves were still standing. The people that stayed and fought with them were coming together. He saw people he knew and some he didn't, a girl with red hair, in a white dress came walking over to them. She eyed the obsidian omega and arms. "This is interesting." She stepped up next to Adrian, she was standing close enough that it was more than a friendly gesture. Some stood closer to Jazz and Dan, others stood closer to Kim. Ember and Kitty came floating towards Danny and landed next to him each taking a hand. Danny gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Is she okay?" Ember asked looking over to Kim.

"So not the drama, and you can ask me next time." Kim said, rubbing her temple. Timmy seemed to sigh with relief and shrink in size a little. "You gave us a scare." Danny said to her. "Yeah sorry about that." Everyone seemed to smile and laugh at that. Kim looked up and over the room towards Adrian and smiled at him. "It's fine Adrian, Thanos explained it to me." Danny, Timmy and a few others that heard her gave her strange looks.

"Thanos is the Greek god of Death. Are you saying you spoke to a Greek god?" The red head next to Adrian asked looking between him and Kim. Before she or Adrian could answer a loud howl came from the hole in the wall. The howl was so loud that it shook the tables and vibrated some of the jugs off them. Danny took a step to stand in front of Kitty and Ember. "That does not sound good." He said looking over to Dan he said. "Listen Dan that sounds ... odd, so what do you say about turning ghost." Dan just nodded and closed his eyes, his hair started to rise and wave like fire. A golden light appeared around his waist that split in two. One travelled up and the other down changing him into his ghost form.

His clothes changed as the light passed over them. They turned into a black and white suit, his cape was torn and tattered. His skin turned turquoise, his eyes red and his hair turned silver. Danny raised an eyebrow "Nice look, I would lose the cape though." Dan picked up the cape, gave it a look and removed it before burning it with green fire. "It's seen better days." Was all he said. Looking at Kim with a questioning look on his face. "You know how to use those or are they for show only?"

"I spent a lot of time with Thanos, learning how to use these." as she talked she flexed the top two hands and brought them together to crack her knuckles, with the bottom two she pressed on the ground and straightened them to lift herself up. Adrian looked a bit confused, taking a hesitant step forward that made some of their group tense. "Was Chronos there?" Kim shook her head. "No, only Thanos, Orn and Evangeline."

"You're going to have to explain that to us later." Timmy said calling out his tentacles, letting them fly around in a lazy way. Looking over to the wolves she saw that they had started to move forward. Kim had a little smile on her face. "I'm going to enjoy this." She said before she pushed off with her arms. Her arms cracked the floor with the force she pushed off with. Kim punched the nearest wolf sending it flying back into the wall. Kim was right there she picked it up by the leg and swung it over her head and into the ground, as it made contact with the ground she brought her other arm over and smashed the head of the wolf. Blood, fur and bone flew all over the place. Another wolf attacked from behind, but Kim's free hand shot up and grabbed it mid attack. Her arm closed around the wolf's fist, crushing it, and the wolf yelped. Blood dripped from her hand as the wolf whimpered, Kim pulled him closer and then pushed her hand into the wolves' stomach. With another hand she ripped into its stomach the arms rising, tearing the wolf in two. Holding the two halves in her hands she took the other wolf by its leg and threw all of it into the hole in the wall.

Looking around she saw that Dan had killed another two, Danny was in the process of burning one alive, after her time with Thanos and the others she saw these creatures as lesser beings. Timmy and Adrian seemed to be working together, she would have loved to see how that had come about. Timmy was in the process of holding the wolf down and in place while Adrian jumped up and decapitated it. Kim looked over to the girls, the Red head, along with Kacey and Pamela were distracting the wolves while Ember and Kitty were charging up their attacks to finish them off. Kim walked over to the guy's. "Shouldn't we help them?" She asked as she got closer to them. Danny floated over to her crossing his arms. "Are you crazy." He said with a light chuckle."I don't have a death wish but be my guest." Danny said waving an arm in a go-ahead gesture. "On second thoughts you might be right." Jazz, Shaggy and Velma came over to the group. "We got everyone out and then called for an ambulance, just in case someone might need it." Velma said pushing her glasses back.

"Good idea, I swear I saw some of them hyperventilating." Dan said with a laugh. "Not everyone is as used to violence as you are dude." Shaggy said a bit defensive, as a light blush crept onto his cheeks. Velma snickered into her hand turning away from him, so he couldn't see it. Others laughed openly, and it lightened the entire room. Over at the girls Ember and Kitty had unleashed their combined energy on one wolf and it came down on it, crushing it into the ground. Ember played a chord on her guitar and the ball of ecto-energy turned into a fire that burned the wolf. Kitty pressed her hand to her lips and made a kissing sound, a pair of lips came from her and smacked into the wolf. The lips turned over the wolf wrapping it up in them. The lips blinked out of existence taking the wolf with it. "Wow that's a neat trick, why haven't you used that before?" Danny asked. "I can't use it a lot, once a day at most." Kitty said nearly out of breath.

From the hole came another howl to be followed by two large clawed hands, that were covered with a brick red fur. Danny heard Shaggy yell out 'Zoinks!' "Shaggy get my sister and the girls out of here now!" Danny yelled which was met with some very strong disagreements. Luckily for him Shaggy had come around and grabbed most of the girls and was on his way out. The hands pulled a figure from the darkness, Danny suppressed a shiver as the creature came into the light. The Arms were at least three times bigger than normal. The head came into view, the hair was a pale yellow color that looked like spider webbing. His skin was pulled tight and thin over his face that had seemed to sharpen. Paper thin lips were pulled up showing two rows of needle like teeth. A mandible like set of teeth opened and closed over the needle teeth. He had three set of eyes, the lowest set were completely black, the two other were black with yellow irises and black cat pupils. It had a human body from the neck to the waist, it's skin was scaly and snow white. From the waist down, it had a spider's body, the were a few tufts of brick color fur over its body and legs. The legs cut into the ground, digging large gashes into the wooden floor.

The monster looked around the room scanning all who still remained inside it, but once it came to Kim, it stopped. The mandibles made a weird clicking sound that sped up before, "Where did you get my brothers blade?" The voice sounded like a hundred clicking and chattering of teeth. "Ornias is your brother?" She asked a bit shocked, she couldn't picture the guy she had gotten to know as this things brother. Berith only hissed in response, he placed his hands on the ground digging his nails into the floor. "I killed him and took the blade from his burnt-out husk." Kim said in a cold voice. Berith's shoulders slumped for a second before he reared his head and roared. "Impossible!" The roar sent out shock-waves out through the room that knocked everyone back and sent some into the wall across the room. Kim had blocked with her hands only skidding back a few steps. "Close but it's Kim Possible." She said with a small smile. Danny and Dan were the least affected and the only ones still conscious with Kim.

Danny moved in front of Kim blocking him from her, a silent and very obvious way of saying that he would not let him get to her. He quickly looked around the room and saw Timmy, Adrian and even Jimmy were lying on the floor unconscious. A few of the other guys that had stayed behind to help were stuck in the wall. After the roar, Berith launched himself at Danny swiping at him with a clawed hand. Danny evaded and turned intangible but was cut on the arm where the things nails reached.

"Fuck!" He screamed as another swipe came at him. This time he blocked it with both hands before shooting an ecto-blast point blank at the hand. Berith yelped and pulled his hand back showing two small burn marks where Danny's hands were. "That should have burned right through him." Danny said a little taken back. "He's more powerful than the rest, don't think the old trick will work on him." Dan said creating a giant hammer and slamming it into Berith's body. The blow sent him skidding a few meters back, tearing through the floor as he went. Kim jumped in and punched him with her two right arms before following through with her left arms. A leg came down where Kim had been standing, her arms had pulled her back just in time to escape being stabbed. As she jumped back her one hand grabbed the leg, she pulled it along with her and this brought Berith down and Kim brought her two fists up delivering a powerful uppercut that toppled him over.

Kim joined Dan and Danny a few feet back. Berith wasted no time getting up, the few wounds that they had inflicted on him were already starting to heal. "Dan how did you deal with Ornias?" Kim asked, looking over to the elder halfa. He had a grin on his face when he looked at her. "Ornias was not this strong. His wounds didn't heal this fast and my blows had more of an effect." Dan said turning back to Berith who was back on all eight legs. Danny floated forward his hands glowing green. "Then we just hit him harder." As he said that a giant flaming fist came from the left and knocked Berith into the wall.

"Whoa, that's what I'm talking about." Danny said turning to see Ember and Kitty floating towards him a pissed of look on their faces. "Oh boy." Danny said lowering his hands, shrinking into himself as he did so. "You little dipshit, you think you can just push us out side." Kitty came towards him and grabbed him by his shirt. Danny threw his arms up in a pleading manner. "I thought …"

"Oh no you didn't think that's the whole thing isn't it. What, because we're girls we can't fight?" Kitty cut him off. "No, Kim stayed and fought."

"So, what? She can handle it but we can't?" Ember said her hair burning a little higher, her flames dancing wildly. Danny knew that this was all pointing to her being very pissed at him and if she was angry Kitty was probably beyond angry. "No, it's nothing like that and you know it. I wanted to make sure that you were not in danger." Kitty leaned in and kissed Danny on the cheek, Danny was taken aback by her action. Ember looked a little bit confused as well, as she pulled away she had a shy smile on her face. "Danny you don't get to decide that for us. We love you and we know you love us, but we can look after ourselves. You have to trust that we can hold our own." Danny felt a little bit relieved and ashamed for wanting them out of the way.

"Hey guys I'm sorry to interrupt you but we need a little help here." Kim said a little strained. "Don't worry the others are on their way." Ember said.

…

Shaggy was standing outside the gym holding the door closed but it wasn't to keep things inside, it was to keep the few girls he had gotten out on Danny's request.

"Like come on girls, you know Danny asked me to keep you out." Shaggy said as he stood in front of the door. His arms were stretched out in front of the door. Velma stood to the side an amused look on her face as she watched Shaggy trying to stand up to the girls. She knew better than to try and help, they were going to go help no matter what she or Shaggy said. "Shaggy get out of our way." Kacey said barely being held back by him. Velma stepped forward and pulled the two apart. They were all very surprised that he had been able to hold them off for this long. Velma herself had thought that some would have been able to get through.

"Okay that's enough." Velma said looking up at Shaggy. "But Velms, they trusted me to keep you safe and I'm kind of scared of what Dan or Danny might do to me if I fail." Shaggy said with a nervous little laugh. "Well then let's hope that nothing happens to them." Velma said looking past him, Shaggy turned and saw the girls disappearing through the door. Shaggy's laugh turned into a half-hearted sob before he ran off after them.

 _ **Hi guys sorry it took so long but it seems like this will be the norm from now on. I'll still try and write faster or more. Hope you're still enjoying the ride and next chapter I'll open up the world a bit. Give you some more details of who is in it and whom you can expect to make an appearance. This will also be Danny and the other's way of entering the superhero league, and in some cases if they should be allowed in or be watched as possible threats.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**_The Kill_**

Cassandra Wayne walked through the mansion dressed in her black night shirt, white night cap and slippers. As usual when she was walking through the mansion at night she was headed to her Dad's study. On her way there she met Stephanie and Jason. "Whoa he got you up too?" She asked as she came closer. "Shit! Cassandra can you be a little louder next time you come up on us?" Jason asked clearly startled by her sudden appearance. Stephanie had recovered from her shock and was laughing quietly into her hand. Cassandra joined her in soft giggles that made Jason blush slightly and cross his arms. "I'll put a bell around my neck next time." She said to Jason. "I'll buy the damn thing for you." Jason said with a laugh.

"You'll buy what?" Someone said next to her and she nearly jumped into Jason's arms. Looking back, she saw that it was Damian, an evil smile on his face. "Ah see, not so much fun is it?" Jason asked a little bit smug. "He needs the bell." She said as she started to walk again. "All four of us, must be something big." Stephanie said as she stepped in behind Cassandra. "You think it's something to do with the Incident or just the normal stuff?" Damian asked Jason. Jason looked down at Damian and back up, lifting his hands to place them behind his head as they walked. "I don't know but I hope it's the things from the Incident." He said with a bitter tone. The rest of them went quiet, the death of Tim was still fresh in all their minds.

They all made their way to Bruce's study. Jason walked over to the bookshelf and opened the elevator before standing to one side to let the others in. Cassandra moved to stand in the corner of the elevator, the others came in and took up a corner each. They all were quiet as it took them down to the Batcave, her arms crossed and head down as she thought of the last fight she had with Tim. The ride down to the Batcave was as smooth as ever it had become as much a part of her as everything else, just as being called for at odd hours over the last couple of years. Ever since she found out that her father was The Batman. The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open revealing the dark caverns. The big computer was on and they could see two figures standing near it. Damian and Cassandra took the lead as they walked towards them. Jason and Stephanie trailed a few steps behind talking quietly, Cassandra could hear what they were talking about but chose to block it out. "Do you know who's over there with Bruce?" She asked Damian hoping to block it out for him as well. Damian kept his eyes on the figures that stood near the computer, they were starting to become a bit clearer. "It might be Dick, but I don't know what he would be doing here, unless it really is something to do with the things that killed Tim." They both picked up the pace.

"Good, you're all here." Bruce said, he had his cowl pulled back revealing his face. The person with him was not Dick, standing next to Bruce was Tony Stark and he wasn't in his suit of armour. "Whoa what's mister Stark doing here?" Cassandra asked. Bruce looked over to the man next to him and was given a quick nod. "Stark is here because of what's happening in Bay City."

"And what's happening in Bay City?" Jason asked. "A little over half an hour ago my satellites picked up a huge energy spike." It was Tony talking now. "I tracked it to Bay City. I don't have a company in Bay City, so I came here hoping that Bruce has a surveillance drone in his." At this point Cassandra looked over to her father as he was typing on the massive keyboard. "Am I missing something what does an energy spike have to do with anything?" Damian asked picking at his ear. "The same energy was detected twice before." Bruce answered. "The first time was the day of The Incident. The last time was the day Tim died." His typing had a slight hitch in it, Cassandra doubted that anyone besides her and Damian would have been able to detect it. "So, this is about them." Jason said his fists clenched tight at his sides. Stephanie had her arms crossed, holding herself. "Yes and judging by the size of the energy signal it appears to be a large group."

"Where else are they?" Cassandra asked knowing that these things didn't just attack one place. "That's the thing, they are only in Bay City." Bruce said turning to face the group. "It can't be that odd we don't know all that much about them." Stephanie pointed out. "True but there is a distinct possibility that this might be a trap. Their previous attacks had been worldwide, small packs that caused disturbances, the mutagen and the small tears in our reality might just be the start and were all of far less magnitude." Tony said. Bruce stepped forward and pulled his cowl over his head. "We're heading up to the Watchtower. You stay here and watch the feed from here. Once we are sure it's not a trap I'll send you in to investigate." The Batman said as the Zeta-tube powered up. "Where is you armour?" Damian asked Tony. "I have a few in the Watchtower if I need it." A cocky smile on his face. "Besides it's not like people don't know who I am." He said waving as he stepped into the Zeta-tube, Batman followed him through a second later.

They all walked over to their respective suits, took a spare out of the drawers under them and quickly changed into them. Cassandra was just zipping up her last boot when the computer screen showed a school's football field where a lot of teens were standing. At the main entrance to the gym they saw a guy and a girl run into the building. The drone flew up and spotted a hole in the roof, from it all kinds of different light pulsed. "That's odd." Damian said standing next to her in his Robin outfit, his pole resting over his shoulder.

Jason and Stephanie were quick to join them. "Come on we need to go there." Jason said. "Hold on Jason, we don't know what's going on there." Cassandra said and took manual control of the drone. "We don't need to know what's going on, they are in danger." Jason said impatiently. "Going in unprepared is what got Tim killed." Cassandra blurted out, her fingers quiet on the console. "I'm not making that mistake again." The drone went through the hole and the first thing they saw was another hole in the wall that joined the school to the Gym. "Man, I hope they have a good insurance policy." Damian said with a whistle. "I don't think the insurance covers monster attacks." Stephanie said. "They really should though."

"Guys, shut up." Jason said and pointed to the monitor. From the hole they saw four wolves coming out of it. They were brick red and bigger than the last ones they had fought, and they looked a bit more reptilic. Their fur looked more like spikes and their skin had a leather shine to it. From somewhere off the screen came a red energy wave that knocked one of the wolves back, the other three charged in that direction. Turning the drone Cassandra saw the entire room and did a double take at the giant monster. "That's new." Damian said. "Batman, are you seeing this." Cassandra said into her earpiece. "Batman? Shit I'm not getting through." As they watched they saw a few people flying around the room. Two of the four were dressed in similar clothes, the other two were women, one had blue hair and skin a lighter blue skin. The other one had green hair and a lighter green skin. They could also see a few people lying around the gym, some were knocked into the wall and hanging there, others were lying on the ground and there was even a mech-suit with its pilot. From the main doors came a few people and as far as she could tell they were mostly girls.

What caught their attention the most though was the giant monster. It had the lower body of a spider complete with six sharp pointy legs, werewolf like arms that were way too long, and the body of a man that was snow white. The entire thing had a leather look to it. "You think they are metahumans?" Stephanie asked stepping up to Cassandra. "If they are then they aren't in our database." She said. "Wait," Jason said stepping forward. "I know that girl." He said pointing to a red-haired girl with four black and golden arms floating behind her. "The girl with the Omega sign?" Cassandra asked. "Yeah, her name is Kim Possible and as far as I know she's not a meta." He said leaning in. "I'm surprised you don't know about her. She is pretty well known." Stephanie stepped forward to say something but was cut off by Damian. "Guys something is happening to the big dude." They all turned their attention back to the monitor in time to see him bending forward, his arms coming up and around, scratching his back. A few seconds later two black charred wings popped out of his back. "Just what the hell is this thing?" Cassandra asked.

…

Danny flew down to the girls. "Can you move the others out of here." He said as he landed in front of them. "What? No, how are you, sorry I had you carried out of here?" Kacey said a mocked hurt tone in her voice. "Can't you see that." Danny pointed to Berith. "We don't have time for your smart-ass quips!" A dark aura swirled around Kacey and as he watched it grow the room went quiet. The feel of it made Danny's skin feel electric and cold at the same time. "And we would have been able to help if you hadn't decided to exclude us." The Darkness around her intensified a light frost started to settle on his skin. "So, I'd cut the attitude if I was you." Danny shivered slightly before nodding and just like that the darkness was gone and the sound came back. His throat felt strangely dry and hoarse as he said. "Sorry about that. For yelling and sending you guys out." His arm shot up to rub his neck out of habit. "It's fine Danny we get it." Jazz said stepping forward, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before turning to the group of girls and Shaggy. "Okay come on guys lets get these people out of here." The others nodded and ran to the people that were all over the gym. All except Kacey.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Jazz asked. "I think they might need my help more than you guys." She said not taking her eyes off Danny. "Go on Jazz we'll be fine." Not wanting to waste any more time she headed off leaving Danny with Kacey. Danny turned to face rest of the hall and saw that Kim was holding two wolves at bay with her arms, but it seemed like she was just keeping up with their attacks. "Listen I'm..." Danny started to say but was cut off by Kacey. "We can talk about it later." She said with a smile and punched his shoulder playfully. Danny smiled back and said. "Come on." Before heading to Kim. Flying at full speed he swung and punched a wolf and sent it skidding backwards. At the same time Kim landed a punch on the other wolf. "Glad to have you back in the fight." She said and that's when it hit him. Most people in their situation probably would not have stayed to fight and as weird as it was the ones that did had the same attitude towards this. They were joking about it, like if they didn't it would make all this too serious they might just walk away from it. With a smile he looked over to her and said. "We can take these guys, you go help Dan." Her lower arms pushed her off the ground sending her high into the air. The two wolves stood together facing Danny before one broke away and swiped at him, Danny then grabbed its arm and threw it around to the opposite side. The wolf dug its nails into the ground quickly coming to a stop.

"That was smart." Danny scolded himself having placed the wolves at a slight advantage by splitting them up. "It's a good thing you have a partner isn't it." Kacey said as she pressed her back into his. Danny smiled and stole a glance at her, she was holding two scythes. The handles looked to be blackened bone, while the blades edge looked silver and the top part obsidian. The wolf facing her howled and she took that as the cue to attack, Danny followed her lead and went after his own. The wolf swiped high forcing Danny to the ground and he noted that they were faster. Danny jumped up hoping to catch it off guard but was hit from the left and he heard a sickening crack as the blow landed that threw him across the hall. Hitting the ground sent him rolling until the wall stopped him. The others were busy in their own fights knowing better than to take their eyes off the thing in front of them. Danny pushed himself up onto his knees and hands, there was a slight ringing in his ears. From the corner of his eye he saw the wolf swiping at him, quickly pushing off the ground Danny got out of the way just in time. His clothes weren't that lucky, four slashes ran down his side. Still floating in air Danny pushed off the wall and kicked the wolf in the head, sending it back a few paces giving him more room to move. The wolf seemed to smile, an eerie thought that Danny quickly shoved away.

Crouching low so that it was eye level with him the wolf let out a howl and Danny could feel the air vibrate with it's power. Danny poured energy into his hands that set them alight with green energy as he waited for the wolf to stand up, but before it did it launched forward and swiped at Danny faster than he thought was possible. Something was off, the wolf seemed quicker and smaller that it had a few seconds ago. Danny focused on it and noticed that the wolf was indeed smaller. It was roughly the same height as him, it must have sacrificed some of it's power to gain this speed. Danny could feel that it was easier to block now and the few times it landed a blow it was slightly more powerful than Vlad's punches when he trained with him, even with everything he was doing to absorb the force of the blows. Danny blocked a right swipe and went in for a roundhouse kick, but the wolf jumped back, the energy that Danny had put in his foot had singed the hair on its ears. As his foot came around he kicked off the wall and shot forward catching the wolf off guard. He landed a strong right blow before turning in mid-air and landed his roundhouse kick. Black blood dripped to the floor from its mouth as the wolf staggered backwards. Danny smiled as he saw this, knowing he could still hurt them was comforting in a way. The wolf spit out some blood and wiped at its mouth.

"You're not as brainless as the rest, are you?" Danny asked and got a low growl out of the wolf. "I think I'm going to call you Wolfy." He said before it lunged at him again. Danny shot it with a charged ecto-energy beam, catching it in mid-air. It sent the wolf flying backwards but as it was sailing through the air it turned itself and dug its nails into the ground, slowing itself down before landing. Danny was on the wolf in a second and swung at it but his arm was grabbed and the wolf pulled him closer. The wolfs claws came up and cut him across the chest. Danny screamed and blasted the wolf in the face with an energy beam. The wolf yelped and took a few steps back. Green and red blood oozed out of the cuts on his chest. He placed his hand on his chest and winced, bringing his hand up he looked at it and clenched his hand closed. Danny's anger boiled close to the surface and his eyes flashed red. "You're going to pay for that Wolfy." He hissed, and he could have sworn the wolf smiled again. Danny spread out his arms, floating off the ground as his hands and eyes glowed green with energy.

Danny took the chance to look around the room, Kacey was still dealing with her wolf, but she had the upper hand and looked in the best condition out of all of them. Kim and Dan were locked in a stalemate with Berith, the two of them barely getting a hit in. Jazz and the others had done a great job, there were only a few kids left. Ember and Kitty seemed to have taken care of their wolves, but they were a lot worse off than he was. Green Ecto-blood dripped from several wounds, Danny's anger reached a new high as he saw the girls he had come to care for hurt like that.

The wolf crouched low and got ready to lunge. Danny turned to the side raising his left hand as the energy ball formed in his right which was out of the wolf's sight. He shot a powerful beam directly at the wolf which forced it to jump aside. As it was in the air Danny threw the energy ball at the wolf, catching it by surprise and when his shot made contact with the wolf it exploded and made it yelp in pain. Before the wolf fell to the ground Danny was next to it and punched it in the stomach. The punch sent the wolf flying up to the ceiling, its feet hit the roof and stopped it from falling, the wolf quickly dug its nails into the roof to keep it steady. In a second Danny was there again but his punch missed as the wolf dropped safely down to the ground. As it landed it let out a howl and Danny saw it get a little bit bigger.

Danny touched down not far from it. "Bulking up won't help you now." He said as his eyes and hands glowed again. The wolf jumped forward, breaking the floor as it did and was in front of Danny in less than a second. A shocked look crossed Danny's face as the wolf sank its nails into his chest. He could feel its claws piercing his heart, the room had gone deadly quiet right before he heard Ember and Kitty's screams. Danny looked over to them with some difficulty as blood started to come from his mouth. When he saw them and the tears that were streaming down their cheeks a small smile pulled at his lips as he whispered, "I'm sorry." Danny grabbed the wolfs arm and held it there. The wolf tried pulling away, but Danny held onto him and the wolf couldn't pull free. "You're … staying right … here." Danny said between heavy breaths. His hands started to glow and burn the wolf. It yelped in pain trying franticly to pull away and get free from the burning. When that wasn't working it started to claw at Danny with its free hand, digging into Danny's flesh everywhere it could. Blood started to flow onto the ground as the wolfs howl just kept getting louder. Ember and Kitty made their way over to Danny as quick as they could. When they were more than halfway they were stopped by people he didn't know.

There were three of them. One had blonde hair that was just longer than her shoulders. She had a black and purple suit on, a yellow bat on her chest and a yellow utility belt. The other was a guy in red head gear, black shirt and pants with a brown jacket. There was another girl with them dressed in almost all black. She was talking to the other two and to Ember and Kitty before she started to run towards him.

As the wolf howled and raised its hand to cut Danny again, black blood jumped out of its mouth and it went silent. A large hole had appeared in the wolfs chest, black blood dripped out and onto the floor mixing with the green and red blood from Danny. The wolf turned its head to look behind, as it turned Danny started to appear behind it with his arm sticking through the wolf. "Told you its not going to help bulking up." He said with a smile and the Danny in front of the wolf laughed softly and started to disappear. Danny grabbed the jaw of the wolf and started to pull its head back. The tearing of its neck could be heard all throughout the gym. A second later the head dropped on the ground with a sickening thud. Not long after that, the body dropped to the ground too. Only one Danny was left, standing with an arm covered in black blood looking down at the body and pool of blood. Danny just stood there breathing hard. Turning his head slightly to the side, Ember and Kitty saw a smile on his lips as he looked at them. He took a few hesitant steps towards them before falling to his knees clutching his side and left arm. "Danny!" Ember and Kitty shouted in unison before pushing the new people aside and half running half floating to him. They both fell in front of him and threw their arms around him as they started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said as he hugged them back. While they were caught up in their embrace Kacey approach the new people, her scythes dripping with black blood. "I didn't think you guys made it out of Gotham very often?" She didn't address anyone in particular, not really knowing who was in charge. The girl dressed in black turned to her. "Black Bat, right? Whatever the reason is for coming here, the helps appreciated." Kacey said turning her attention to Kim and Dan fighting Berith. Dan and Kim seemed to be getting tired and Berith had changed, his entire body was covered in scales, his face had elongated, and his web hair was thicker and longer. "Do you know what that thing is?" The guy in red asked. Kacey looked over to him. "He claims to be a fallen angel." She said turning back to the fight. "Dan might know more, I'll let him explain things to …"

"WHAT the fuck were you thinking?!" Ember's yell cut her off and they all turned to look at the group. "We thought you were going to die, you asshole. You couldn't give us some kind of heads up?" She was shaking Danny by his neck while Kitty sat next to her looking a bit pissed, not sure at who though. "Are they together or something?" The girl in purple asked. "Yeah they are." Kacey said an evil little smile on her lips before she turned around and headed to Dan. "I'm sorry Em's but I didn't know it would end up like that. I thought it would be enough to just distract him." He said. Danny pulled Embers crying face to his chest, holding her close and heard a sob forming in Kitty's throat. He turned his attention to her and saw a tear making its way down her cheek. He wiped the tear away and cupped her cheek as she nuzzled into his hand. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Danny could feel the tension ease a little bit.

"Whoa I though the blue chick was your girl." Red hood said a little surprised to see him kissing the other girl. "She is and so is the green girl, they are both his girls." Came a slightly gruffier voice from behind them.

The three newcomers turned and came face to face with Dan, all three took an involuntary step backwards. Dan smiled as he said. "Calm down I'm on your side, the name is Dan. Who might you be?" He asked landing in front of them. Even standing he was at least a few feet taller than the guy. His ghost form was quite a bit more intimidating than his human side. The girl in black stepped forward. "I'm Black Bat, this is Red Hood and Batgirl" She had pointed at each of them as she named them. "Dude you did not look this big on the monitor." Red Hood said stepping up to Dan. "Uh don't inflate his ego anymore, he's already a pain in the ass." Danny said from behind them. As they turned they saw him downing something in a vial. The girls were sitting against the wall drinking something from a vial as well. "You get your powers from that liquid?" Black Bat asked pointing at the vial in his hand. Danny laughed humourlessly before he answered her. "No this is just something to help me heal and recover some energy." Dan turned to Danny and looked him up and down. "Something I can help you with?" Danny asked seeing they way Dan was looking at him. "Maybe, how much energy do you have left?"

"With what that ecto-injector gave me, quite a bit, why?" Danny asked. "I'm going to try something but I'll need you to keep a shield up and protect the ones still here." Danny looked into Dan's eyes, if he was asking for help it must be worse than he thought. "I can do that, what's the plan?" He asked. "Gather everyone still here behind me and cover them with a shield, I'll aim at Berith but this attack has an area effect." Danny nodded and took off flying towards Jazz to tell them to take the few people that are left and leave, quickly. "What can't they do?" Stephanie asked Cassandra looking at how Danny was flying towards the girls, picking them up and bringing them over. "Okay everything is ready." Danny said. Dan nodded looking over to Berith. "Kim, Kacey get over here!" He yelled. "As soon as they get here you throw up that shield. Keep it up no matter what." Dan said as he looked at Danny who gave him a quick nod. Dan glowed green and split so that there were three of him. Up ahead they heard a load roar before Kim and Kacey landed behind Dan. "I think we pissed him off." Kacey said as Danny created a half circle shield that surrounded them all. Berith came closer and was a few feet away when Dan unleashed his ghostly wail. The shock waves from the wail caused some cracks to appear in his shield but Danny quickly poured all his power into it and it started to heal, slowly. It took all of his concentration to keep it up. As the shockwaves kept knocking into the shield he could feel his legs and arms starting to ache with the strain. Just as he was about to fail, Ember and Kitty were next to him pressing on his shield and pouring their power into it as well. The shield stared to heal and hold against the onslaught of the wail. Danny was impressed that Dan had such a powerful attack. Looking around the room he understood why Dan hadn't used it before. It was destroying everything in the gym and cracks in the walls started to appear everywhere. It had knocked Berith back and was keeping him down, but the attack was already losing its power.

Danny could feel the shockwaves were getting weaker every time they hit against the shield. Dan's clones were already starting to fade and disappear. It wasn't long before Dan was on his knees breathing heavily. Danny lowered his shield and dropped down onto his hands and knees. Looking up to Dan he saw that his hair was still hanging down over his shoulders, the tips already turning back to black. Pushing himself up he walked over to Dan pulling a vial out of his utility belt, popping the cork off ready to give it to Dan. Kneeling down to hand it to Dan he saw his skin turn back to its usual tanned tone. "I can't take that. Already had my limit." Dan said pushing the vial away. "It's up to you, Danny." He said before falling forward. Danny caught him before he hit the ground. Danny laid him down on the ground as Kim and Kacey walked over. The three newcomers followed not too far behind them. Looking over to Berith who was still down they relaxed a bit. "Well he should have done that at the beginning." Kim said. "Yeah then this would have been over ages ago." Kacey said. "Its not over." Danny said looking over to Berith's body which had started to turn grey.

Jazz had come into the gym right after the wail had stopped, she ran straight for Dan. The rest of the group introduced themselves to each other and made their way over to the body of Berith. Red hood walked over to _Phantom_ and whispered to him. "Dude how did you get to date two girls?" Danny looked at him and then to the two girls following them. "Looking for pointers?" Danny asked. Red hood chuckled and looked back at the two girls. "Black would kill me." He said. As they stepped closer to the grey form of Berith, Danny noticed something was off. "Guys we've got a problem." He said as he lifted his hand and blasted a hole through the grey husk. "He shed his skin, he's still alive." Ember and Kitty flanked Danny and the others quickly formed a loose circle. "Okay, so where is he?" Kacey asked, her scythes in her hands once again. "That thing is too big to have gone anywhere isn't it?" Black Bat asked. "You'd think so." Kacey said. "So, he has to still be there." As Black Bat said that a firebolt shot out and went straight for Danny who quickly threw up a shield and blocked the shot. When the fire hit the shield, it broke apart and sent fire in all directions. The ground was scorched with the heat of the fire.

"You insignificant fools!" A white figure came walking from the grey husk. "You are nothing, insects, playing at something that you have no idea of." The figure that stepped out of the husk was very different from the thing that had stepped into the gym. What walked towards them now looked human enough, but it wasn't. It had powder white skin, black wings, no hair, his feet and hands were sharpened into claws and for some reason it had a tail. A ball of fire formed above his hand and grew as he walked towards them. "Guys I won't be able to make a shield strong enough to protect everyone." Danny said feeling the heat radiating from Berith. Before they could talk more Berith threw the fire ball straight at Danny. "SCATTER!" Someone yelled and Danny made a shield surrounding him Ember and Kitty, who immediately poured their power into the shield too. Danny hoped that everyone else got away as the fire ball made contact with his shield. The fire ball exploded, cracking his shield like it was an egg shell. "Ember, Kitty get back, move as far back as you can." He urged them. "Hell no Babypop." Ember said and Kitty nodded. "We are staying with you."

"This isn't up for debate, move back please." He said, his voice breaking slightly as another fire ball hit the shield cracking it further. The shield was starting to fall apart, he felt it, one more hit like that and it would shatter. As the flames cleared Danny saw the huge fiery sphere coming at them. Danny put everything he had left into the shield but it was useless, the shield shattered as soon as the ball touched it. For a few seconds all he could feel was heat as the shockwave sent him flying. Danny hit the ground and rolled a few times before he skidded to a stop facing the same way. Danny tried to pull himself up, only getting halfway up before he fell down again coughing. He tried again and this time succeeded in getting to his knees. Pulling himself up he rested his hand on his thigh. "Ember, Kitty are you alright?" He asked. When he didn't hear anything he tried again. "Ember, Kitty? Are you alright?" Danny looked around not seeing them anywhere. "Ember! Kitty!" He yelled looking around franticly for them. He was about to call for them again when he saw two figures covered in flames, their bodies burnt black. Berith must have followed his gaze because he suddenly laughed. "That will be all your fates, to burn in my flames like a kid setting ants on fire." He said and laughed again. Danny could faintly hear people shouting his name, calling for him. He wanted to call out, let them know, but the words stuck in his throat.

 _'They're dead.'_ Danny thought to himself. _'They can't be … they can't be dead.'_ Danny's whole body went limp. _'I couldn't protect them. It's my fault.'_ He thought as Berith continued to laugh and walk towards him, but all he saw were the two bodies burning in the flames. Berith was a few feet away from him. _'Weak, I was too weak and now they're gone. They left me.'_ Berith was in front of Danny, raising his hands above his head. Danny heard a laugh echoing through his head. _"Kitty would have been fine with me."_ Johnny's voice echoed in his head. _"I would not have let her be killed."_ He said laughing. Still Danny didn't, couldn't move as Berith's hands lit up and started to gather fire above him. _'I let them die. I couldn't protect them.'_ Danny's head hung low as he waited for Berith to kill him, he was tired of people leaving him all alone. He hated himself for letting them die, for not being able to stop Berith from hurting his friends. He hated his parents for betraying him and he hated himself even more for feeling so destroyed because of that. The world around him turned shades of black and white, still he didn't move. _"So much hate and misery. Such a delicious scent."_ A voice with an energetic tone said as he felt fingers trace over his shoulder, up his neck and across his cheek. _"So deep and dark, we've never come across anything like it, have we sister?"_ The same voice asked. Fingers traced up his sides, slid over his shoulder and into his hair. _"I don't believe we have. It's very intoxicating."_ A different voice said it was almost soothing compared to the previous one. _"You know, he is the one who killed them. He's the one that's causing all this pain."_ The calm voice said. _"We can kill him."_ The energetic voice said and Danny's hand twitched. _"That's right, we can make him pay."_ Fingers traced from his hair to his jaw and he lifted his head. In front of him stood two women. One was made of fire, she had an impish smile on her face and he instantly knew she was the one that sounded energetic. The other one seemed to be made from ice and wind, she looked regal and elegant.

He felt something in him waiting, wanting an answer. _"We can do it Danny, we can make him pay, make him suffer."_ They said together, and their voices became one, a power that washed over him and he heard their unvoiced promise. "We'll make them all pay." Danny said, and the two beings smiled. He felt it then, the thing inside him latched onto his core and the world came back into colour. A shockwave exploded from Danny snuffing out all the fires in the room, dropping the temperature in the room. Berith looked up, his fire ball was gone, looking about he didn't see anyone around. Danny slowly floated up from the ground and another shockwave shot out from him, pushing Berith back. He looked at Danny and his jaw slackened. A blue aura surrounded him as he floated a few feet off the ground. "You still think to play the hero? You are nothing, you will di…" Berith was cut short when Danny appeared behind him and kicked him. The force took him off his feet and sent him flying into the wall. Berith bounced off the wall leaving a sizable crater in it and fell to the ground. As he did Danny was already there, one hand closed around his throat and Berith felt his skin burn where he was touching him. He tried pulling Danny's hand from him, but his hand burned as soon as he touched Danny's arm. Danny's eyes glowed a solid blood red, shockwaves started to pulse from Danny and each pulsed chilled him, draining the fire from his body. Berith could feel the rage rolling in the shockwaves. He summoned fire to his hand and blasted Danny point black with it. He could hear someone cry Danny's name far from them, a girl was pleading for someone to let her go so she could save her brother and it almost made him laugh. He expected Danny's grip to loosen at any moment now, his body must have been burned away completely. When the flames cleared Danny was still there, seemingly unharmed by the fire.

"How … how is this … Possible!" Berith choked out. "Bring them back!" Danny said in a voice that chilled the blood in Berith's body, his voice reverberated throughout the entire gym and even outside it. Ice started to coat his hand and crawl up his arm. Berith tried throwing fire at him again but nothing seemed to touch Danny and every blast got weaker and weaker. "Bring them back!" Danny said in that chilled tone. Berith could feel the intent to kill, he could sense it. Danny's intent to kill him took away everything that was left in him, his hand fell away from Danny's arm, his hand burned black. Looking up into the eyes of the person that going to kill him, he saw that his eyes had caught fire. Red flames seemed to emanate from his eyes. "Can't …" Berith said.

Danny knew what the answer would be before he even asked him. ' _Kill him, take your revenge.'_ The girls said, and he closed his hand taking a huge chunk of Beriths throat out. _'See, didn't that feel amazing Danny. We will make everything better.'_ They said, and he could feel them kissing his cheeks. Beriths body started to burn and in a few seconds all that remained was a skull. Danny fell to his knees breathing hard. He lifted his hands and looked at them. Unable to believe what he had done he closed his eyes and grabbed at his hair. His hands stared to shake as tried to keep the voices back. Different voices yelled at him now. He could hear Johnny laughing at him, telling him how he would have been able to save Kitty and Ember. Jack and Maddie screaming at him that he's not their son, that he's a monster, something that they will tear apart molecule by molecule. _'They are the monsters that need to be put down.'_ The girls said. _'We can make Johnny be quiet too, it'll be easy. Easier than Berith was and we can make it fun.'_ Danny's hands stopped shaking, he was ready to get up and go with the girls when he felt a hand on his shoulder

 _ **Hey hope you guys like the fight scene. Would love to hear what you guys think about the two girls and what you think of the story so far. Next chapter will deal a bit more with the bad guys, their reactions and plans for our little group. After that things will slow down to build up for the next part, setting events in motion and so on. You'll see some old faces from Danny Phantom like ... well if their's any favorites you guys want just post in the Review. Thanks for reading and Following.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Author Note at the end, its a long one(sorry)._**

 ** _The Fallen_**

Jazz had watched the entire thing from the doorway where she had carried Dan with the help of Shaggy. She watched helpless as Danny protected Ember and Kitty, she saw his shield crumble and break apart. She heard him call for Ember and Kitty and she waited to hear a response. Her heart broke when no one answered. When Berith laughed her restraint broke and she shouted for Danny, calling to him. Begging him to run, to come to her. She wanted to run to him but she was held back by Timmy and Vicky.

Jazz saw Berith getting ready to finish Danny. "Please save him, please he is the only family I have left!" She franticly begged. Timmy looked over to Kim and asked her. "Can you throw me over there fast enough to get him?" Kim looked over to Danny shaking her head, unsure. "You have to try." Timmy said walking over to her. Kim placed one hand on the floor, getting ready to throw Timmy when she was almost knocked over by a shockwave that chilled her to the bone. Jazz turned back to the gym and the sight in front of her confused her. All the fires had been snuffed out, some even frozen solid, she had never thought it was possible. Danny was floating in the air just a few feet off the ground, a blue aura around him. "Danny, please come to us." She yelled trying to reach him but Berith drowned her out. "You still think to play the hero? You are nothing, you will di…" She didn't see Danny move but he was suddenly behind Berith delivering a kick that sent the massive demon crashing into the wall.

"Whoa." She heard Timmy say, clearly amazed by what Danny had just done and just like before he appeared in front of Berith. She saw Danny grab Berith by the throat as another pulse emanated from him. She stared running towards her brother as Berith threw a fire ball at him. "DANNY!" She screamed fearing the worst, but soon she saw that he was still alive when a pulse killed the flames and he was left unharmed. Unbelieving, she slowly made her way towards him but soon the shockwaves made it impossible for her to get closer. She watched in amazement as Danny took fire balls at point blank range one after the other. When Berith finally stopped, his neck had changed to a blue black colour. The she heard it. "Bring them back." She knew it was Danny, but it didn't sound like her little brother, it chilled her blood and made her want to run away. She saw ice form on his hand and slowly spread up his arm. Every bone in her body told her to run, to hide as she heard him say. "Bring them back." She fought it back, determined to stay and help her brother get ba …

Danny's hand closed around Berith's neck and she saw a chunk fall to the ground. The shockwaves lessened and soon disappeared as Berith's body burnt. Danny had fallen to his knees and was visibly shaking. Jazz started to make her way to him again only to feel a hand on her shoulder, looking back she saw the hero she knew as Black Bat shaking her head. Shoving her hand away Jazz quickly ran over to her baby brother who had his head in his hands and was shaking it from side to side. She placed her hand on his shoulder just as he stopped shaking and hoped it was a comforting gesture to him.

Danny turned quickly and looked up at her, she nearly jumped out of her skin. He had red eyes that seemed to be on fire, flames emanating from them in a lazy manner. She couldn't see where he was looking but she knew if she had pulled away he would have felt betrayed. So instead she dropped to her knees and gave him a hug. One hand in his hair and the other rubbing his back trying to soothe him as best she could. She felt him starting to shake before she heard the muffled sobs. She didn't know what to say, but luckily it seemed that all he needed now was a shoulder to cry on.

…

Elsewhere in a dark room far from Bay City, seven people sat around a table as a screen showed the school and what had transpired. The screen paused and focused in on Danny. "It seems like he could be very useful to us." Lex said not taking his eyes from Danny. "Is he even human?" Norman Osborn asked. "It won't matter, he can be the final piece we need to lure _them_ here." Lex said in a matter of fact tone. "You think he can be persuaded to our side? He has already met the Detective's brood after all." Ra's al Ghul asked.

"That is exactly why we might have a chance with him, they were there and still he lost two people close to him." Victor Von Doom said in a bored tone. Wilson Fisk leaned forward resting his chin on his hands. "We could promise him that we can look after his loved one, Unlike they did." The other six nodded in understanding. "We will keep an eye on all of them in the meantime. They should not be underestimated, especially him and the older one." Lex concluded as the video resumed.

….

Slowly Danny's friends made their way over to him and Jazz. They didn't know what to say to their friend. Lost in their own grief for not being able to protect Ember and Kitty, they felt guilty for leaving them. Timmy blamed himself the most, he had already lost someone and had been training to fight these monsters, and yet he had been no help at all tonight. Unable to take it anymore he walked over to the burning bodies of Kitty and Ember.

Kim looked after him and was about to follow when someone took her hold of her arm. She looked around and Saw it was Vicky. "Give him some time." She said. Pulling her arm from Vicky's grasp she turned to face her. "What makes you think you he needs time, and how would you know?" She asked. Vicky sighed and looked over to Timmy. "Just trust me, this isn't the first time he has lost someone to these monsters." Kim opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Vicky quickly said. "Drop it Red!" The hurt look in her eyes made Kim stop and look between the two wondering what had happened and how they were connected.

Danny pulled himself together after a bit and stood up wiping the dampness from his cheeks, he held a hand out to Jazz so he could help her up. "Danny get over here, NOW!" He heard Timmy call. Looking over to where he heard him, he saw that Timmy was standing over two smouldering husks. Jumping up Danny quickly flew to him and came to a stop next to Timmy. He tried to ignore the bodies completely, focusing solely on Timmy. "Yeah man?" He asked Timmy before he saw that Timmy had a huge smile on his face.

Timmy pointed at the bodies, asking. "I might not have the best memory, but I'm pretty sure neither Kitty nor Ember had claws…" As he said that Danny's eyes shot to the bodies. "…snouts or feet like that." Danny couldn't believe it, but there was no mistaking it, the bodies that had burned, the ones he had thought were Kitty and Ember were in fact wolves. The first thing that went through his mind was, how? Then he remembered that Kitty had a banishing kiss, she must have swapped them, somehow. _'So why hadn't they come back by now.'_ He wondered, _"… it uses a lot of power…"._ He recalled her saying.

Again Danny's world turned black and white. Everything and everyone seemed to slow to a near stop. The only thing with colour were a little breeze and a small flame. Both started to grow and in no time the two girls were standing in front of him. _"I need a way to get them back."_ He said and heard it echoing in a dull way. _"We have a way."_ Said the fire one in an energetic voice. Danny's hands clenched tight as his anger soared. _"You knew they were alive?!"_ He practically shouted at them. _"No, we didn't but when you found out we … looked and we found this."_ The blue one said in an elegant voice as Danny felt something tugging in his stomach. Looking down he saw a black chain had appeared and seemed to be growing out of him. _"What is that?"_ Danny asked. _"You are connected to them, and they are calling for you."_ The blue one said as the chain flashed golden. _"If you desire to get them back, pool your energy into it and pull."_ Danny grabbed hold of the chain and looked up at the two girls. _"Who are you?"_ He asked them and they smiled at him.

They fire one floated up to him, going behind his back she turned and kissed him on his cheek. _"Get them back little one, we have all eternity to get acquainted."_ He did as he was told, pouring his energy into the chain and he pulled as hard as he could. The world around him was flooded with colour again and he nearly fainted as black spots danced in front of his eyes. He heard people gasping and he turned around unsteadily.

Ember and Kitty were sitting on the floor. They looked around a bit, their actions clearly sluggish and they looked around confused until they saw Danny. He was staring at them too, a little shocked that it had actually worked. Ember looked to Kitty and said. "I thought you didn't have enough energy to bring us back yet." Kitty shook her head and looked to Danny. "I didn't, Danny brought us back, I felt his energy pull us here." She smiled gratefully at him and so did Ember. Danny made a step towards them and nearly fell flat on his face, pulling them back here had taken the last of his energy. Steadying himself he looked to them and saw that they looked completely wiped out, both of them were leaning heavily on one another. "Something wrong Danny?" Ember asked her eyes now half way closed.

Danny walked towards the girls very slowly, every step a strain and he needed to fight to stay upright. Licking his lips, he started to say. "When Berith threw that last fire ball, I couldn't keep the shield up and when it broke I was thrown." He was halfway to them. "I called for you and you didn't answer." A single tear rolled down Kitty's cheek already knowing where this was going. He was a few feet away from them now. "That's when I saw the wolves burning. I … I thought … thought it was you." He dropped to his knees in front of them. Kitty's lower lip quivered slightly and Ember had some tears running down her cheeks. Danny pulled them into a hug, fighting back all his emotions to let them crumble in his arms.

Their friends watched from the side-line, a smile on all their faces. Jazz had gone back to Dan who had just come around. Jazz was holding his head in her lap as she told him what had happened, he had a reluctant look on his face but he was secretly thankful that she was there with him. That ghostly wail had drained him completely, it being the first time he had used this attack in a long time. He looked over to the group of new comers, straining his ears to listen to them.

Cassandra, Stephanie and Jason were standing off to one side. "He's pretty lucky, that guy." Jason said folding his arm over his chest nodding in Danny's direction, to which the other two nodded. "Black Bat come in." Cassandra heard Batman say over the communicator in her ear. "This is Black Bat, we read you Batman. What happened, why didn't you respond when we called earlier?" She asked.

"What are you talking about, we just got out of the Zeta-tube in the Watchtower." Came Batman's response. She looked over to Stephanie and saw she had the same surprised expression as her. "You left more than half an hour ago." Cassandra said. It went quiet on the other side of the line. "What happened?" Batman finally asked over the communicator. "After you and Tony left we saw what was attacking and tried to call you but we couldn't get through, so we went ahead and came here, we couldn't sit around and watch them kill." Cassandra said when she didn't hear a reply. "We'll upload our video feed to you now. Do you think someone tampered with the tube in the watchtower?" She asked.

The communicator was still quiet for a while. "No, it's not the tubes. I asked Superman to fly up to the watchtower to talk about the attack. He should have been here some time before us be he also just arrived as did most of our team." Batman said. "So, what? Someone turned the clock against you?" Cassandra asked half joking, but when Batman didn't say anything she got worried. "You might think that it's impossible but that seems to be exactly what happened." Came Batman's voice. Cassandra didn't know what to make of that information and Dan wasn't all that thrilled by what he was hearing either.

Kacey was slowly making her way towards Jazz and Dan, stopping at every one of her friends to see if they were doing okay. Dan and Jazz were sitting near the exit, Dan still lying down with his head in her lap. Dan saw her coming and sat up, moving closer to Jazz. Kacey leaned against the wall and asked. "How are you feeling?" Dan smiled at her and said. "Like I sprinted flat out for a marathon." Kacey laughed and said. "Well a girl likes a guy with stamina." This time it was Dan that laughed and Jazz had turned a bright shade of red. "You can hear them, can't you?" Kacey asked Dan to which he gave a quick nod.

"It would seem that something very powerful wanted us to handle this ourselves." Dan said in a low voice so that only Jazz and Kacey could hear him. "What do you mean?" She asked. Dan quickly and quietly related what he had heard to Kacey and Jazz. Neither of them looked very happy by what they were told. "Here I was hoping to have a somewhat normal high school experience." Kacey said with a sigh and sank down to sit on the floor. She still had her dress on, so she crossed her legs and looked around the gym, taking in all the damage that had been caused. "Fuck I can't believe that no one got killed." She said seeing some of the craters and knocked down walls.

Dan's lips pulled up in a small smile as he looked over to Danny. "It's because of Danny that they weren't killed." Dan said making Kacey look over to him. "What? You didn't notice it?" He asked in a mocked surprised voice as he turned his head to her. "Notice what?" She asked, her head tilted to one side. Dan chuckled a bit and looked back to Danny, Kacey followed his gaze. "I didn't notice it at first either but when Berith knocked me into the wall, I felt something cushioning me. Somehow Danny had placed a barrier around the entire gym, coating it in this thin film like substance. When I hit the wall, it acted as a barrier, cushioning the blow." Kacey was a bit taken aback. Thinking back to the fight, things started to make sense. "That would explain why when we hit them into the wall it wouldn't break that easily. He must have also made the wall stronger when we threw them against it." As she said this she realised that it must have taken a lot of his focus.

"I didn't think it was possible for a ghost to do that." She said out loud. "Danny is not your typical ghost, his obsession …" Jazz started looking to Dan to make sure she had used the right term, he gave her a small nod. "… is protecting people. He doesn't want anyone getting hurt if he can help it." She finished looking over to Kacey. "Well, that didn't seem to apply to Berith and the wolf who's head he tore off." Kacey said shocking Jazz. "Don't get me wrong I am grateful to Danny, all I'm saying is that I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

…

Vlad Masters pulled up to the school and saw the police and medical vehicles all over the place. He quickly made his way over to the field looking for any signs of Danny, Jazz or Dan but he didn't see any sign of them anywhere he looked. _'They must be in the gym.'_ He thought to himself before making his way to the double doors. As he got closer he saw six armed cops standing around it. "What's going on here?" He asked them as he came to a stop.

"There was an attack here by an unknown entity." One of the officers said as another one placed a circular device on the door. "What is he doing?" Vlad asked pointing at the officer who was typing on a numpad on the device. "We were told to lock the place down until Shield can come and clear the place." The first officer informed him. Vlad was shocked, his family was still inside and for all he knew they could still be in danger. "I need to get in there!" He said taking a step towards the door.

"No Sir! The entity might still be in there." The officer said blocking Vlad's way. Vlad glared at the officer as he let some of his power seep through his body. He could see the effect it had on the man, the officer was shaking a little from the power he was releasing, the poor man probably didn't have any idea why he was scared. Vlad let the officer simmer in the dark power he was releasing but once he noticed the man gulp he spoke. "You don't seem to understand **I am** going in there, my family might still be there. So, I suggest you open it for me and **let me in, Now!** " Vlad said calmly.

A bead of sweat ran down the officer's neck at the ominous feeling he was getting from the man in front of him. His knees were on the edge of shaking but he couldn't let him pass, he feared his captain more than he feared this man. Steeling himself he straightened himself and said. "I'm sorry sir but I can't let you pass." Vlad's composure fell as he grabbed them man's shirt and pulled him closer. "Don't you get it!? My family is in there!" He shouted at the man. The other officers pulled their weapons out, pointing them at Vlad but he didn't pay them any attention. The officer on the other hand turned to look at them. "Easy guys lower your weapons." The officer said. Two did lower their guns a bit hesitantly. The other three officers guns didn't even dip, thinking that would be the best he would get, he looked back to the man who had grabbed him. "Listen sir I know where you're coming from, but we are just following orders."

Vlad glared at the man a second more before he let go and sighed, turning around and walking on to the field, getting lost in the masses quickly. He quickly turned invisible and walked around to the school and just as he had thought, there were officers guarding that door too. Vlad walked right passed them and fazed through the door. Once he was in the hall her turned visible again and made his way to the gym. Turning a corner he saw the door of the gym was open and inside some kids were standing around, quickening his pace he headed for the door. As he went though the door he saw destruction everywhere he looked. Ignoring that he looked at the kids, the few that were still here. From the corner of his eye something red caught his attention. Looking to his right he saw Dan and Jazz sitting together against the wall.

"JAZZ! DAN!" He practically shouted as he quickly closed the distance between them. Vlad knelt next to them, cupping Jazz's cheek. "Are you okay dear?" He asked, his voice having a slight quiver in it. As she nodded he looked up and saw the level of destruction across the gym, this time paying attention. "My gods, what happened here?" He asked as he scanned the gym, his eyes falling on Danny and the two girls he was holding. "Are you two sure that you are fine?" He asked standing up as Dan and Jazz nodded again. "Good get ready to leave, Shield is on their way here and I'm assuming none of you want to be interrogated by them?" He asked. "I was just telling them that I wanted a high school experience that is as close to normal as I can get it." A girl said that was sitting next to them. "Wonderful, gather your friend and we can get out of here soon." Vlad said as he started to walk to Danny.

He quickly made his way over to Danny, Vlad stopped behind him and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. Danny turned to look up at him and his heart almost broke. It was clear that Danny had been crying. Vlad saw the same broken look in Danny's eyes that he had seen in them a few months ago, when Danny had woken up in his mansion after he had saved him from his parents. "My dear boy, what happened?" Vlad asked kneeling next to Danny. "Vlad, I need to get them somewhere safe. I need to get them out of here. I have to keep them safe." Vlad had never heard him talk with such raw emotion, his voice filled with pleading and a strong need in it. There was no way he could have denied anything that Danny asked of him in that tone.

"We will take them to my mansion. They will be safe there." Vlad said and Danny smiled at him as he tried to stand up holding both girls in his arms. Vlad went to take one of the girls from Danny. "I got them!" Danny said a bit louder than normal. "I can carry them myself. I can protect them." Danny said a little bit quieter this time. Vlad could see the strain he was under, his arms shaking slightly under the weight of the girls. "My boy, I know you can, but you don't have to do it all on your own. You have friends and family that'll help you so let me help you now." Vlad said to him as he stepped closer to take the green haired girl from Danny. Vlad was pleasantly surprised when Danny allowed him to take her. "Thanks." He heard him whisper.

…

Unknown to them all, they were all being watched by someone. She was masking her presence by folding shadows around herself in the far corner of the gym, completely invisible to any and all eyes. Pharzuph was pissed, this was supposed to be her night to have some fun, she had everything in place and then Berith came and stuck his nose in.

Pharzuph looked over to her pray, now standing near their friends. She reached out with her power to the green haired girl and heard a small bell ring, the usual sign she got when her powers were still working in the girl. Next she focused on the girl with blue hair. She sent her power forward expecting to hear the light bell sound, but nothing came. She sent out another burst of power but slightly stronger … Still nothing. This wasn't possible, she hadn't removed her corruption and this girl couldn't have done it by herself, could she? No, there was no way for her to remove the corruption. Her fists clenched tightly. _'Fine, loosing her won't change my plans. I can still use the boy and other girl.'_ She thought as she turned her eyes to Danny. As she looked him up and down she felt a heat rise in her.

He had shown amazing power tonight, protecting all the people, tearing a Beta-wolfs head off and killing Berith in his fallen form. Her hand slipped into her skirt as she thought about him wrapping his hand around Beriths throat. She had a strong desire to make him her own. His fiery eyes had dragged her in when she first saw them, that desire to kill, it had overwhelmed her. Her nails slightly digging into the wall as she touched herself thinking of him. She felt a need to be connected to him, sending out a sliver of her power she connected to Danny, and was met with a feral roar of power that scared her cold. Her magic recoiled so fast it knocked her breath out.

Even after she was no longer connected, she felt the power roaring in her essence. She tried to move but couldn't, looking down she saw that she had embedded her nails in the wall. Carefully pulling her nails from the wall she looked at how her hands were shaking. "He's an interesting young man, isn't he?" Came a voice from beside her. Looking to her left she saw Asmodeus, as usual all he was, was a figure shrouded in darkness, with blue eyes and a red mouth. "Did you do this? Did you take him from me?" She asked, the venom practically dripping from her words.

"You know as I do that this isn't part of our mission. I came here to grind Berith to dust for what he did here tonight." His mouth was an unusually big grin, almost reaching where his ears should have been. "Seemed I was not needed." The smile disappeared. "To answer your question. No, I did not take him from you, you know I turn people to our side. I make them evil, that…" He said pointing at Danny. "Is something entirely different." Asmodeus was quiet as they both looked at Danny disappearing with Vlad and the other kids.

"We are so close to our goal that we can't leave anything to chance." He spoke, bringing Pharzuph out of her own thoughts. "I want you to get closer to these … children, especially that young boy." He said to her and got a slight nod from her before she disappeared too. Asmodeus turned to vapor and appeared outside. He looked at all the people gathered there, his eyes turning red. This was a way for him to see the evil in people. A young man immediately caught his attention. It had been a long time since he had seen anyone with this much _potential._ Asmodeus waited patiently for the young man to separate himself from the masses.

Asmodeus turned into vapour and followed the young man. Waiting only as long as he need to let the boy get far enough away. Closing ranks around the boy he heard him cough and swat at the smoke. _'That won't help you.'_ Asmodeus said his voice emanating from the smoke. The young man opened his mouth to scream, but Asmodeus had been waiting for that and quickly forced his way into the boy.

 _'Ssshhh calm down young one, it will be over soon. Once we are done you'll feel better, more like yourself.'_ Asmodeus laughed as Ron's eyes turned red and his skin turned a light blue shade.

 ** _Next chapter Dash, Paulina and Star will make an appearance along with Desiree and Skulker._**

 **Hi everyone, I wanted to add this AN because I was asked to explain some things that would have taken a lot longer to explain in the story. So yeah there are a lot of characters in this story, from all over the place. Sooo … to clear things up. No, not everyone from the Marvel and DC universe will be in here purely because I honestly don't know that much. Okay so getting down to brass tacks, The Avengers are still around but they are part of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Justice League operates apart from them. Everyone knows the true identity of the heroes in the Avengers. The public doesn't know who the league members are with the exception of Tony (because who doesn't love Robert Downey Jr's Iron Man). You'll meet the villains in this chapter. There will be others but these will be behind most attacks that aren't the Corrupt. The Light has their own agenda and they will use the Corrupt and others to archive this. When they do cross paths they will fight neither of them like each other but they will use each other to further themselves. The Heroes have a kind of rivalry going on. (Imagine always trying to one up each other) Tony is the biggest instigator in the League. So for the ones that are wondering, The Avengers are: Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain Atom, Captain America, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Ethan Avery, Big Barda, Superman and Power Girl. Justice League: Iron Man, Batman, Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz), Wonder Woman, Flash (Barry Allen), Fire, Black Panther, Nova, Magma and Shazam**

 **Also it's important to know that they will primarily act as background noise. They will not play a large roll in the story only some guests appearances. This is just a way form me to make it appear that there is other things going on in the outside world. Danny and friends will deal with the corrupt and enemy's from Danny Phantom. This is also a way for me to take some people away when I think Danny and other need to handle an enemy on their own.**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: Old Friends_**

Danny shot up in his bed, sweat coating him as his breathing came in heavy and irregular, looking around he saw that he was still in his room at Vlad's mansion. Glancing to his side he saw Kitty and Ember curled up in each other's arms. A small smile spread on his face as he watched them sleep, reaching out he brushed some of Embers hair out of her face. She stirred a little and he froze, he hoped he hadn't woken her up. Seeing her settle down again he let out a soft sign and fazed himself from the bed, floating over to the open bay window.

Outside there was a slight breeze, even with only his sweatpants on he didn't feel the chill that he knew should be in the air. As he sat in the bay window he looked over the city far below him. Like most Cities, it was still buzzing with life even at this hour. Turning his eyes to the sky he saw the moon crawl out from behind a bank of clouds, as they drifted away they revealed stars burning brightly all over the sky and it took his breath away like it always had done. He placed his head against the window and couldn't feel the cold. The cold didn't bother him anymore, not after the Dance.

It had been a week since the dance and a lot had happened since then, with more to look forward to. The gym wasn't even close to being fixed even with the generous donations from and Wayne Inc. They gave so much that it would cover the gym repairs and still be enough to upgrade the school's security.

Timmy, Adrian, him, Kim, Kacey and Dan had started to train, a lot. The fight had been a rude wake-up call for all of them. If they were going to fight and keep people safe then they had to get stronger and better at standing their ground. Kacey, Kim and Dan could hold their own pretty well but they still needed to get stronger, after all, they too had people they wanted to protect and who can say when The Corrupt will attack again.

On top of their training, Danny and Timmy also had Football practice and Coach Dean was drilling them for their first match of the season. Both of them were only reserves, but with some of the players out of commission after the dance, they had to step up. They were going to play against Midland High and apparently Coach Dean had a running bet with their coach, so of course, he wanted to win very badly.

Danny was excited, which was probably why he was already awake. Well, he didn't really need to sleep a lot but it was nice every now and again, especially with Ember and Kitty. They had been sharing the same bed since Vlad had brought them here after the dance. He hadn't wanted to leave them, and they had also refused to leave the next night. Luckily Vlad didn't seem to mind and when he had asked the older halfa about it Vlad had laughed and said. _"My dear boy if you really wanted to there would be no way for me to stop you."_

Turning his head, he looked at the girls sleeping on his… no, their bed. Kitty was the closest to him, her shirt hiding little of her green skin and bubble butt. Both of them had taken to sleeping in some of his old shirts which meant that they barely covered them. The first night he had seen them wearing his shirts he had nearly lost all control. He had no idea where to look, where not to look, so naturally, he had stared at them dumbfoundedly.

 **Flashback**

 _Danny had just gotten out of the shower in his en-suite, it was Wednesday and he had gotten home late after football practice. Going from football practice straight into his training with Dan had not been the best idea. By the time he and Dan were done it was dinner time. Fazing through the floors to his bathroom he had gone straight into the shower. The warm water soothing his sore and screaming muscles. He wrapped a towel around his waist and took another one to dry his hair, walking over to the window he opened it, letting all the steam flow through it. Opening the door with a content sigh he stepped out of the bathroom and froze as he looked up. Ember and Kitty were talking to each other seeming not to notice him. Kitty was leaning against the bedpost and Ember sat on the bed's edge. He was used to having them in his room, what he wasn't used to or expected was that they were nearly naked._

 _Okay not really, both had some of his older shirts on but they were small, very small. They didn't even come close to covering their bellybuttons, much less their underwear. At first, he tried not to look but after about … a second, he caved. Kitty had a red thong on, man did she have a nice ass. Ember had on a black lacy thong from what he could see while she was sitting, but man her shirt was pulled even higher and tighter thanks to her breasts. She laughed at something Kitty had said and he saw them jiggle. He swallowed hard and thought. 'Jip they are trying to kill me.' He stood in the doorway gawking at them, unable to decide where to settle his eyes._

 _Eventually, Ember saw him and had an evil grin on her face, he knew then that he was in trouble. Ember reached up and pulled Kitty down to kiss her. That was all he could take, he took a step towards them._

 _"DANNY!" He heard Dan shouting his name so loud it felt like the floor was vibrating lightly. Danny threw Ember an apologetic look before he fazed through the floor, his excitement completely forgotten. Soon he dropped to the floor in the basement where Dan was standing in front of a massive screen. Cassandra was on the screen, after the whole deal with Berith she had decided to share her identity with them, she was the only one to do so. He quickly made his way forward not wanting to make her wait any longer. Dan was shirtless so Danny didn't feel that bad for only wearing a towel._

 _"Hey Cassandra." He said as he got closer. "Hey Danny, sorry to call so late but the league has made a decision and …" She looked up and her eyes widened. Danny looked at Dan and saw he had a small smile on his lips._

 _"Did it freeze or something?" He asked the older halfa. That seemed to jog Cassandra from her daze._

 _"No sorry I … Um got distracted. They would like your team to come to mount justice for some further training and assessments." She said rather fast, the faintest of blushes on her cheeks._

 _"Yeah, I don't see a problem with that. I'll talk to the others, when should we come?" Dan asked._

 _"We'll come get you guys on Sunday. See you guys soon." She said before the line went dead. Dan turned to look at him, the smile widening a little. "Sorry for interrupting." He said with a chuckle._

 _…_

He laughed softly at the memory, it had scared all of them from trying anything else, even if it had nothing to do with what they were doing or wanted to do. He laid his head against the window and watched them sleep. His eyes played over Kitty's neck, down her back over the butterfly tattoo to her little bubble butt. A different smile pulled at his lips now as his eyes took in her ass and moved down her well-toned legs before going back to her butt.

He got out of the bay window and floated over to the bed. Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on her neck and traced his fingers up her legs, enjoying the shiver that he got from her. She turned onto her back, her shirt sliding ever so slightly up to reveal more of her stomach. He leaned in again and kissed the soft spot of her upper arm while tracing his fingers on the inside of her thigh. Kitty's eyes fluttered opened as she moaned softly. He held a finger to his lips before he motioned for her to follow him. She seemed to get his meaning very fast as she quietly and quickly flew after him. They went through the third floor and came to the roof area. When Kitty came up he was already standing at the railing looking away from the city into the vast forest area at the back of the house.

Danny had a faraway look in his eyes, a bit different from the look that he had just a few seconds ago. "Something on your mind?" She asked as she walked the last bit to come and stand next to him. Danny turned to her and kissed her cupping her chin in one smooth movement. She could feel his need in the kiss, he brushed his tongue across her lips and she eagerly opened her mouth giving him unrestricted access. He loved how she tasted and how she would wrestle with him at first but slowly melt into him, giving him dominance over her.

Her hands roamed over his back, one travelling up to his hair while the other travelled down into his pants before squeezing one of his cheeks getting a soft muffled grunt from him. This wasn't like Danny but she didn't mind the need she felt coming from him, she welcomed it. Too often did she or Ember start things before he would be called away or they would be interrupted. Their combined tension and lust could easily be felt in any room they were left in for too long. Danny to his credit would never back away from foreplay or even oral things, but they could feel the tension rising whenever they wanted to go further.

She brought her hand around and took his length in her hand stroking him slowly loving how smooth and hard he was in her hand. Danny wanted nothing more than to take her right there on one of the many lawn chairs, but he pulled away like he always did. Kitty let him, but she didn't let him go far. Knowing he wouldn't get away Danny pressed his lips to her temple as he pulled her into his hug. Without her heels, she was just a little shorter than he was.

Kitty wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. "What's holding you back?" She asked really wanting to know, she knew he could and he was well equipped so she had no idea what was stopping him. Danny sighed and pressed her closer and knew she was finally going to get an answer.

"Whenever we do this, it… it'll be my first and I don't think you girls have had sellable afterlives, so I'm just afraid I won't measure up." Danny said honestly, a bit embarrassed but relieved that he wasn't looking at Kitty. It had been on his mind since the dance when he and Ember had gotten so close to it. Kitty was shaking slightly in his arms. "Are you cold?" He asked a bit worried but soon he heard her laughing softly. Kitty pushed him back a little so she could look him in his eye.

"You are a moron, you do know that, right?" Kitty said with a smile on her face. Danny's eyebrow arched up and she chuckled again taking his face in her hands. "Listen to me, Johnny was a grade A jackass that I want to completely remove from my memory, hopefully with a lot of help from you and as for Ember, she has never had anyone like you, someone she actually likes." She slipped her hands around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. She felt his hands take hold of her waist, pulling her closer.

She broke their kiss and rested her head against his, looking him in the eyes. "You have nothing to worry about, my little hulk." Kitty said in a teasing tone that made Danny smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight as they kissed. His hands pushed up in her shirt, sliding it up ever so slightly. Kitty hadn't expected this to happen all she wanted to do was ease his mind but Danny seemed like he was finally ready to take that step and butterflies went wild in her stomach. Danny had nearly lifted her, well his old shirt over her head.

"Hey Danny!"

Several things happened in that one moment. Danny spun around and saw Timmy and Adrian coming up the stairs. Kitty pulled her shirt down and turned invisible.

"Oh yes! My detecting skills are getting a lot better." Timmy said looking around. "Is it just you here?" He asked.

"Yeah just me." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, making Adrian smile. "Ah man, I could swear that I sensed someone else up here too." Timmy said a bit dejected. "Must have been my clone." Danny said with a nervous laugh. That seemed to brighten Timmy up a little.

"Danny we were thinking of heading to school a bit earlier to see if we can meet the other team and the people coming with them." Adrian said, he was the head of the greeting committee and had asked him and Timmy to help out with the greeting and housing of the other players.

"Go, I'll see you later." Kitty whispered in his ear and kissed him on his cheek. Danny nodded slightly before he said. "Yeah sure, come on let's go eat and head out." A smile on his face as he thought of seeing Kitty and Ember later.

…

Danny, Timmy and Adrian headed out way before anyone else. Despite it being very far from school Danny flew them there. "So when are they coming and where should I drop us?" Danny asked as he flew over the city.

"They should be arriving at school soon. I'd like to pick up the hat in our office first so the school entrance would be fine." Adrian said looking at his watch. "You and Timmy should head to the meeting point when we get there."

"So we have to spend the day with whoever we draw from the hat?" Timmy asked sounding unsure as he thought back to what Adrian had asked them to do. Adrian nodded. "Yeah that's the idea, oh and don't forget they will be rooming with you too, Kitty and Ember will have to go to their own room. Thanks again for helping me with this." He said quickly.

Danny dropped Adrian at the school entrance so he could go and grab the hat. He and Timmy went ahead to the bus stop in front of their old hostel. "How do you know Adrian's girlfriend?" Danny asked as they were walking over to the bus stop. Timmy sighed and fixed his eyes on the grass, it was quiet for a while before he answered him.

"I dated her sister, Tootie for a while." Timmy said, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Oh, what happened?" Danny asked and he saw Timmy's shoulders drop, he suddenly found himself wishing he hadn't asked. "The Incident." Timmy said and a taut silence fell between them.

Danny should have known better than to push him. He quickened his pace to catch up to him and bumped him with his should lightly, smiling at his friend who quickly returned the smile. He knew all too well that words didn't always help and sometimes it made things worse. Not long after that some of the other welcoming committees showed up with Adrian.

Their group started to talk to each other in excitement, eagerly waiting for the bus but luckily they didn't have to wait long for it to show up. Danny heard it before he saw it, the obnoxious music was so loud he heard it coming from a block away. "Off to a bad start already." Danny sneered as he heard the voices in his head startup. He pressed his hand to his temple in an attempt to quiet them while whispering 'Shut up.'

"You say something?" Timmy asked looking over at Danny. He was met with a flash of green eyes. "I hate this song." Danny said with a groan, an evil smile slipped onto Timmy's face. "I don't know man, I am kind of liking it." He said and laughed at the face Danny made. The voices died down as Danny smiled at him, marvelling at the ease with which his friends could help him push his demons back.

Not long after that, the bus pulled up in front of them, before it could even stop the door opened and a girl with blond hair stepped out almost falling to the ground, not seeing Danny or Timmy. "Uh finally out of that horrible bus." She said and Danny felt like he knew that voice. He took a hesitant step forward coming to a stop next to Adrian who was in front of the group. "Star?" He asked and the girls head shot up and she looked straight at them. Once he saw her eyes, turquoise pools that he had come to memorise in the last few weeks in Amity Park, he knew that it was Star and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Whoa, you know her?" Timmy asked pointing at her "Its quite rude to point, you know." Adrian said with a disappointed tone to which he quickly lowered his finger. "Danny!" She nearly squealed and wrapped him in a big hug. "I'll take that as a yes." Adrian said to him as Danny returned her hug. Realizing what she was doing she quickly pulled back but held onto his hands and smiled at him, a blush clear on her face. "Oh my god Danny it's so good to see you. How have you been?" She asked as she brushed some loose hair behind her ear. Timmy looked at Danny and was surprised to see an actual smile on his face.

Danny didn't do that often, Timmy had only ever seen him really smile like that around Jazz, Ember and Kitty. Wondering to himself who this girl was to Danny. He quickly realised he had zoned out and brought his focus back to them in time to hear Danny introduce him. "Star this is Timmy and Adrian they are friends of mine, Star lives in Amity Park we went to middle school together." Adrain and Timmy smiled at her and took her extended hand. "Nice to meet you." They both said as the music finally died down and other kids started to get out of the bus. "I'll get this started." Adrian said and left them to talk.

"Welcome to Monster High, home of the Titans. My name is Adrian and while you are here you'll be my responsibility. Please get your luggage from the bus and place it near the curb. We will soon have the sorting, to see who your escort …" Some jocks laughed at that. But Adrian didn't care and continued like nothing had happened. "… will be for the weekend." He finished with a pleasant smile.

"I hope my escort is the hot redhead, really want someone to do." A blond jock said with a wicked smile, he was the same height as Adrian but with broad strong shoulders and everyone seemed to look to him. Adrian walked over to who he assumed to be the quarterback, his smile turning from nice to a predatory sneer. Most of the kids saw the change and ebbed away from the jock. There were only a few of his friends left when he reached him, the jock was either too stupid to notice the change in his behaviour or didn't care. Dash's friends didn't seem to be that stupid, they were all visibly uncomfortable.

He quickly looked over to the one girl who was still standing near him. She looked Hispanic, olive colour skin, black hair and teal eyes. She looked to be bored and didn't really pay attention to anything around her. Deciding that she was just another air head cheerleader he turned back to the quarterback.

He placed a hand on blondies shoulder and asked. "What's your name?"

"Dash, Dash Baxter." Blondie said, a smug smile on his face.

"Well, Dash if you touch one girl on campus…" He said squeezing his shoulder so hard that Dash yelped and sank to one knee. "I'll kill you." He finished with a creepy smile. "Hey! Get off him you loser!" The Hispanic girl shouted at him.

"Oh, I do apologise I really didn't think that would hurt a big guy like him." Adrian said still smiling as he walked backwards with his hands raised. Dash stood up and he looked angry. Some of his friends surrounded him asking him if he was okay. He pushed past them to look at Adrian. "You're going to pay for that." He said and Adrian thought _'Yeah definitely not the brightest bulb around.'_

Danny had heard the commotion and had come forward. He immediately recognised Paulina and Dash. He quickly made his way over to them. "Hey whoa, calm down Dash no need to get all worked up." He said stepping in front of Adrian. Dash looked a bit surprised then recognition flashed across his face.

"Fenturd! Is that you?" He asked surprised as a smile took over his face. "Oh, I changed my mind I want you to be my escort. Then I can wail on you like old times." Paulina had only looked up a little and rolled her eyes thinking _'Great, that loser from our town.'_ Before she went back to filing her nails.

Danny sighed and tried to calm down. "Whatever Dash, just get your luggage." Danny pointed at the bus. "Whoa, what happened to your arm." Dash said loudly. Only then did he realise that this would be the first time they would see his stitched arm. The people at school were used to it, some of them thinking it just some odd faze or something gothic. "Nothing!" Danny said in cold voice and yet again Dash demonstrated his thick headedness by not registering it.

"I've heard rumours that your crazy parents had completely lost it. That they had done something to you. That they thought you were a monster or something." He said as a grin came to his face. "Wow, tell me Danny how does it feel when even your parents finally realised that you're a freak and a loser huh." Dash said with a laugh and Paulina joined him. Danny's arm was visibly shaking and if he hadn't closed his eyes everyone would have seen them flash green.

Then he felt them. On his right side, a cool breeze and light frost spread up from his fingertips. On his left he felt his hand heat up, the tips of his fingers threatening to catch fire. He could hear them whispering in his ear. _'Just touch him, a light brush is all we need.'_ He wanted to do it, for all the times Dash had bullied him, made his life hell. He wanted him to pay, to experience how it feels to have your life thrown into chaos, to be hurt so bad that nothing could ever make you feel whole again.

"Dash knock it off!" he heard Star say. He opened his eyes and looked over to find her standing next to him, a determined look on her face. "Star what exactly do you think you are doing?" Pauline asked stepping forward. "I'm doing what's right, Danny helped me when… when those things attacked and …"

"I don't care!" Pauline practically shouted as her voice went up a few pitches. "He is a loser and we are elite. We don't mix with them and we surely do not defend them." She finished with a disgusted tone.

The other people had formed a circle around the four, most watched it like you would a tennis match, looking from one to the other. Some were going around taking bets on who would start the fight and who would win.

Adrian had enough and stepped forward looking at the group. "Enough!" He said, his voice ringing with a finality that stopped everyone present. They could all feel it, but not explain the authority that they heard in his voice.

He looked around the group, Paulina and Dash kept quiet. Dash leaned against the bus giving Danny the stink eye, while Paulina went back to filing her nails. He was satisfied and nodded. "Great, now is this everyone?" He asked looking at the group of newcomers. "Hey, I need some help in here!" Came a high pitched voice from the bus. "Oh crap, I should go help her," Star said with a look of realisation on her face before running into the bus.

Adrian started to explain the particulars of what would happen today and Saturday. Having heard all of this before Timmy made his way over to Danny.

"So, what's the story between you guys?" He asked eyeing Dash and Paulina.

"Back home they called themselves the A-Listers. They made up the richest and most popular kids in school." Danny said with a dry smile as he remembered middle-school. "I was Dash's personal punching bag. He bullied me from the start of middle school, until the last day. He's a fucking jackass."

"And the girl? Do you have a history with her too?" he asked and Danny shook his head.

"No, not really. She was always the prettiest girl in school and she would tell you that herself, but no we only had a few classes together." He said dismissively before he and Timmy walked over to the bus door, waiting for Star to come out as the other students got their luggage. They didn't have to wait long before Star came out and handed Danny a few boxes. She only had a bag in each hand.

"You sure you don't need help with those?" She asked to … what appeared to be a moving pile of boxes. "Nah I got this." Came the voice and it made Timmy twitch slightly. A look of disbelief flashed across his face before he shook his head dismissively, Danny arched an eyebrow wondering what that was about. Star shrugged and headed down the few steps to stand at Danny's side.

Timmy stepped up to the bus and waited for the girl so he could help with the boxes. Danny turned to Star. "Where can I put these?" He asked. She looked at the boxes and pointed to the tree. "Just here would be fine." As he placed them on the ground he heard a few dull thudding sounds and a girl yelping. Turning around he saw boxes everywhere on the ground.

The first thing he saw after the boxes was a girl with pixie blond hair and a pink bow lying on top of Timmy. It appeared that he had tried and catch her as his hands were still on her waist, her knee dangerously close to his groin. Their faces were so close together that it looked like their noses were touching. Timmy's hat had fallen off and was lying next to his head, as they stared at each other the girl's bow came loose and drifted to the ground, landing in his hat.

"Hey, Chloe how have you been?" Timmy asked with a weak smile.

…

Danny and Star were sitting in the front of the class and by some cruel twist of fate or whatever so was Dash. He had been paired with Ron, how that had happened Danny wasn't sure, he didn't even know that Ron was taking part but non-the less here they were.

They were in English, the last class before lunch break and the teacher was reading something from To Kill a Mockingbird. Danny was only half listening, having already read the book he wasn't too worried about it. He was happy to see that Star was still a hard worker, despite her reputation as an A-lister she had a different side to her when she wasn't around Paulina. He was a bit surprised when she had defended him.

She was mostly paying attention to the teacher as he read the book, stopping every now and again to take down some notes. Every few seconds her hair would fall into her face and she would brush it behind her ear. It reminded him so much of the summer before he moved away.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It was a hot day in Amity Park, the weather had been blistering hot for a week now but today was different. There was a cool breeze blowing through, cooling the heat from the sun, making it one of the few perfect days._

 _In the park Danny was sitting under a tree, enjoying the rare off day he had gotten from Vlad. The combination of the shade and the breeze was very welcoming on his still tender scars. Star was lying on the grass next to him reading a book she had bought on their way there. It had been a month since his … since Jack and Maddie had cut into him. Two weeks since he had broken_ down in front of Star.

 _They had become close in that time, sharing secrets that they had never told anyone else. It had been liberating in a lot of ways. Danny doubted that they would have ever become friends if they hadn't confided in each other like they had. He looked down at her, she was lying on her stomach. She had a red circle skirt on, a white button shirt._

 _Her feet were lazily kicking in the air as she was reading and Danny could tell when she was getting to an interesting part because her feet would slow down or stop completely. He followed her feet for a bit before his eyes travelled down her legs and up her thighs, over her skirt to the strip of exposed skin of her back. They lingered there like they had on her thighs before he looked at her face._

 _Her turquoise eyes sliding from one end to the other as she read. He got a little lost in them. He had been thinking of her a lot lately and he wasn't sure that it was just as friends. He pushed that thought away, he was leaving at the end of summer and he didn't think it would be a good idea to try anything, more afraid of her not feeling the same way and then things would become … uncomfortable between them._

 _"Hey Danny?" he was pulled from his thoughts, shaking his head before he replied. "Yeah."_

 _"You mind taking us for a flight over the forest?" She asked taking him by surprise, this was the first time she had brought up his powers._

 _"Yeah sure, any idea where you want to go?" He asked standing up and holding his hand out to her. She closed her book and took his hand, Danny changed still holding her hand and quickly took off, making them invisible until they were high enough. Star was quiet for a while as they flew, her eyes a little wider in wonder._

 _"So, what brought this on?" He asked as they neared the city limit. He saw her clutching the book closer to her chest and letting out a breath before she talked. "I want to get away from home for a while. We have a lake house, not far from Amity and since everyone is gone for summer I thought we could go swimming there."_

 _Danny knew about her troubled home life so he didn't say anything else, he just drew her closer and put his hand around her waist. She was about to protest when Danny said. "We are going to pick up speed so hold on."_

 _They landed at her lake house not five minutes later. Danny turning back into his human self, blue jeans, white shirt and sneakers. The house was nice but not a luxury home like he had expected. It was made completely out of wood, with a stone fireplace at the back of the house._

 _Star walked up to the porch, lifted a big pot plant and retrieved a key from under it. Danny followed close behind her and as they stepped through the door he saw he was right. It was a nice house, but not like their mansion in town. The furniture was well made but worn from years of use and yet something was off about the place. Then he noticed it, there was a thin layer of dust._

 _"Sorry about the state of the place, it's been a while since anyone has been here." Star said as she walked over to the fireplace and pulled open a curtain that gave them a beautiful view of the lake. "Wow. I can't imagine why, it's beautiful here." He said walking forward, Star was standing next to the sliding door, her head pressed against the window. "This was my grandparent's place and my dad refuses to come up here because he didn't get along with them very well. I used to visit them whenever I could but I haven't been up here since they passed away."_

 _Danny didn't need to see her to know she was close to crying and it broke him that it was hurting her so much…_

Smack!

Danny was brought out of his memory by a sharp pain at the base of his skull. His hand shot up to cover it as a baseball hopped on the ground. He heard Dash laughing along with a few other kids. When he looked back Ron was the only one in the group that looked apologetic.

"That's quite enough!" Miss Would said as she looked over her book. She had her blond hair up in a bun, her lavender eyes were hard over her frameless glasses. The class slowly became quiet, she walked over to Danny's desk, picked up the ball and looked at the back of the class.

"Who threw it?" She asked eying them, and Dash's hand shot up. "Sorry Miss my hand slipped." He said with a small grin. She looked at him and then to Danny. She turned to him and handed him the ball.

"Danny be a dear and return the ball." As she said it she winked at him, Danny stared at her unbelieving. She turned her back to him and walked to the front of the class, her steps seeming slow. He knew that he would only have a few seconds.

With a smile, Danny whipped around and threw the ball straight at Dash's face. The look of utter surprise was priceless at the ball smashed into his nose, knocking him off his feet. Danny watched him fall, enjoying every second of it. He saw Dash clutching his nose and rolling on the ground. A few people gasped and went to help Dash up, all looking accusingly at Danny. Ron and a few other kids in the class were laughing into their hands, Star had a shocked and amused look on her face.

"Quieten down!" Miss Would said turning around. Seeing Dash standing up, blood dripping from his crooked nose. Dash started to walk towards Danny. "Where do you think you're going, Mister Baxter?" She asked in a stern voice making Dash stop and look at her bewildered.

"He broke my nose!" Dash nearly shouted. "Yell in my class again and I'll have you in detention during your game tomorrow."

"But… he" Dash stammered before Miss would cut him off.

"I did ask him to return the ball it's not his fault your _hand slipped_." Dash looked like he'd been punched in the gut, his jaw slack and open. Danny had taken his seat again but he still looked at Dash drinking in every wonderful moment.

"Now, Ron please take Dash to the nurse's office." Her eyes softened a little as she looked at Ron who nodded and walked to the door.

"Come on it's this way, big guy." He said holding it open. When they left Miss Would continued reading like nothing had happened.

The bell rang shortly after that and neither Dash nor Ron had returned. As the kids started to leave the class Miss Would went to stand at the door. When he and Star passed, Miss Would looked to Danny and said. "Give them hell tomorrow." She winked at him and Danny smiled. "Oh, I plan to Miss Would and Thank you." He said a bit shyly.

Danny took Star to their usual lunch table close to the snack bar. They were the first ones to the table. Danny and Star talked about what's been happening to her since they had last seen each other, having already covered what's been going on in his life.

She told him that things were mostly the same, Paulina started their school year with the complete destruction of the now former queen bee. Danny shivered as she explained what Paulina had done to the poor girl. He could tell that it was upsetting her the way Paulina was acting. He also found out that after the Incident her father had donated heavily to the G.I.W. and because of that they had set up in Amity in a big way. Most people had welcomed their arrival and their protection. Danny was surprised to hear that, his hometown in the hands of those idiots didn't sit well with him.

She didn't say it but Danny could tell that her Dad had become worse since then, she could hardly meet his eyes every time she mentioned her father. Danny's fist was clenched tightly, thinking of that monster made his blood boil.

"Has he been near you lately?" He asked quietly. He saw her flinch slightly, her hand trembling lightly.

"Danny, I moved to Midland, I live in the hostel there, he's not around anymore." She said her smile taunt and forced.

"Star, I know you better than that." He said in a soft voice as he took her shaking hand and when she looked up at him she melted under his gaze. Like so many times before Danny broke down her defences. She wanted to tell him everything, he could see it in her eyes. Before she could say anything, they heard someone screaming "Danny!" and a second later he was tackled from his chair by a blur of green.

As he hit the ground he saw the eyes of Kitty, a deep red with an inner ring of pink, hardly noticeable unless you looked closely. Her face was a mere inch from his and without thinking he leaned up and kissed her. Danny cupped her face and deepened their kiss, feeling her lean into him. Seeing Star again just reminded him of what she and Ember had brought to his life.

They had made him feel complete again, something he had long ago given up on feeling again. Danny was still lost in their kiss when he heard Ember yelling Kitty's name. She suddenly pulled away. "Shit! Danny help me she's coming!" Kitty said in a soft voice.

"Danny, what's going on?" Star asked looking over the table. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. Had she seen them kiss and why had he kissed Kitty in such a public place. Kitty stood up and he got a good look at her unique way of dressing. Her first two buttons were undone, her tie hung loose around her neck. He didn't know how but her shirt ended just above her navel, while the sleeves were still able to reach her wrists. Her skirt was normal but with her bubble-butt, it seemed shorter than others. Danny stood up and looked at Star as he said. "Kitty this is Star, Star this is Kitty, my girlfriend." Star beamed at her and took her hand shaking it slightly. "I've heard so much about you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you too, now quickly come over here." Kitty said as she practically drew Star over the table. Just as Ember yelled Kitty's name again, a lot closer this time. "What did you do?" Danny asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I told her that… it doesn't matter just calm her down when she gets here." Kitty said. Star looked a bit confused. "I thought you were Ember?" She asked Kitty, who snorted and said. "No, Ember is his other girlfriend and she has a bit of a temper."

Star looked at Danny amazed. "I thought you were joking when you said you had two girlfriends." The amazement was clear in her voice. Danny chuckled as he rubbed his neck, a slight blush on his face. "Yeah, I was serious about that." Star didn't know what to make of that. Having two girls wasn't really normal but Danny was the furthest thing from normal. She didn't think that anything like that could actually work.

She looked at the girl who was clinging to Danny. She had flawless skin, beautiful eyes that radiated power and an amazing body. She didn't know who this Ember was but she had to have a very high opinion of herself to share someone with Kitty. As she studied Kitty she noticed a small smile pulling at her lips.

Star's cheeks reddened as she recalled the kiss she had seen. She was still thinking of the kiss when Danny's voice jarred her from her head. "You okay? You look a bit red in the face."

"I'm fine, really just a little hot." She said quickly turning to fan her face. She saw a girl coming around a corner that took her breath away. Beautiful in every way imaginable, her hair looked silky, as it was slightly blowing in a breeze. Her green eyes shore even from this distance. She looked at Danny again, amazed and a little baffled but not too surprised, after all he was a great guy.

She turned to look at her again and this time she didn't miss the subtle hints of anger. Her aura also had a power about it that made her a bit fearful. That fear made her take an instinctive step towards Danny and take hold of his arm.

Danny saw that Ember was a little bit ticked off, her hair was being pushed by a breeze that didn't exist. He wondered again what had Kitty said to push Ember like this. Ember locked her eyes on the trio and made a beeline towards them. As she got closer she seemed to notice that Star wasn't part of their usual group. Too late Danny realised that Star was holding on to his arm and knowing Ember's temper, that wasn't a good thing.

Ember seemed to forget about Kitty and focused on Star. Danny knew he had to move quickly before she did something she'd probably regret.

"Ember this is Star, she is an old friend from Amity. She is here with the football team from Midland. Star this is Ember, the most bad ass Rockstar you'll ever meet." Danny said to calm his hot-headed girlfriend.

"Oh, you're one of them." Ember looked around and looked a bit confused. "I thought you had to have your escort with you at all times?" She asked still looking around.

"Oh, she does. I am her escort." Danny said.

 _ **Next chapter the group ditches school and everyone meets Desiree! Also, we have more trouble between Dash and Danny!**_


End file.
